Lost Princess of Disney? I Don't Think So! (original)
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: A young woman must come to terms as her destiny as the lost Disney Princess. Only problem is she doesn't want too! When her sister is kidnapped by the villians she must stand with her new friends to save her and make the ultimate sacrifice or the Kingdom will fall. Going under editing. Will post new story under same title. This will be listed as complete. watch for the new one.
1. Prologue

Lost Princess of Disney? I Don't Think So!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Disney. Silverglen is mine as well as the original characters.

Prologue

The residents of the small town of Silverglen, Virginia considered themselves quite normal, thank you very much. The town seemed to move like clockwork. At precisely 6 o'clock every morning the townsfolk would awaken from their slumber and begin their day. Each knew their place and stayed in it. Everything ran smoothly and everybody knew everybody. No one did anything that made them look or act strange. Everyone seemed happy with their lives and socializing. It seemed like the perfect town. The only odd thing about this little town was the old abandoned plantation house that resided deep in the woods just north of their little town. The village elders warned the younger villagers to stay away from that house for it was rumored that it once belonged to a witch who lived there once a long time ago; so long ago that not even the oldest person in the village could say for sure who lived there before. They only knew what had been told to them by their parents and their parents before them. Most of the time they gave the place wide but every now and then over the years some idiotic group of teenagers would disregard the warnings and venture towards the mansion. Every time they left in terror, after seeing a strange figure cloaked in black in the master bedroom. The teens never spoke about their encounters except to warn their own children.

Years passed without incident and all was peaceful in this sleepy little town. However the peace was soon disrupted by the arrival of a mysterious young woman. No one knew who she was or where she had come from. Everything about her seemed strange. Her black as the night hair hung down to her hips in wild, tangled, seemingly untamable curls; her rare unusual silver and blue flecked violet eyes seemed to sparkle with an icy calmness; she had a well endowed with a generous bust and curvy hips. She wore a wide satin black ribbon around her throat with ruby cut into a heart with a golden dagger plunging into it. She was beautiful but seemed cold. The townspeople didn't know what to make of this stranger. Some of the women tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't speak. They were greatly surprised and somewhat afraid of her, when they learned that she was moving into the old plantation manor. It didn't help that she had a black cat named Nightshade that followed her everywhere. She rarely left her house unless it was to get supplies; so they only ever saw her once every other week or so. Rumors began to circulate that she was a witch or an enchantress. That she practiced magic and made potions.

None of this was true of course. She was just a woman who liked her privacy and wished to be left alone. She had her reasons for wanting to be left, none of which she was willing to share with them, especially the gossiping and batty old women who had nothing better to do than sit around on a porch, drinking tea and meddling in the younger folks lives. When she had first arrived, she had been approached by a group of them brave enough to show up and attempt to pry into her life. She had been polite and served lemonade out on the porch for them, but she remained distant, cold and silent. She refused them entry into her home and sent them on their way with a slight nod of her head and some cookies she had baked. When asked how she appeared to act, all that was said was that she was polite enough, even though she never said a single word to them and made it quite clear that they were not welcome.

And so they let her be; as long as she didn't bother them, they didn't bother her. A few of young men in the village tried to woo her, but they were silently refused. In the two years she lived there, the village never heard her speak, not once. Neither did she ever take off the ribbon around her neck. They wrote her off as being strange and unusual. So they soon got used to her and forgot she existed. Little did they know just how special this young woman is. I should know. The young woman is me. My name is Desmoira Sinclaire. And this is my story


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: I only own the town of Silverglen and its people, Desmoira, her annoying inner voice and anything you don't recognize. I do not own Lestat, Armand, Louis or Claudia, they belong to Anne Rice. I also do not own HOND, it belongs to Disney. This chapter is dedicated to Rainlilly for a wonderful first review and my lovely niece Mia who this chapter would not be possible.

Rainlilly: I'm glad that you are so happy that I posted and I changed the profile pic cause I felt I needed a more fairytale like avatar for this story. And it's a favorite scene from the film Faeries. I ordered it on Amazon it should be here sometime this week hopefully can't wait for it. I haven't seen it since I was a kid it has cool 3d and animation combined. Its good

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day that was just perfect for gardening; which was exactly what I planned on doing. I got up and got dressed in a pair of my favorite black and purple checkered shorts and black corset style tank top with purple laces and ties. As I was lacing myself in (it's easy once you become used to it) I glanced at my hair in the mirror. I sighed in frustration upon seeing the tangled, wild, seemingly untamable curled mess I called hair. Nothing I did seemed to work on it. It seemed to have a mind of its own. Even brushing it was a daily chore because it was so thick and full of snarls. I took another glance at it, and huffed, knowing there was no way I would be able to get a brush through it. I grabbed a purple bandana that matched my shorts, to keep my hair back; again it was a struggle to gather it all under the bandana and tie it under all my hair. Once I managed to do that, I grabbed my solid purple knee socks and my favorite boots that laced up just beneath my knees. Sure they were clunky but they were excellent for kicking if the need arose. I remembered briefly the last time I used them in a fight and frowned darkly at the memory; the reason I-

"_No, stop that Elissa! There is no point going down that particular memory lane. What's done is done. You are still alive and 'he' is in prison for the rest of his miserable life. So quit worrying so much about it." _My inner voice scolded me.

"_**Yeah well, it's kinda hard to do that when I think of what he did and the scar he left me. It's because of him that I had to leave my family because I couldn't stand the looks of pity and all the attention I got from it. You don't know how hard it was to look my parents in the face every day after that and see the guilt in their eyes. I couldn't bear it so I left." **_ I mentally argued back at my inner voice.

"_Of course I know how it felt and how it still feels. I'm you remember? I was there that day although you seemed to be quite out of it."_

"_**Shut**__**up!"**_

"_Talking to oneself is the first sign of madness. Oh dear I do hope you don't go mad like the Mad Hatter! That would be absolutely dreadful!"_

"_**You know, you sound like Alice at times, ya know dat?"**_

"_Why thank you! That was rather sweet of you!"_

"_**Shut up that wasn't a compliment."**_

"_You are a rude child"_

"_**That means you're rude too since we are the same person."**_

"_Touché" _

"_**Now about that Mad Hatter comment… Are we talking 'bout the original Mad Hatter or the one from Tim Burton? Cause it better be the Johnny Depp version."**_

_Yes, it is the Johnny Depp version. The other one is just too annoying."_

"_**Ag**__r__**eed. He is annoying"**_

"_Oh we agree on something for once. How quaint__**!"**_

"_**Shut up!"**_

"_And there you go again. I am hurt that you treat me like this!'_

"_**I thought I told you to shut up!"**_

"_Tsk, tsk such vulgar manners''_

"_**Just for the record all the best people are mad. And it's not my fault inner voice is prissy."**_

And with that I ended the argument with my inner self, quite pleased that I managed to shut it up. I grabbed my black choker and placed it carefully around my throat. I took a quick glance around my room to make sure I had everything. At first glance it seemed a rather dark setting with trees painted all around the room in black with a twilight sky behind them. If you looked closely you could see a faint sprinkling of early stars peeking out and the faint outline of a crescent moon with a small drove of bats taking wing. Some people would think of it as a gothic style room, but it was not. I just happened to love twilight. Don't ask me why, I just do. I felt more at peace at twilight for some reason. I just felt alive. And I'm not talking about the movies, I hated those. The books were alright, but still they seemed to be an insult to vampires like Armand, Lestat, and Louis and to an extent Claudia. Anyway, they were more entertaining than those Disney films I used to watch as a kid. I liked them well enough, when I still believed in magic and faeries and whatnot. I still liked the Hunchback of Notre Dame, because I knew what it was like to be called a witch and an outcast. But then I grew up and quickly learned that there is no such things as magic or faeries or happily ever afters. Especially that. There was no way those were real, or else I'd still be living with my parents and baby sister Anika without my scars. If there were happy endings I wouldn't have been attacked by that vile man and I'd still have my voice. More than anything I missed being able to sing. I shook my head hard. There was absolutely no point in dwelling on the past. What's done is done. No use crying over something I've lost. It was stupid and weak of me to think like that. I absolutely refused to cry over it. I swore on that night 2 years ago that I would never cry again.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the doorbell ringing. I growled silently and stalked out of my room and down the staircase to the wide entrance hall. It had better not be those old ladies again or I was going to be seriously ticked. Maybe I could set Nightshade on them. Nah that was mean, even for me. The doorbell rang again. I quickly stalked over to the door and flung it open to reveal-

**AN: Heehee sorry I couldn't resist. Believe it or not my 9 year old niece read both chapters and pointed out some mistakes. She's a smart cookie. Anyway Read, Review and leave love. Rainlilly I need your OC info please. If anyone else would like an Oc please PM me and I will see what I can do. Also please send in who you think she should end up with. I will be looking forward to suggestions and will set up a poll based on the names sent in and which ones I like! Updates will be almost daily unless I hit a snag. TTFN Ta Ta For Now!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting the News

_ AN: Hey guys I am so sorry this is late. I have been really distracted lately. I was waiting for this old movie that I ordered online and it just came yesterday, so I just had to watch it. It also doesn't help that Puck (Gargoyles version) has decided to pop in and decide he wants to stay and have his own story. And he won't leave Desmoira alone or me for that matter._

_Puck: (floats overhead) Are you finally going to write me a little love? Come on, who could resist the power of the Puck._

_Me: (without looking up) You are going to be the "Duck" if you don't stop flirting with me._

_Puck: but it's so fun and you blush so prettily when I do._

_Me (blushes): Shut up and do the Disclaimer already, you crazy Trickster!_

_Puck: Fine, fine. Milady doesn't own any characters you recognize except her own. Anything else belongs to Disney. Although she wishes she could own me-_

_Me: Puck! _

_Puck: ah me thinkth the lady doth protest too much. Even when it's true._

_Me: ugh. Anyway before I go I changed her name to Desmoira. It's easier to remember and cause I keep getting confused. Enjoy_

_Puck: I do have that effect on women._

_Me: OUT! Don't you have a kid to teach?_

_IMPORTANT!: Elissa has officially been changed to Desmoira (I know I already said something but I wanted to be sure and cause i accidently deleted the Doc on Word so i cant change it.) And yes she is Mute, it will be explained later on. Please be patient_

* * *

I threw the door open to reveal- not the people I was expecting. There was a man who appeared to be in his late 20's with short, neat brown hair, brown eyes, black square rim glasses, and a crisp neat blue suit standing on my porch. In other words he looked rather boring. Good looking but boring and stiff. He looked at me with a startled expression on his face, probably due to the force I had used to open the door and the ticked off look I had on my face, which quickly faded to be replaced with a look of confusion and a little suspicion. He cleared his throat and seemed to straighten even more as he quickly schooled his expression into one of complete control and civility. He held up a file and quickly scanned the name on it; acting like he wanted to be sure he had the right person. Being unable to talk has its advantages; one being able to read people. This guy screamed bad news. I could handle anything this guy could possibly dish out. How wrong I was.

"Are you Miss Desmoira Alyse Sinclaire, daughter of Mark and Helen Sinclaire?" He asked not looking up from his file. I nodded already bored, and somewhat curious as to what he would want with me.

"I regret to inform you of the passing of your parents. They were found in their home 5 days ago in the attic, dead. There were no marks upon their bodies save that the first finger on their right hands were punctured as if pricked and the authorities found an old wooden spinning wheel that had a drop of your parents blood on the spindle. There was no trace of poison upon the spindle when examined and no evidence of foul play or suicide so their deaths were reported as undetermined. There is the matter of your parents' possessions…." His faded out as shock overtook my mind as I slowly comprehend what he had said. My parents were dead. It was impossible. It couldn't be happening. I had just emailed them a week ago. They were coming all the way from California to come visit me and they were gonna bring Anika- oh heavens not little Ani too?

I quickly snapped out of it in time to hear him say the words I desperately wanted to know: "Your sister was found fast asleep in her bed completely unharmed. I have her in the backseat of the car. She is yours now and there is the matter of pap-"I didn't wait to hear the end of his sentence because the second he said Ani was in his car I raced towards the fancy black sports car that was parked in my driveway. I glanced in the backseat to see a little girl with sunshine blonde hair in pigtails at the side of her head and clutching an old ratty Tigger doll that I had given her for her first birthday almost 2 years ago. I quickly yanked open the door and fumbled around with her car seat straps before managing to pull her out and clutching her tightly to my chest; gasping silently in shock and relief. She stirred slightly and nuzzled her head against my breast in an effort to get comfortable and go back to sleep. She yawned loudly and blinked her eyes open sleepily and looked straight up at me. I had forgotten how blue her eyes were. The color looked like they belonged to the finest sapphire on earth. I remembered calling her my little sapphire when she was so young. Her hair was as golden as I remembered if not longer. She was a beautiful child, fair as I was dark. If you looked at us you would say we were as different as day and night which was true because we looked nothing alike. She was like the Day and I was like the Night. Completely different, yet close as can be. Well, we weren't as close as we once were, but I was determined to change that. She blinked those beautiful eyes at me and I felt as though a chain connected my heart to her. I knew then that she needed me as much as I need her. She wrapped her little arms around me and asked two words that nearly broke my heart: "Where Mama?" I held her tightly and turned towards the man who was still on my porch and held out my hand for the papers that would make her mine. I just got her and I would not let anyone take her away from me. She was all I had left in the world and I would not any one take her away from me. I was determined that she would be happy and had everything she wanted. But most importantly, she was my sister and I would protect her with my life. As I signed the papers, neither of us knew that we were being watched, and that our death was being planned out.

* * *

_Elsewhere in a secret location in the Kingdom_

_? P.O.V: _

_In a dark room, where candles could barely penetrate the darkness, a group of people sat and watched as Desmoira and Anika embraced, sealing the magic bond between sisters in a crystal ball._

"_So now we wait for that fool Mickey to find out what has happened and send for them so he can protect them once they are within the Kingdom. And when the time is right we will strike, and Mickey will have no idea what has happened. The girl Desmoira will be of use to us. We will observe for the time being and discover her weaknesses. Once we do, we will exploit them and force her to fight on our side. The Kingdom will then crumble, leaving us in charge, with a Dark Princess to rule over us and destroy those worthless and meddlesome heroes. We will rule!" a high and cold female voice proclaimed as rousing chorus of dark laughter and jeers from the other shapes in the shadows as they all stared at Desmoira, the key to Mickey's downfall at last and their future Dark Princess._

_AN: Whew, finally finished! I'm so happy! I am so sorry this is late! ~bows~ Blame Puck! It's his entire fault that I was tempted to write him a story. But I resisted. Now I'm still waiting on suggestions for who she should end up with. I'm kinda leaning towards John Rolfe, but will accept suggestions. BTW this story will include some characters from old Disney shows such as Gummi Bears and Gargoyles. Puck is another choice._

_Puck: hah I knew you wouldn't be able to resist._

_Shut up and tell the nice people to review._

_Puck: Please review good readers. Or else she'll go nuts._

_Reviews make Puck and Anika happy! No reviews= sad Anika need I say more? _

_Wonder who these mysterious people are? _

_Puck: You already Know_

_Shut it Trickster or I'll stick you in the closet with a sugar hyped Ani_

_Anyway please review and sorry for the cliff hanger._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Meeting and the Prophecy

_Hi guys! I am so sorry this is late! I left my charger at friend's house and just got it back to day. I thought I was going to go mad if I didn't finish writing this and updating. Sheesh. Anyway in this chapter expect o meet some favorite characters in this chapter as a big meeting is called and a prophecy revealed. Anyway I need a good ball gown dress for Desmoira to wear and I need some help. It has to be dark and kinda the opposite of a classic Disney style gown. If you find one, PM me a link. I also have added some designs to my account on Deviantart it's under the name of LadyDesmoria. Please be sure to check them out and vote on your favorite dresses. I also have a Facebook page titled Desmoira's Closet. Now let's get this party started by answering some comments. I would highly suggest that you watch Gargoyles and Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears before reading this chapter._

_I would suggest watching Gargoyles episodes The Mirror and The Gathering to get an idea of what some of the characters look like and how they act._

_Rainlilly216: I'm sorry that the last chapter made you cry that was not my intention. Also your Oc might make an appearance in this chapter_

_Solaria and Syrena: LOL! I know your evil and I am so glad you like this story so much that you added me to your favorites. Be on the lookout for my Puck story. It's supposed to be up soon._

_What do ya'll think of the name Kalypso for the name of my Oc in Puck's story? It means "Sea Nymph" I think Puck would call her his little sea Nymph just to get on her nerves._

_Puck Disclaimer if you please?_

_Puck: what's in it for me?_

_How about I don't tell Lord Oberon that you were the one to dye his hair neon pink? Really Puck; neon Pink hair with pale blue skin is not a good combo. Dear, dear, dear. Whatever were you thinking? _

_Puck: I didn't- you did it didn't you?_

_*Looks around innocently* who me? I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides even if I did have something to do with that, who do you think Oberon is going to believe: me or you? Face it Puck, I've out pranked you. I've out tricked the Trickster. Now do the disclaimer already!_

_Puck: *sulking in the corner* Lady Sly doesn't own any recognizable Disney characters, including the Gummi Bears. She also does not own the Gargoyles. She also doesn't own Celestia Torili. She belongs to the wonderful Rainlilly216 and is glad the she sent in that wonderful Oc and hopes she does her character justice. She also does not own the characters of Kingdom Hearts, they belong to Square Enix. Neither does she own Disneyland. She only owns Desmoira, Anika and Nightshade, nasty little beast he is, shredding my favorite tunic._

_Puck let it go already! You're supposed to have "a sunny disposition and always kind to animals" And you must really upset enough that you didn't pull the "I don't you, but I wish I did" Calm down. He'll probably assume it was my brother or something._

_?: PUCK!_

_Then again maybe not_

_Puck: sounds like Big Daddy Oberon is throwing a little fit over his new hair._

_I think we should run…_

_Puck: Hah! Scared my little siren?_

_Shut it! I really think we should run or something. He sounds really mad! Remember what happened last time you didn't run?_

_Puck: oh right. Good idea!_

_Well we gotta dash or else Oberon will blast us and that won't be good, because then I won't be able to write._

_Oberon: PUCK!_

_Well gotta fly! *grabs onto Puck and begins flying away* Enjoy the story and remember send in suggestions on who Desmoira ends up with! Sorry for the long note._

* * *

_King Mickey's Castle, Meeting Hall._

King Mickey looked around at the meeting hall at all the different characters that were there to representtheir lands within the Kingdom: Pooh and Tigger were there representing their friends in the Hundred Acre woods, The Pride Lands: Simba and Nala, Atlantica: Ariel, Eric and Sebastian; Halloweentown: Jack Skellington, Sally, and Doctor Finklestein; The Jungle: Tarzan, Jane; Wonderland: Alice( only one cause the others are too mad) Paris: Clopin, Quasimodo, and Esmeralda; Port Royal: Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington, and Jack Sparrow, the latter who wasn't all that thrilled at seeing the Admiral alive again, but this was the Kingdom so what could he do besides killing him again, but then the King wouldn't be very happy with him and the King was already on his case, he didn't need to give the King another reason to be mad at him; Agrabah: Jasmine, Aladdin, and Genie; China: Mulan, Shang and Mushu; Greece: Hercules, Meg, and a cloaked figure that no one knew who it was save for a certain few. Neverland: Peter Pan, Wendy and Tinkerbell; the Islands: Lilo, Stitch and Jumbaa; Jim Hawkins, Captain Amelia, and John Silver were also in attendance. All the Princesses and their Princes were there as well (I count Pocahontas as a Princess and she ends up with John Smith in this). There were those that that resided in the castle such as Pongo and Perdie and their many puppies; Basil and his friends; Arthur and the Fairy Godmother (Merlin lived in Radiant Garden with the Restoration Committee but he popped in every now and then to check on Arthur every once in awhile to make sure the boy stayed out of trouble) even Goliath and his clan lived atop the castle walls as guardians of the castle and its inhabitants. Lord Oberon and Queen Tatiana lived on Avalon and very rarely left the island unless it was to visit the King or David, Fox, and their son Alex. Mickey didn't particularly like dealing with Oberon and his children, especially Puck. Puck and Owen had long separated into their own bodies and Puck loved nothing more to pull pranks on the castle residents when not teaching Alex. His favorite victim was of course Donald, because he got so mad when something happened. Owen was easier to deal with and Mickey found him pleasant although a little stiff and he rarely came to the Palace unless on business for David Xanatos. He was currently conversing with another group of old characters: Gruffi, Grammi and Zummi Gummi, the Gummi Bears from Gummi Glen. They really didn't come out of the Glen unless it was very important, so seeing them here at the Disney Castle was a great shock to those gathered in the throne room; if they as well as Lord Oberon and Queen Tatiana were here, then something very serious had happened that called them all together like this. The fact that even Sora, Riku, and Kairi were there meant that something extremely serious had happened. Everyone was assembled with the exception of Goliath and Elisa Maza. It was almost sundown and as soon as Goliath and Elisa arrived then Mickey could call the meeting to order and impart the horrible news and reveal the prophecy.

No sooner had this thought crossed his mind, the doors opened to reveal Detective Elisa Maza and Goliath leader of the Gargoyle clan. Mickey gave a sigh of relief; now he could start the meeting. The sooner he told them what had happened the sooner they could all prepare for what laid ahead in their uncertain future. He cleared his throat to call the meeting to order but was beat to it by a very mad Donald. Donald was not in a good mood thanks to Puck trying to turn him into a feather duster again.

"Alright knock it off and quiet down! The King has something very important to say! SO QUIET!" The duck screamed this last part at Captain Jack Sparrow and Admiral James Norrington who had been in a heated argument with the usually rum soaked pirate and had been about to draw his sword, but quieted down as soon as the highly agitated duck screamed in their general direction. He sat down in one of the chairs provided and gave a death glare to Sparrow that promised retribution. The infamous captain returned it with a rather saucy grin and they both turned to face the front where the King and Queen sat side by side on their thrones; he seeming agitated and worried and wringing his hands; she trying to calm him down with a sad and worried look on her face.

The King glanced around the assembled characters and sighed heavily. It was best to get it over with. The sooner they knew the better. He could already tell that some would be highly disturbed, frightened and saddened by the news he was about to give them. He cleared his throat loudly as everyone turned their attention to him. It was now or never.

"Everyone, thank you for coming on such short notice; I'm afraid I have some wonderful news and some terrible news. Right before Walt died, he told me of a prophecy that would either help the Villains finally defeat the Good and destroy the Kingdom or it would help defeat the Villains once and for all. The prophecy was written in a scroll, sealed and placed in the Great Library for several years. It hasn't been seen until very recently." The King looked at Merlin, who held a very old and yellow looking scroll. He cleared his throat and proceeded to unroll the scroll. He cleared his throat again as he began to read:

"_Two seemingly ordinary girls, one older and one younger; one dark as night the other fair as day. One with strong belief the other with none; one pure, the other tainted with darkness. They are the lost Princesses of the Kingdom and will arrive and the Kingdom shall know joy when the Lost Princesses are restored to their rightful place and will bring peace to the Kingdom. Be warned that should the one that is tainted with darkness align herself with the Villains, then she will become the Princess of Darkness and lead the Villains against the Light of the Kingdom, the Kingdom will fall, the King will perish by her hand, and all hope and light shall perish too. The Kingdom will be cast into eternal Night as she reigns over the Kingdom as the Queen of Darkness and none shall be able to oppose her. Light and Hope shall be forever lost. But this can be avoided if someone will love her, for who she is, despite her scars and her past. If someone can truly love her, then she will have something to protect and aid the Kingdom and be a Guardian against the Darkness forevermore. If not then the Kingdom will be doomed and Darkness will Reign forevermore…._

(The rest of the Prophecy will be revealed in the next chapter. Gives you a reason to review. Again watch Gargoyles and Gummi Bears to get an idea of what they look like and how they act)

* * *

_Endnotes: Right then, I'm ending the chapter here. This should be enough to tide you lot over while I write the next chapter. I am just too bloody tired, and I've got writers block and headaches from trying to make all these dresses for her. You can view the ones already made at Deviantart under LadyDesmoria. More will be put up soon so be sure to watch. To quote Puck: I am in need of a very long nap_

_Important: Be sure to watch Gargoyle episode 18: The Mirror to get an idea of Puck's character. Same for the Gummi Bears. If you do not do this you will be very confused. Now read review leave love and suggestions on who Desmoira should end up with, your favorite dress and any characters I might have forgotten or you would like me to add. Any suggestions for her trials will be accepted and if I pick it I will mention you in the notes. Rainlilly your character was mentioned; for those of you who don't know who the cloaked figure was then good. You are not supposed to know. Rainlilly can probably pick her out. Again review or I'll send Puck after you and trust me you do not want that!_

_Puck: Zzzzz_

_He has the right idea. Good night everyone. Or in my case good morning since I posted this at one in the morning. _

_Namarie (farewell) yeah I've been taking Elvish. Problem? Didn't think so. Watch it or I'll insult you in Elvish. If anyone wants to know I'll give you the website for basic elvish phrases_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Plan

_AN: Hello everyone! Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I was just so bloody tired and I had writer's block for about 5 days. Ugh. Now I know why others complain about it so much, it's bloody awful. Anyway now that it is over, I decided to listen to some music to help me concentrate. Now since this is kinda of a dark story at some points so the music will I listen to depends on what mood the chapter focuses on. I will list songs listened too at the end of the chapter._

_Well we managed to get away from Oberon but not before Puck got his butt zapped. So he is currently sulking under the covers of the bed and refuses to come out and do the disclaimer._

_Puck: you would sulk too if you got fried and all your hair got burnt off! My poor beautiful hair…_

_Wow narcissism much? Uh Puck you're still a Fae, right?_

_Puck: Last time I checked which was when I got fried!_

_So you still have your magic, right?_

_Puck: yes and what are you getting at?_

_*Facepalm* Puck you have magic, so think…_

_Puck: Oh! ^_^ I can make my hair grow back!_

_Ugh, Faes! Bloody annoying the lot of them!_

_Puck: But you love me right?_

_Nope, I love Jareth! ^-^_

_Puck: you like the Fae that wears criminally tight pants? I'll be back!_

_Oh dear. That can't be good. Anyway since Puck is no longer here, Sora will do the disclaimer. Sora if you will…_

_Sora: sure no problem! LadySly doesn't own any recognizable Disney characters. Nor does she own any Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts characters. She also does not own Celestia who appears in this chapter. She belongs to the wonderful Rainlily. She also does not own any songs or movies that may appear in this chapter. She hopes you enjoy and leave lovely reviews_

_Now I better go and separate Jareth and Puck before I have a magic/dancing/glitterfied/ black chicken war on my hands. Do not ask about the black chickens you do not wanna know. _

_A/N 2: Please don't freak out when I write some of the Heroes reactions to Desmoira and the prophecy. You gotta see it from their point of view. Desmoira is to be considered dangerous and a potential threat. So it's a no brainer that they react like this. But don't worry the Princesses will step in and show why they are the iconic ones and not the princes. So just don't kill me._

_So sit back, relax and enjoy chapter 4 of our featured story_

* * *

Merlin read the first part of the Prophecy and stopped when the King motioned him to. He knew that the King wanted the meaning of the prophecy to sink in. If anything he knew that the heroes were not going to react well to this. In 3…2…1.

Right on cue, the silence was broken by a surge of noise from the heroes shouting protests and suggestions. The din was deafening and Mickey and Minnie winced. They had a feeling this was going to happen. They knew the men were going to react badly but not this badly. The only ones that were not shouting were the women, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Puck, Owen, Oberon and Titania. If anything Owen was as stoic as always, but if you looked closely at his eyes, you could see a calculating glint in his eyes. Puck, for once, looked extremely serious, which was a very strange sight indeed. Oberon also looked calculating, but in a more devious manner. Mickey knew nothing good could come from that look. He'd have to keep an eye on Oberon in case he tried anything funny when Desmoira and Anika arrived in the Kingdom. Knowing the Fae he was sure Oberon was up to something. Something told him that he would be seeing a lot more of Puck around the castle. He wondered how long Donald would be able to deal with the Trickster before he cracked and go into one of his famous hissy fits. Knowing Donald it wouldn't take long. He heaved a sigh and raised his hand to signal for silence. It took them a few minutes but the men finally quieted down. None of them seemed to notice the stony and silent faces of the women. If they had been they would have cowered in fear at the sight of a fierce and passionate flame burning bright within their eyes. Yes, even Snow White known to be the sweetest and gentlest of the Princesses, her eyes were also alight. There was anger in them but there was also sorrow, and a hint of worry in her eyes. It was unusual to see such a look in the eyes of one of the oldest and sweetest Princess.

Mickey cleared his throat and he got everyone's attention once again. But before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a certain rum soaked pirate as he stood up. Norrington groaned knowing that whatever came out of the pirate's mouth was going to cause chaos. He just knew it.

"It seems to me your Royal Mousiness, is that the said wench, is nothing but trouble. Then again, all women are; with the exception of the lovely ladies here of course!" He added hastily upon seeing a look of disgust upon several faces of the women present. They looked ready to slap him and he wasn't keen on the idea of getting slapped by so many women. He quickly continued on with what he was saying. "It seems that said wench is destined to either become our princess or the those scoundrels, either way she is trouble and why don't we save ourselves the trouble and not have to deal with her in case she goes bad, savvy?" Jack said grinning as if he had just had the best idea in the world.

A lot of people looked very confused by what he was implying. Will Turner however was the first to realize what the infamous pirate captain meant. He stood up abruptly in shock, startling several other people in the process. They looked shocked at the look of rage and disbelief on the young face of the captain of the Flying Dutchman.

"You're talking about killing her, aren't you Jack?" Will said voice and fist shaking with barely suppressed rage. "You mean for us to kill her so the problem will be eliminated. How can you even think that Jack? She's just a girl."

"a girl who has the means of killing us all, if I might remind you. And as to how can I think that? I'm a pirate, always have been and always will be, whelp. And I am looking after me best interests by saying we get rid of her. Remember she is dangerous, savvy?"

The whole hall was silent for a few moments, before the silence was broken by many voices yelling and arguing about Jack's words. It was pure chaos. James Norrington sighed. It appeared that he was right when he thought that any words coming from Jack Sparrow would indeed cause chaos.

As many fought amongst themselves, two groups of people were watching. Each had plans for the young future princess. One to use her to take over the Kingdom and destroy Mickey. The other to use her to open the Door to the Realm of Darkness and unleashing a horde of Heartless so great that not even the mighty Sora or his friends could stop it. And once the Kingdom was destroyed and all the hearts captured, they would use her heart to once again create Kingdom Hearts and finally gain what they wanted most: Hearts to feel and to become complete; to become Somebodies instead of Nobodies. Nobody would stand in their way….

* * *

_In the Real World- Desmoira's POV_

I sat up quickly on the couch where I had been sleeping peacefully, until an intense feeling of dread had come over me. I gasped silently as I slowly confirmed that I was still in my house and that I was safe. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I had that something bad was soon going to happen. Little did I know how right I was and how soon it was to happen. Or that an envelope bearing the King's seal was soon to be delivered and seal my fate. The most important journey of my life was about to start and I had no idea. Neither did I know what was planned for me in the hands of the two groups. Or that my life was in the hands of the King….

Was I prepared? No way. Frightened, yes. About to turn tail and run? Fat chance….

* * *

_Whew that took awhile. Sorry for the wait folks. Writer's block is nasty. Anyway Rainlilly look up Gargoyles episode the mirror and the gathering and you should have a better understanding of Goliath and Elisa. And don't worry, not a whole lot of people remember the Gummi Bears or Gargoyles. Just look them up on Youtube or something. Also be on the lookout for Syrena, ya'll she will be in this story as well. So thank Solaria for letting me use her and Rainlilly for the inspiration. Also people please check out my dresses on Deviantart under LadyDesmoria. And please send in who you think Dez (Desmoira) should end up with. Note: Jim Hawkins is not eligible for this unless you people really want them to end up together. Kuzco is another he is just too annoying for my taste. So sorry for any Kuzco lovers out there. Jim and Dez will have a big sister little brother relationship unless you guys really want them too. Anyone have an idea on how old he would be now? Remember Dez is 20. Well goodnight folks! Plenty of Jack getting smacked next chapter and Dez's fate will be decided. And the other group will be revealed. Cookies will be given to the first one to guess right. And Ashley don't kill Rainlilly. I wanna know what happens next and I'll stick you in closet with a sugar hyped Ani. She may look cute but give her too much sugar and she becomes a nightmare. Also can anyone tell me who the Orignal 13 were? Thanks ya'll. Remember reviews make Ani very happy. And a very big shoutout to RabidOrochimaruOtaku, who I found out entirely by chance is actually a very good friend of mine from Arkansas, when we met at a Halloween Singles Dance. She was Tobi from Naruto and I was Black Riding Hood. Luv ya Sarah!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Invitation from No One

_A/N: Hey everyone! Wow another chapter already! I'm on a roll. I realize that Celestia never did make an appearance last chapter. I was distracted by Jack giving his little speech and praying he stayed in character. Not to worry, the story will really pick up with this chapter. Now for the honorable mentions:_

_Rainlilly216: who never fails to review a chapter and since she was the first to review, this chapter is totally dedicated to ya hon! Keep up the good work. I am really pleased that you thought Jack was perfect! And I really like the idea of Celestia getting into a spat with Jack. Lots of Jack slapping to look forward to in this chapter. I am also pleased that you liked the idea of the women having emotions. I wasn't sure how people would react to that. Just the whole acting happy and giddy all the time gets on my nerves! *Shudder* anyway I feel that there should be more to my characters than just what they are portrayed as. It makes them seem fake and superficial. I want them to react how a real human being would react. So please don't freak when you see how some of the heroes react. Hope you weren't freaked when you found out what Jack was implying. Anyway more on that subject later. This chapter is emotional so have your tissues ready._

_Now for those of you wondering what happened between Jareth and Puck, well let's just say that they won't be around for awhile. So now read and enjoy and don't forget to keep some tissues handy. You might need them. Remember I don't own anything Disney or Syrena. She belongs to the lovely Solaria Daughter of Apollo. I also do not own Angel Of Hope by Omar Akram. It is a very stirring piano piece with a violin accompaniment. Dez will play this at some point. Songs will be listed at the end so I suggest listening to them._

* * *

_In the Castle_

The men in the throne room were in an uproar when they learned the meaning behind Jack Sparrow's words. There were some that were in approval of this plan, but there were some that were not. Among these that were against this plan were: Clopin, John Rolfe, John Smith, Hercules, Qausimodo, Pooh, Tigger and Goliath. The others sadly were all for this plan. But they had a right to voice their feelings and thoughts; it was their homes and loved ones that were in possible danger. So Mickey couldn't really blame them. But it was starting to get a little outta hand. The noise was cut through by an ear piercing whistle. Everyone winced and looked around trying to find the source of the noise. They were shocked to see that it was the Detective Elisa Maza. Elisa was one of the lesser known characters within the Kingdom but she was the head of the Kingdom police force. Some had originally thought that the tanned skin, blue-black haired woman wouldn't be able to handle the job of being the head of the Kingdom police force. But she proved them wrong; within a week of her taking the position, there had been a decrease in crime great and small. The biggest one being Tony Dracon, an old nemesis of Elisa and Goliath. Having dealt with him before, it wasn't too hard to shut him down. She was a fierce and passionate woman who did not hesitate in speaking her mind. Some thought that she was too outspoken; others respected her for it, the princesses among them. True she wasn't princess material, but she held their respect and was actually quite good friends with some of them.

She now stood next to her fierce friend and protector, the Gargoyle Goliath, with fierce scowl on her face and eyes ablaze with a fierce sense of justice and passion. It was enough to unnerve the men, even the King shifted uncomfortably on his throne. They only one who seemed unaffected was Jack Sparrow. (Jack: Captain! Me: whatever! Now shut up and let the lovely people read!) Then again if he could look into the great, putrid, slimy, teeth-filled gaping maw of the Kraken and run forward, with sword drawn high, to face his death and Davy Jones Locker, then what did he have to fear from a mere woman. He watched in amusement as she stalked towards him. He gave her his most charming grin, opened his mouth and-

SMACK!

The sound rang through the now silent hall as all the characters stared in awe and in shock as Elisa glared with a glare so fierce that if looks could kill then Jack Sparrow would have died again a thousand times over.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She is just a kid barely outta her teens and you want us to kill her, just because she might become a threat? She hasn't even arrived yet and already you are judging her without giving her a chance. It's not right; what right do we have to decide her fate when she hasn't even done anything yet? I will say it once and only once; I will stand by this girl until she is proven to be a threat. If anyone dares to threaten her, they will deal with me and it will not be pleasant!" She finished her tirade with a heated glare, as if challenging Sparrow and anyone else to dare and stand against what she had said. Everyone could only stare in shock at her. They were even more surprised as one by one all the women in the room stood up as one and stood next to Elisa with the same fierce, determined looks on their lovely faces. It was the Princess Aurora who broke the thick and tangible silence.

"We have also decided that we will take the young princesses under our wings and teach them all they need to know. They will be one of us. After all didn't the prophecy say that the eldest shall avoid her dark fate if she is loved for who she is, despite her past and flaws? Then we shall take her as one of our own and love her. And she will have our protection; the child as well. They are princesses after all. And judging by the look of sorrow still upon the King's face, there are still some bad news that he has yet to bestow upon us and I believe that there is still more to this prophecy that has yet to be revealed. Is that so your Majesty?" she asked, looking at the King as she asked this.

Mickey nodded at this and gave a tired, if strained, smile. Nothing seemed to get past her. No surprise really, considering she was among the one of the oldest among the first princesses. He heaved a sigh and cleared his throat. It was now or never; it would probably be best to not beat around the bush and just come out and say it.

"The parents of the princesses were murdered about a month ago by Maleficent herself. The youngest was able to escape unharmed and the eldest was not in the home at the time. So they are safe for the time being however we must act quickly if we are to protect them from the Villains. I have issued them invitations to come to the Disneyland theme park for an all expense paid vacation and will be staying in a special suite in Cinderella's castle. We must act quickly. When they arrive, Puck, you will go and bring the youngest one here to the Castle where she will be safe. Stitch will lead the eldest to one of the portals as quickly as he can. Goliath, if you and your clan are willing, I would like for you to go with Stitch and keep an eye out just in case the Villains try to interfere. They should arrive within a week. They will be safe within the park for at least 2 weeks. But there is no guarantee that they will stay in the park. If they leave the park they are vulnerable. As we now know, the Villains are able to go into the Real World and attack; knowing that I need a volunteer to watch over them in the park and out. The eldest already has a guardian; a familiar who takes on the form of a black cat in the real world, but in reality is a pure black lion; he has been with her since her birth. I need a volunteer to watch after the youngest and one to watch over the eldest outside of the park. It should be someone who will not be noticeable. Do I have any volunteers?...

* * *

_Desmoira's House_

I headed out to the mailbox after making sure that Ani was fast asleep in her bed. Ani had been here for almost a month and I wanted to do something special for her. But, what? I pondered this as I reached into the mailbox and pulled out an envelope made of thick cream colored paper with my name and Ani's name written in a hand that was vaguely familiar. Upon closer inspection, I realized that it was the same style font that was best described as the Disney Font. There was no return address on the front, so I flipped it over to see if there was one on the back. There was nothing on the back, save for the Mickey Mouse symbol pressed into red wax, effectively sealing the envelope shut. I slipped my finger under the seal and quickly opened it. I pulled out another piece of paper that was much like the envelope and began reading. As I read, a smile grew on my face; it looked like I was taking my sister to Disneyland. Little did I know that Nightshade was watching with a satisfied and expectant look upon his face. If I didn't know any better there were times that he looked at me and I expected him to talk…


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Memories and Tears

_A/N: Hi guys! Here is another chapter for ya'll. In this chapter, we will see flashbacks of Desmoira's life before her accident and the murder of her parents. We will not see what happened to her just yet that will be in another chapter. This chapter is mainly about the happier times in her life. You will also meet a very familiar character for those of you who read Rainlilly's story. You will meet Desmoira's best friend who will play a very crucial role later on in the story. Someone asked me how many chapters I planned on making this and to be honest, I have no bloody clue. The story changes as I write so it is different than I originally planned; which is good because I like this version much better. Now to address some issues. It has come to my attention that some people are confused by some of these little known shows whose characters I have decided to use. Disney's Adventures of The Gummi Bears is a show that was originally aired in the late 80's. I happened to watch the reruns in the early 90's. Gargoyles aired in the late 90's, and still air now on Disney XD at 3 in the morning. However they are not in order so I would suggest watching them on . Again for Gargoyles, I would highly suggest watching episode 18: The Mirror and episode The Gathering which explains how Puck was bound to his human form, Owen Burnett and was only allowed to use his magic to protect or teach his human charge, Alexander Xanatos, son of Fox and David Xanatos, and grandchild of Titania, Queen of Avalon. Owen is the human form that Puck created so that he could move and live among the mortals. Owen is very loyal and extremely skilled at martial arts but kind of a stick in the mud. Dez will have a hard time getting past his shell but she'll crack it eventually. He may be one of Dez's love interests, Puck as well. You just have to wait and see! It is sad to announce that Oc applications are now closed and I have selected the two that will be featured. Sorry to those who didn't make it. Something I'd like to address now. Dez will have to power to sway some of the original bad guys to join her at her side. You will be surprised at who she manages to sway. It will be a big shock, but that will come later. Anyway, I don't t o give too much away. _

_Jareth and Puck are still out of commission and I'm still cleaning glitter and black chicken feathers. Ugh! Enough about them._

_Rainlilly: I just can't see Pooh being for killing Dez. And yes that silly old bear has a very special place in my heart too. I may be in my 20's but I still love Winnie the Pooh and everyone else in the Hundred Acre Woods. And I am not ashamed to admit it. I used to steal my brother's Pooh stuffed bear that was probably as big as I was at that age, and say that he was mine. In my childish eyes, he was solely mine and my brother was just borrowing him. Eventually he did become mine and I had him for a long time. But I don't anymore and I have no clue where he went. So sad. Owl kinda gets on my nerves a little because he acts like he knows everything, but he really doesn't. Let's not forget those longwinded stories of his family members. Dez will make the mistake of joining Owl for tea, and will have to listen to him drone on. But she will be a good sport about it. I'm glad that you like Elisa. She is actually a favorite of mine because she is so awesome at her job and doesn't hesitate to jump into the fray, much to Goliath's worry and dismay. Goliath is very protective, especially since Elisa is a human. But she doesn't let that stop her. She and Dez will become very good friends as they think alike and Celestia will be included in this friendship. _

_Solaria: Syrena will be making her debut in this chapter, even if it is in flashbacks. This chapter will mostly explore the friendship that she and Dez shared for so long in a series of flashbacks. And about Nightshade…well look at the previous chapter when Mickey is talking about a Guardian Lion in the form of a black cat and she's always had Nightshade since birth… So you figure it out. And remember that her Guardian was originally from the Kingdom so who's to say that he can't talk? Not going to give anything away._

_Now we have a very special guest to do our Disclaimer: He's blue, he's adorable, he's cute and fluffy with four arms and antennas, and he's originally from space and he's here all the way from the Islands give a warm round of applause for everyone's favorite little alien: Stitch!_

_Stitch: (Swings in on rope that comes outta nowhere, lands on the bed) _

_Stitch do you have something you'd like to say to the lovely readers?_

_Stitch: (straightens up, faces readers and clears throat) Meega nala quista! Hahahahahaha!_

_Stitch! Not in front of the kids! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?_

_Stitch: Naga! Jumbaa*mutters something*_

_Oh right, I forgot. My bad, umm do the disclaimer and I'll…umm…set up a fake city that you can smash, bash and destroy?_

_Stitch: Hmmmm. *looks at me and grabs my hand* Ehh ( yes) _

_Ok then I'll be right back (putters around building a replica of San Francisco) and done! Alright Stitch, do the disclaimer and then you can smash the city and only the city! I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. And I thought cleaning up the glitter was bad. Anyway, Stitch if you- Stitch?_

_Stitch: (already smashing the city) Rawr, rawr, "aaah eee help me!" Nom nom nom._

_Oi Stitch! Stitch! Ugh no good, he's gone into his own little world. Instead Lilo will give the disclaimer._

_Lilo: Aloha Cousins! Lady Sly doesn't own any Disney characters, Phantom of the Opera or any other songs used in this chapter. She also does not own Syrena as she belongs to Solaria. She does own Dez, Anika and Nightshade. She makes no money off of this…._

_Thanks Lilo. Wanna go get some shaved ice? My treat!_

_Lilo: Sure! But what about Stitch?_

_He'll be fine. I think he's a little busy right now. For those of you wondering, Puck and Jareth should be back by the next chapter._

_Ok I am going to shut up now and let your read. Enjoy but keep your tissues ready. Rainlilly hope this helps with Dez's character in your story as well as provide some inspiration._

_Desmoira's Pov- In the attic_

It had been 3 days since I had gotten the tickets. I had of course checked to make sure that they were real and was shocked to find they were in fact real. Of course Ani had seen the picture of Disneyland on one of the pieces of paper inside and immediately went nuts. She started jumping up and down, squealing and begging me with her limited vocabulary if we could go. She had pulled out the puppy eyes and quivering, pouting lip, in an attempt to sway me. Sad to say, it didn't take much for her to convince me. What can I say, I'm a sucker for the puppy eyes. Add that to her golden hair, big blue eyes, and the overall adorableness factor and she has me wrapped around her little finger. So I was currently digging around in the attic for a couple of suitcases for us to use while Ani took a nap. It was proving to be a challenge in locating them, seeing as I haven't really left my house in 2 almost 3 years now. I had only been up here for about an hour, and I was already coated in dirt, dust, grime and more spider webs than I cared to count. I was going to have a very hard time getting this gunk outta my hair. I huffed in frustration as I resumed sifting through all the stuff up here. Apparently the previous owner had left a lot of stuff behind, so I haven't really been up here since I moved in. As I wove my way through the maze of boxes, my hip caught on some boxes causing a box from the top to come crashing down. I jumped nearly a foot in the air due to unexpected noise and froze, waiting to hear if the resulting crash had awakened Ani from her much need nap. It was silent; so I safely assumed that she was asleep, as I heard no crying from her room.

I mentally cursed my hips, wishing I wasn't so filled out. I wasn't fat mind you, I was just really curvy with a small waist and slender arms. I didn't hate my figure, it just got annoying sometimes. Mum used to say I was blessed with what she called "a lovely and envied hourglass figure." I used to say it was a curse, because I'd get a lot of attention, a lot of it unwanted, from guys and I used to get teased by girls who asked if I got plastic surgery or if I stuffed my shirt. Now mind you, I've seen some people who had work done, and they were bigger than I was, it was kinda gross seeing them do that. I don't believe in surgery to alter yourself, only if you need it to save your life or something. At least my size was normal. Mum always encouraged me to love myself the way I was; that they were just jealous that I had such a figure and they didn't. I had to agree with her on that; maybe if they stopped dieting and eating like rabbits all the time they might actually have a figure and not look like sticks. Anyway, I glanced down to see what was in the box that I had knocked over, and received a jolt upon seeing a familiar piece of jewelry: a black, purple and white woven friendship bracelet. I crouched down and picked it up out of the dust. My eyes pricked as I gazed down at this little piece of string. To some it may prove meaningless. But to me, it meant everything; it symbolized the first and only true friendship that I had the chance of experiencing. It was made for me by a girl named Syrena Delmont; and she had been my first and only best friend. As I gazed at the little bracelet that meant the world to me, I let myself be swept away in my memories

_~Flashback~: Kindergarten_

_It was a beautiful spring day. The birds were singing the sky was clear of clouds and a gentle breeze blew as the air was filled with the sweet sound of children laughing and playing; all except for me that is. I sat on a bench, hidden from the outside world by the hanging branches of a weeping willow, my favorite tree. This place was my favorite place to be during recess. It offered a place to think and dream without being judged by others. I spent almost all my time here, seeing as that no one wanted to be friends with the shy girl with untamable dark as night curls and strange violet eyes. It really didn't bother me most of the time, but there were times that I wished for a friend to share my dreams, hopes, imagination, and love of Disney with. No matter what people said, I always believed that that world of Disney was real, and that I would see it someday. My thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a red ball rolling under the leaves and rolling to stop at my feet. I leaned down and picked up the ball and looked at in curiosity. The hanging branches and leaves that served as protection to my little sanctuary were parted suddenly and I jumped to my feet in fright. A head thrust its way in and looked around before looking at me. A girl with extremely curly blonde hair and blue green eyes stood staring at me. She studied me as I studied her. She was silent for a few more minutes before she broke into a wide smile revealing where she had lost some teeth. Her little nose crinkled in happiness as her smile increased._

"_Hiya! I'm Syrena but you can call me Nina! What's your name?" she asked happily as she bounced around like a jumping bean in front of me, her hair dancing around face._

_I silently eyed the strange bouncing girl in front of me, trying to figure her out. As I stared at her she slowly stopped jumping as her smile slowly melted off her face like butter. She came to a complete stop, her smile completely gone. Her frown deepened as she stared at me with pursed lips and scrunched up eyes. She looked like she had licked a lemon._

"_What's the matter? Don't ya talk? Can you, huh, huh, can you? You can't?" She gasped with a horrified look upon her cute, little face._

_I stared at her some before my lips started twitching as I tried to stifle my giggles. I couldn't help myself because her face was so funny and so I burst into uncontrolled giggles. I dropped the ball I was still holding as I clutched my aching sides, fearing they would split if I didn't hold onto them._

_Syrena stared at me in disbelief, before her face once more split into a wide smile as she joined in with her own giggles. "So what's your name, huh?" she asked between giggles._

_I calmed down and gave a shy smile, "Desmoira, my name is Desmoira." I said quietly._

_Syrena tilted her head as she contemplated my name."That's a really long name. Don't ya have a nickname?" At the shake of my head, her smile once again widened into what I could only describe as a Cheshire's grin. "Well then, I'll just have to give you one! Let's see, Dessie?" she giggled some more at my disgusted look. "Ok then, how about Mori?"_

_I tilted my head as I considered it carefully. I glanced at her and gave a small smile._

_Syrena immediately took that as a yes and she bounced forward and grabbed my hand. "From now we'll be the bestest friends and be happy forevers and evers!"(A/N: Cookies to anyone who can guess which Disney live action movie the last bit is from) Syrena cried as she wrapped me in a hug. _

_I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I hugged her back. I finally found the true friend that I had been looking for all along and I could just tell that we would be friends forever. And I was right; from that day on we were best friends. We did everything together: watched Disney movies, played pretend that she was the villain and I was the hero and stayed up late wondering if the Disney Kingdom was real. As we grew older people often wondered, how the two us could be so different and yet be like sisters. While I was quiet, soft-spoken, generally shy, wore dark colors, and tried constantly to stay out of trouble, Syrena was loud, hyper, very friendly, wore brighter colors and forever dragging me into a scheme of hers that more than once ended up with us in troublesome situations. But despite all the trouble she dragged me into and being complete opposites, I still loved her and she me. We were more than best friends, we were sisters. And nothing would tear us apart._

_Our favorite past time was going to Disneyland. Since we both lived in California, near Disneyland, we often went on a regular basis during the off-season. We had a pretty good deal cause both our dads worked in security, allowing our families to have free passes to the park. We went during the off-season the most because the lines were shorter and we didn't have to fight screaming kids in order to take pictures with the walk around characters. We went so often that we became regulars and they knew us by sight. While I hung around with the heroes, I could always find Syrena with one of the Villains, but more often than not, I would find her with the Clopin walk around. Ever since she was little, Syrena had nursed a major crush on the masked, storytelling King of the Gypsies. I loved to tease her about it, and she always denied it. I once tried to get her to admit that she like Clopin, by flirting very delicately with the character. That turned out to be a very big mistake on my part. Syrena was beyond pissed and wouldn't speak to me for a week. We eventually made up, only after Syrena made me swear not to pull that kind of stunt again. She may seem hyper and kinda ditzy, but she could be evil when she wanted to. And she was good at it. _

_We normally never kept secrets, but there was one that I kept from her for many years. And she discovered my biggest secret in our Junior year of high school ._

_Flashforward: Junior Year of high school_

_I was walking down the hallways of the school towards the library with my nose stuck in a book like always. People always wondered how I managed to do that without running into anything and let's just say with lots of practice and bruises it can be done. I was so caught up in my book, I never heard the sound of my doom sneaking up behind me until it was too late._

"_MORI!" a voice yelled, echoing through the deserted hallways. I turned at the last second and found myself accosted by a blur of blonde, pink, green, and blue. I hit the ground due to the force and sudden weight landing on me, my book flying outta my hand, sliding at least ten feet down the hall; I struggled to catch my breath as I glared at the person who dared to attack me with the feared and deadly glomp. I sighed in annoyance when I recognized the girl sitting on top of me grinning like the Cheshire Cat. It was Syrena or Nina as I affectionately called her. Not much had changed about her in the years except her hair was now a little past her shoulders and she now had pink highlights in her blonde curls. She still wore a lot of green and pink. Her warm, grass green eyes twinkled in mischief as she smirked down at me._

_I sighed again as I glared up at her. "Nina, get the heck off of me, you are crushing my stomach and my spine. So get off before I have to threaten your Clopin plushie." _

_She looked at me like I was crazy, but when she saw how serious I was she quickly got off, giving me a mock glare. I stood up and straightened my favorite tight, long sleeved shirt, with the symbol for Kingdom Hearts on the front. "Now is there something you wanted to tell me or did you just jump me because you were bored?" I asked as I went to go pick up my book. Just as I was about to pick it up, Nina said something that totally shocked me._

"_So when were you going to tell me you could sing?"_

_With that one little sentence, my whole secret life was blown wide open, and I could just tell that Nina was mad that I hadn't told her._

_At first I tried to play it cool, by acting l had no idea what she was talking about. Apparently, she wasn't fooled so I decided to come clean. I told her how I started taking singing lessons in third grade which explained why I could never spend the night on Fridays. I had continued my lessons up until the 10__th__ grade when my voice teacher claimed that there was nothing more that she could teach me when I began, as she put it, to sing like an angel. I decided to keep my talent a secret for fear of be made fun of. So I practiced in secret in the music room after school in hopes that no one would ever hear me. Apparently Nina had followed me down to the music room and had heard everything._

_After I finished Nina didn't say anything and I was dreading her reaction. It's not every day that you find out that your best friend who is like your sister, has kept a secret since the third grade. She stared at me some more, before her face once more split into a wide grin. She let out a squeal before glomping me, nearly squeezing the air outta my lungs. I hugged her back uncertainly, extremely confused as to why her reaction was this and not the angry yelling I had expected._

"_Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me you can sing like that!? You have a gift, girl! You could be a big star! You have to try out for American Idol or America's Got Talent or something! Why would you hide such a gift from the world? You are like the modern day version of Christine Daae! You have to try out for the talent show and blow Amber and her little preppy girl clique outta the water. And make a stand for weird and strange girls everywhere!" Nina cried. By this time Nina had let go and was striking a dramatic pose with her right fist on her hip and the left thrust into the air. Amber was this girl we had known from Kindergarten who seemed to think that world revolved around her and that she was better than anyone else. She expected that when she told you to do something, that you do it or else. In third grade, my grandmother had given me a black choker with a ruby heart with a golden dagger plunging into the center, in the middle of it as a gift for starting my singing lessons. I had worn it to school and the second Amber laid her eyes on it she immediately demanded that I hand it over to her. I, of course refused and that made her really mad. She was not used to people standing up to her so she proceeded to knock me to the ground and attempt to tear it off my throat. She was unsuccessful however as she was pulled off by two teachers. Seeing that she was unsuccessful, she attempted a different tactic. She burst into tears, and claimed that the necklace was hers and that I had stolen it and she was only trying to get it back. Of course the teachers believed Amber, because to them, I was this shy little nobody, and considered a troublemaker because I was friends with Nina, and Amber was the picture of perfect behavior and a model student, so they naturally believed her. So one of the teachers asked me to take it off and give it to Amber and when I refused, the teacher of course attempted to take it off my neck; I in turn bit the teacher's hand. That landed me in the principles' office; Amber was so sure that she had won; imagine her surprise when she ended up getting suspended for two weeks for attacking me, attempting to steal, and telling a direct lie to a teacher. I got lines about how it was not polite to bite and had to write an apology to the teacher. The principal was a good friend of my Gran's so she knew all about the necklace and my lessons. After that, Amber and I became sworn enemies, although it was one-sided. Ever since then, Amber had tried everything to make me look bad. I ignored her most of the time; Nina however wasn't so forgiving. More than once I had to stop her from her jumping Amber and beating her into a pulp._

_So it was no surprise to me when Syrena suggested that I enter our high school talent search. The winner would get a chance to perform at Disneyland in front of Cinderella's Castle and have a chance of getting signed by a record label. Amber was of course going to enter, because according to her she had the perfect voice. I personally thought her voice was ok, but after so many years of voice lessons, I could tell that she was straining her voice, trying to sound like a soprano. Nina and I often said that she was Carlotta from The Phantom of The Opera. So I agreed to sign up for the show._

_The night of the show Amber and her little clique sang "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls. When Amber found out that I was going to sing she thought it was a joke. Imagine her surprise when I began to sing Demi Lovato's "Don't Forget". I was nervous as heck, but knowing that I had the support of my friends and family, gave me the courage to finally stop hiding and sing:_

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything you ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me?

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left  
To forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget it  
Please don't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

_After I finished, it was deathly quiet in the auditorium; I fidgeted slightly as I waited nervously. Then, all of the sudden the auditorium burst into sound as people jumped to their feet cheering and clapping. The noise was deafening, as Nina ran over to me from backstage and held me tightly, while I just stood there in shock. I was vaguely aware of Amber storming off in fury and Nina grinning in glee as she watched Amber storm off in a huff. I was still in shock when it was announced that I had won the competition and I was to perform at Disneyland within a month. No longer was I the shy, quiet girl who sat in the back of the class with her nose in a book, I was now a star and everyone knew my name. It was one of the happiest nights of my life. Little did I know that it was the night that set the wheels of my Destiny turning into a frenzied dance that I had no control over. That same night I gained many fans and well wishers, but there was one there that would change my life and alter it completely, thus destroying my happiness. I just didn't know it._

_That same month my sister Anika was born. The moment I saw her, I loved her instantly. Her golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, so different from my own raven black hair and silver and blue flecked violet eyes, instantly captivated me. She looked so different from me, like she was the Day and I was the Night; that was in fact what my mother pointed out when I was holding Anika to me and Anika had a lock of my hair clutched in her tiny little fist. It did not matter to me, for I knew that Anika was my sister and that I would never let any harm come to her. In the weeks that followed, Anika was a complete joy to be around and I already loved her dearly. I would sit with her for hours on end in the nursery, just singing to her, which she seemed to enjoy greatly when she was alert or asleep. A week before I was due to perform at Disneyland, I was out walking home from the store, getting my mom some lotion when it happened. A hand reached out of the alley and yanked me in and clamped a hand over my mouth before I could scream. I struggled fiercely as I tried to escape and it wasn't until the light from a passing car illuminated the alley briefly, did I see my assailant, shocking me to my very soul, when I realized I knew who my attacker was. It was a boy I knew from school: Jacob Tanner. He was a boy that was hardly seen around the school. It was rumored that he was kept in a special classroom most of the time because it was believed that he was disturbed. No one knew the true extent of his instability. It became very clear to me as he shoved me up against a wall with a knife pressed against my throat. It was then that I realized that he being disturbed was all just an act to hide his true instability. His intent became clear as he tried to pull my shirt off; I realized that he was going to rape me. As he tugged, he told me that when he heard me sing that night, he knew that he had to own me body and soul. And that was what he planned for weeks; he told me how Amber had told him where I lived and he began following me around, learning my routine and waiting to strike. And tonight was the night he made his move. However, like all villains he was becoming more and more distracted as he continued to monologue. I waited patiently until he was good and distracted before I made my move. I quickly kicked him in the groin and pushed the knife away and hitting him in the head with the bagged lotion as an extra measure. I managed to make it to the opening of the alleyway before I was once more grabbed from behind. I froze as the cold blade bit into my skin._

"_If I can't have you then no one will! I'll make sure that that pretty little voice of yours is never heard again!" He snarled in my ear. And with that, the blade dug deep into my skin as he slit my throat, effectively severing my vocal cords and spilling my lifeblood. _

_The pain was excruciating; I felt like my throat had been slit open by a blade of fire, it burned so much. He let me fall to the ground as he ran away like a coward. I grasped my throat as a strange gurgle sounded through the air. I realized with growing horror that the sound was coming from me as my hot blood slid down my throat and through my fingers and dripped from my lips like molten lava; staining the ground and my clothes like some gruesome and macabre red roses and painting my lips red like some horror version of Snow White. I don't know how, but I managed to find the strength to stagger to my feet and stumble out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk praying somebody would find me and get help before it was too late. I fell to the ground as somebody screamed for help. I was vaguely aware of voices around me and the flashing of the ambulance as it came to take me away. As I began to slip into the darkness, the faces of my parents, little sister, and best friend swam in front of me. I became calm then and accepted that it was time for me to go. I felt myself lifted up and I mouthed a silent "I love you" to my loved ones, a soft and content smile upon my bloodied lips, as I slipped away into the warm and soft embrace of the darkness, cradling me gently as my life slipped away….(end flashback)_

I shook my head violently like a dog to dispel the bad memories. I had awakened in the hospital almost 2 weeks later to discover that while I lived and that my wounds would heal without any complications later, my voice was gone forever and that I would never talk or sing again. I was devastated at the news; all my dreams had gone up in flames and turned to ash and blown away in the wind never to be seen again. They had caught Tanner soon after that and he was sentenced to 50 years to life in prison for attempted rape and murder. Even after all that he had done to me I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I had already forgiven him and knew that he needed help. In all honesty, I thought the punishment he was given was too harsh. I wish that he had given an insanity plea because then he would've gotten the help he so desperately needed. I had forgiven him and soon felt at peace. The pain of losing my voice and now bearing a scar across my throat took a lot longer to come to terms with. My parents decided that it was best that I left California to avoid the press and to get away from all the bad memories. I agreed and so a house was bought in the small town of Silverglen, Virginia. I was to leave the minute that the doctors said I could leave. Before I left, I gave Anika, my Little Sapphire, a Tigger Doll that I had gotten from my last trip to Disneyland and I had given Syrena the white half of the YinYang necklace I had gotten from my mother. She in turn gave me a woven friendship bracelet with my colors of white, purple and black. I left soon after that and I lost contact with Syrena after that. For all I knew she either moved away or she stayed in Cali waiting for me to come back. Perhaps Ani and I would pay her a visit and invite her along to Disneyland for old time's sake. I was just grateful that we had both studied sign language in 6th grade so she would have no problems understanding me. Then again she always said I was like an open book. I silently laughed as I stood pocketing the friendship bracelet as I walked to the door. I could already hear Ani waking up from her nap and demanding a snack. I laughed silently again as I made my way down the attic steps and headed towards Ani's room. She was excited about going to Disneyland in two days and so was I. Everything looked like it was going to be the perfect vacation.

I was going to face trials and suffering beyond anything I could ever imagine, I just didn't know it yet….

_*Endnotes* Whew! Finally finished. So sorry that this took so long but I've been sick and it is no fun trying to get over writer's block while sick. Sorry if this chapter was so dang sad and depressing, but it had to be done. So now we know why Dez is mute. But on the Brightside Desmoira, Anika, and Syrena will end up in Disneyland in the next chapter. Find out who gets assigned guard duty and if Jack gets slapped some more. Find out in the next chapter. Shout out to my beloved cbdllama, who kept me sane and supported me throughout this chapter! Love ya babe! Remember if you recognize it, I don't own it unless I said otherwise. Hopefully this will tide you lot over till next chapter. This is 15 pages people and 6,000 something words and counting! You are so welcome! As promised Puck will be back next chapter as well as a new guest, Jareth, the Goblin King! Lets hope he doesn't glitter poof in here or else I'll stick Erik and his Punjab Lasso on him._

_Erik will give the closing reminders:_

_Erik: the lovely and talented LadySly hopes that you enjoyed this chapter and hopes that you will leave wonderful reviews as always. Remember reviews make the Little Angel ( Anika) happy, and no reviews will make her cry. Again we hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will leave lovely reviews. We must now bid you farewell because LadySly needs her rest to recover. Remember No reviews+ Sad Little Angel= Mad Phantom coming to strangle you with his magical lasso. Au Revoir and _À bientôt (see you soon)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Never Shake a Poor Sinner's Hand

_Hello everyone! I want to say thanks for all the lovely reviews that I have gotten and I want to apologize for that really depressing chapter. I was told by a friend that he really liked how I used description last chapter and to be honest that was the first time I've written something so gruesome and bloody. Not making any promises that the last chapter was the last bloody chapter. If things go according to plan there will be more bloody chapters, so I apologize in advance. I'm sorry if anyone was traumatized last chapter. Like I said before, this story is not going to be all rainbows and butterflies. Desmoira is going to have to work for her happy ending and not sit around like a damsel in distress while some hero does all the action. That is not part of her character and she would probably go nuts and hurt someone or something, if she didn't get some of the action. So it is good thing she does, or the safety of the Kingdom would be in jeopardy, due to her restless nature._

_We will run into another villain who will attempt to seduce Desmoira over to the side of the Villains. Who he is and how he does this, you have to read and see. Also Desmoira will also meet two very familiar faces, who have been assigned to protect Ani and Dez outside the parks. Something to address before I get to the comments: one of my reviewers has made a suggestion and has brought up an interesting point. It seems that cbdllama was the only one to remember the cloaked figure that was rumored to have been seen in the master bedroom of the house. Originally I had planned that the people who ventured into the house, only saw a figment of their imagination and that they all saw due to mass hysteria. But I just might flesh out this "apparition" and mold into a character that we might recognize. I'll take any suggestions and guesses on whom this mysterious cloaked figure might be. Also are there any guesses on who this second group after Desmoira besides the Villains might be? For those that play Kingdom Hearts, the group should be blatantly obvious; I even included a major hint when talking about how they would finally have hearts and be whole. Anyway, only one person was able to pick out the Harry Potter reference in the first chapter. If anyone reads Harry Potter and you didn't catch it, then sad to say you are a bunch of bloody dunderheaded fools. _

_? : Fools indeed, sad but true_

_Gah! Envy what the heck are you doing here?! This isn't a FMAB story!_

_Envy: I was looking for the FullMetal Pipsqueak but can't find him. Have you seen him?_

_No I have not, now get outta here before you scare off all my readers._

_Envy: Oooh! *leers* they look like they'll make lovely sacrifices for Father!_

_OUT! They are not sacrifices! This is a Disney story for crying out loud! Hence you should not be here!_

_Envy: But there's mention of a sacrifice in the summary. *points at summary*_

_That is beside the point. It's a different type of sacrifice, one where she- Gah! I am not having this conversation with you! You almost made me spoil the story! Now get out before I get Colonel Mustang to burn you into a crisp._

_Envy: Eep! *runs off*_

_*Sigh* as you can see I've been overrun by characters from other TV series. So annoying-_

_? : Alright who's the one that called me so small that I can't even be seen with the world's most powerful microscope?!_

_*Sigh* Hello Edward Elric, it was Envy who called you short and he went that away, so please get out of here so I can get to comments , please, thank you and goodbye! *shoves Ed out before he can speak* now as I was saying, I promised that Puck would be back and Jareth would be showing up- *Major glitter poof as Jareth appears, coating everything in a layer of glitter*_

_Jareth: You called Precious? *looks around* Precious? Are you here?_

_*arm pokes out from a huge pile of glitter and waves around and a muffled help is heard*_

_Puck: are you trying to kill her or something with all your stupid glitter? You sir, are an affront to Fae Kind._

_Jareth: why you pointy eared-_

_*muffled* Boys, boys you're both pretty. Can someone get me out now? Please?_

_Puck: you got her into that, so you get her out, darn glittery fairy fop. _

_Jareth: *growling as he digs me out*_

_Puck: while he's doing that I will be answering the comments._

_Rainlilly: Glad you like the chapter! She spent a long time on it and was pleased that you liked it so much. She actually spent four hours writing the bit about the attack and another three working on the description. She is looking forward to the next update and asks that you look at the dresses on her DeviantArt account under the name of LadyDesmoria. She is also glad the chapter was such a big help to you, and hopes that it will help you write faster.. She also suggests that you listen to Angel by Sarah McLachlan any other of her songs as they fit Dez_

_Solaria: Sorry that it made you tear, but that was the reaction that LadySly wanted and she apologizes for the tear jerking chapter. She hopes to make it up to you by giving Syrena her first official non-flashback appearance as well as her own pov. There will be a flashback from her perspective as well. You may also look forward to several other points of views as well._

_517wiiface: LadySly wishes to welcome you to her fic. Desmoira does indeed have a tragic past. And it is necessary for to have a tragic past like that because it shaped her into who she was and will continue to shape her as well as other things. If you have any comments, questions, suggestions, or requests she will be happy to hear them._

_Now some final notes before we start. There will be several appearances, such as myself, Owen Burnett, Syrena and many other character appearances as well. Desmoira and Anika will make a stop in New Orleans before heading to California and they will meet a very familiar Villain who will try and trick Desmoira. Will he succeed? Read and find out. This Chapter should be very long since there will be more flashbacks and more Point of Views, including Anika's. So look forward to that. Desmoira, Anika, and Syrena will arrive in the park and later the Kingdom though we won't see Syrena in the Kingdom until a later chapter. But she will show up in Disneyland, for a brief time though. As usual, LadySly asks that you send in requests and suggestions for Desmoira's trials and love interests. Also she would like to know which Villain you would like to see have a chance at redemption. She hopes you enjoy this chapter and looks forward to your feedback. *To Jareth* Have you gotten her out you fairy fop?_

_Jareth: *growling* not yet!_

_Puck: Maybe you should use less glitter next time you decide to show off!_

_*They start to fight as I pull myself free, covered in glitter.*_

_Whew, I thought I'd never get outta there. I officially hate glitter now. Ick! So I guess you have got everything except the warning: there will be the use of special dust that will put Dez under a spell that knocks out her logic and one to make her more complacent in the process of getting her to Cali without any problems. This chapter should be long, so hope you like it. Sit back, relax and enjoy chapter 7_

* * *

_Syrena's POV_

_*9 a.m. California, near Disneyland*_

"_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee_-"I groaned as I threw my alarm clock at the wall to shut it up. It was way too early for this. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. I laid there for about five minutes before groaning in frustration and sitting up. I blew some of my blonde and pink highlighted curls out of my face as kicked of the covers and got up and stretched. I sleepily wandered over to my vanity table so I could brush out my hair and begin my day. As I looked into the rectangular mirror, my eyes were drawn to the many pictures that I had taped to green and pink striped frame over the years. There were several pictures of me a various ages with a girl with raven black hair that was always framed her face in tangled curls and her beautiful blue and silver flecked violet eyes sparkled with fun and excitement. In some later ones there was a baby with golden blonde fuzzy hair and sapphire blue eyes cradled in the arms of the dark haired one. I smiled softly as I gazed at the pictures. The dark haired girl was my best friend, Desmoira Alyse Sinclaire, Mori or Dez for short, and she was like the sister I never had. We had become best friends in Kindergarten. At first I thought she was a little strange because she hardly ever spoke. But when she did she was very sweet, calm, collected, and intelligent. I, on the other hand, was loud, hyper, crazy, and forever getting in trouble. People often expected Mori to be the trouble maker because she always wore dark colors and often had her head in the clouds. They were often shocked to learn that she was good one of us. I was forever getting in and causing trouble and dragging poor Mori into it. Yet despite all the trouble I got her into, she remained my best friend and sister. We loved to hang out and watch Disney movies late into the night. She had always favored the Heroes and me the Villains. Although she thought Hades was hilarious and she felt pity for Scar. That was what always struck me as odd was that she had compassion for anyone. I sympathized with the Villains but she had compassion and forgiveness for almost anyone. Even when they hurt her she forgave them. Kinda like that time in third grade with this chick we knew named Amber. Amber attacked Mori and tried to steal her necklace and yet Mori still forgave her. Mori was like a puzzle sometimes and I just couldn't figure her out. Still she was my best friend and I accepted her. Our favorite thing to do was go to Disneyland whenever we could. Since her father and mother had worked there, we got free passes to the park. We went there so much, that the cast members knew us by sight. It was way cool. We did everything together and told each other everything; well almost everything.

As it turned out, Mori had kept a very big and I mean big, secret from me since the third grade. I frowned slightly as I remembered how I found out about it. It was toward the end of our junior year and Mori had once again disappeared somewhere claiming she had something to do. Normally this wouldn't have bothered me, but she had been doing this since the third grade. So I decided to follow her…

_*Flashback*_

_Mori had once again run off somewhere after school and I was determined to use all my ninja skills to track and find her. Well maybe not track, because she was wearing those clunky boots of hers. As I followed her, I executed what I liked to call my "Clopin Moves" which was a lot of rolling, spinning, flipping, and hiding. More than once I smacked into a wall and yet Mori never turned around; either I was better than I thought or Mori just wasn't paying attention. Anyway I followed her down to one of the unused music rooms down in the basement. Hardly anyone came down here because it was rumored to be haunted or something. Mori didn't seem to care as she continued to stride down the hall to the music room in a determined manner. Before she opened the door, she glanced around making sure she wasn't followed. I barely had time to dive behind a trash can to avoid being seen, smacking my head rather hard on the wall in the process. Mori disappeared into the music room as I peeked around the trash can, rubbing my poor sore head. I snuck down the hall to the door of the music room and silently opened it a crack so I could see and hear. She was alone and was messing around with a stereo, putting a CD into it. She fidgeted around with it a little more with it before a familiar song came on. I instantly recognized the song "Think of Me" from Mori's favorite musical, Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera. Mori loved the musical and adored the movie and listened to the soundtrack whenever she could. Although I was extremely curious as to why she would be down here. Mori often told me that my curiosity would one day get me in trouble. My question was quickly answered as the song began and the most beautiful voice I had ever heard began to sing. I was shocked beyond belief to discover that the one singing was my best friend. I was spellbound by the sound of her voice; it was simply breathtaking, almost ethereal. She sounded like an angel; an angel of music. I sat there on the floor, just listening to her. I felt my eyes fill with tears of joy as I listened to her heavenly voice sing:_

_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me  
We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .  
Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the way things  
might have been . . .  
Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . .  
Flowers fade,  
The fruits of summer fade,  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think of me!_

_She was breathing heavily after holding that last note, her face flushed and a wide smile full of triumph was painted upon her naturally red lips. She began to turn around and I quickly and quietly shut the door and hightailed it out of there before she could catch me. As I left, my mind was in a whir, as I tried to process what I had just seen and heard. To say that I was in shock was an understatement; I was completely blown away. I had no idea that she could sing like that! Ok, her voice had a musical quality to it that people often asked if she sang; now that I think about it, she never answered, she just gave them this knowing and secretive smile, like she knew something the rest of us didn't. I guess this is why she never spent the night on Fridays back in our early years. I was hurt, because from the looks of things, she's been keeping this from me since the third grade. But then again I really couldn't be mad at her; I mean she probably had a good reason for not telling me. Maybe she thought that I would make fun of her if she told me. I would've when we were younger but I was older now; older yes, but not as mature as Mori was, which was fine with me. I decided confront Mori on Monday._

_It went well and I convinced Mori to enter the school talent search to get a chance to sing at Disneyland and get signed by a major recording company. And it was also a chance to show Amber, who had tormented us through the years since grade school. The night of the show, Mori was a nervous wreck. So to cheer her up and make her laugh, I decided spout off some quotes in hopes of making her laugh and loosening her up._

"_Hey, Dez. Guess what?"_

_She looked up at me when I called her name with a confused expression upon her face._

_What's that spice that you're always cookin' with whenever you make pasta?"_

"_Cilantro, why?"_

"_What the samheck is ci-lantro?"_

_She stared at me for a few seconds, most likely wondering if I've lost my sanity. After a few seconds, her lips started twitching as she understood the joke. I plowed on, intending to get a full smile and a laugh._

"_I got ya four basic food groups: beans, bacon, whiskey and lard!"_

_Smile._

"_I'm fluent in Flatula Dez. I took 2 years of it in high school"_

_Smile and a laugh; mission accomplished._

"_Ha, I have succeeded in my mission! Now go out there and strike a blow for strange and weird girls everywhere!" I cried striking a dramatic pose. Mori just rolled her eyes at my childish antics. I was knocked outta my pose by Amber flouncing past us like a prima donna as she took her place to begin her number._

"_Outta the way freaks and watch as I blow them away with my beautiful voice. Then I'll get the fame and fortune that I deserve." She sneered at us._

"_Gosh Amber, I didn't know that you wanted to sing so badly at Disneyland. I thought you said it was stupid." I asked like I was honestly interested in her reasons. Amber was one of those rich, super skinny, beautiful girls, that always thought that the world revolved around them and that the rest of us were not worth the dirt beneath her shoes. She was beautiful but she was a jealous and cruel person. She hated Mori because Mori got a lot of attention from guys, and had a naturally curvy figure that most girls would kill to have, and could only get through plastic surgery. And it didn't help that due to Mori's sweet nature, quite intelligence and fantastic grades, made her a favorite of the staff, and allowed her to take her senior classes and to graduate a year early. So she was technically a Senior as a Junior. Those made Amber hate her even more, because Amber was a senior and was being threatened to be held back. It didn't help that Mori had thwarted her attempts at stealing her necklace which she felt should've been hers, as she thought it was too pretty for Mori to have, and was not at all pleased when she got suspended from school all those years ago. Ever since then she made our life a living hell every chance she got. Which was quiet often, if she could get away with it. She was a vile person and was quite the villain. She was the type of girl that would probably scare even Maleficent herself. _

_Amber was about to reply, but one of the stagehands signaled that it was her turn, so she gave us one last sneer and then turned her back on us to begin her song. Nothing could have prepared us for the horrifying, earsplitting shrieking that came next. We all winced and covered our ears to keep them from becoming completely damaged. We were all horrorstruck to discover that the noise was coming from Amber of all things. Mori looked ready to die and I didn't blame her one bit. It must have been torture for her to have to hear that cow killing a song from Phantom of the Opera and so horribly off-key. Mori had a look of pure agony upon her face as she tried desperately to block out the noise; I wouldn't have been surprised if she had dropped to the floor just writhing from the pure agony and pain of it. When Amber was finally finished, she looked like she was expecting a standing ovation, only she got nothing. Not even her own parents were clapping for her. It was dead silent; the only sound came from a poor infant who had been awakened from its peaceful slumber by Amber's horrifying screeching. Mori had a look of sympathy upon hearing the poor baby cry. She always had a soft spot for kids; Pooh Bear and friends too, although she'd blush and deny it._

_Amber stood there waiting for the thunderous applause that would never come. She stood there for about five minutes until the drama teacher forced her off the stage. Amber was still oblivious to the fact that she was a horrible singer. She honestly thought the silence was due to what she thought was fantastic singing. As she strutted past us like the prima donna she was, she gave us a nasty smirk as if to say: "beat that if you can!" I just rolled my eyes as I whispered to Mori that Amber sounded worse than Carlotta and that was saying something. Mori didn't answer because she was as still as a statue and pale like a ghost. It was then that I realized that she was terrified. I quickly remembered that Mori was terrified of large crowds and standing before them; whether it was performing or just giving a speech in class, she was terrified. She looked at me with wide eyes, clearly frightened out of her wits. I reached out and gripped her hand reassuringly._

"_Hey, just forget that there are people out there and just imagine that you are singing for your favorite characters. Like John Rolfe, Auron, Puck, Owen Burnett-"_

"_Not helping Syrena! So not helping! If anything its making me even more nervous! How is that supposed to help? Maybe I shouldn't do this, this was a bad idea. Why did I let you convince me to do this? I'll make a fool of myself! Ugh, I knew this was a bad idea!_

"_Mori!"_

"_Thank you. I'm fine. I'm fine." _

"_And now, please put your hands together for our very own Miss Desmoira Sinclaire as she sings Don't Forget by Demi Lovato."_

_Mori took a deep breath before taking her place to begin her number. She was the last person to go as she requested. Amber stood off to the side with a nasty sneer upon her face, just waiting for Mori to screw up and make a fool of herself. I smirked to myself, knowing that Amber and everyone here was about to get the shock of their lives. It gave me a strange sort of pleasure knowing that Amber was about to be put into her place. It was strange to feel that way, it was almost like I was the villain gloating over the suffering of the hero. But Amber was no hero, so I just brushed it off, and watched as Mori blew everyone away with her voice. I smiled in happiness when the crowd erupted into cheers and I ran at Mori, glomping the life outta her as she stood there in shock, much like a deer caught in the headlights. I grinned evilly at the furious expression on her face; served her right for making our lives a living hell. * end flashback*_

Mori had become an instant sensation and over the weeks before her performance at Disneyland, people from major recording companies were always calling and visiting with gifts and offers in hopes she would sign with them. She would be visited by well-wishers and admirers and men coming by in hopes of wooing her. She refused to see the latter of the visitors as some were too old for her or only wanted to use her for her fame. The only ones she wouldn't refuse to see were the children. As Mori had already graduated, she spent much of her time visiting with the kids that came by the house or came up to her at the park or at Disneyland. She always greeted them with a smile and always signed their pieces of paper or whatever else they shoved at her. She always stood with them as their parents took pictures. She visited the local children's hospital and talked with the children there and told them stories about Disneyland and all the great heroes, princes and princesses of Disney. I always told her she would be a great mother. That much was obvious, especially when her new sister Anika was born. From the minute she laid eyes on that baby, she was attached to her and devoted to her like any sister would be. At first glance they would appear different as day and night. Anika had golden blonde fuzz on her head and the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen. They were so blue that Mori started calling her "Little Sapphire", "Little Bluebird", or "Little Sunbeam". Mori adored her and was always in the nursery singing to her. I liked her too, she was a total sweetie and just a joy to be around.

But there were times that I felt jealous of Mori and Anika. They had a loving family that loved them very much, but I had parents that didn't give a damn about me or what I did or if I even came home; most of the time I stayed with Mori and Ani. Although, I loved Mori to death, I was jealous of her, she was beautiful, smart caring, talented, sweet and everyone loved her. She was everything I wanted to be. It was like she was the beautiful princess and I was the villain. Maybe that's why I sympathized with the Villains so much, because I sometimes felt like one.

But I still loved her and she me. We still had great times until that night when she lost everything: her hopes, dreams and future. I still thought that Amber was the one who told that psycho where she lived. But I couldn't prove it; because of her, Mori's life was ruined and I lost my best friend. Mori couldn't deal with the constant reminders of what her life once was and how her dreams were shattered. So she decided to leave and move to a small and secluded town where no one would know who she was or where she came from. During the time she waited while the paperwork was being processed, Mori grew colder and distant. She never looked at anyone or wanted to be around people. The only people she could tolerate was myself and Ani. I worried about her but there was very little I could do to help her. So it was with a heavy heart that I bid my friend goodbye, not knowing if I would ever see her again. I still visited Ani for her sake. When I turned 18, I moved out of my house and into a small apartment near Disneyland where I took a job as a cashier. The pay was good and I got a free pass to the park. Two years after Mori left, another tragedy struck. Mori's parents, Mark and Helen, were found dead in their attic. What struck me as odd was that they found an old spinning wheel up there and by the sound of it, it seemed that they pricked their fingers on the spindle before dying. They called it "The Sleeping Beauty Murders" which sounded pretty cliché. If I didn't know any better, I would've said it was the work of Maleficent. But that was stupid; Maleficent and the Villains weren't real…..Right?

* * *

_(I think I'll end the chapter here…Kidding! *laughs like crazy* Oh man you guys really thought that I was gonna end the chapter there didn't you? *Crickets chirping* Really? Come on, I was just messing around with you guys- *ninja dodges a flurry of objects thrown* Ha ya'll missed me- *gets hit in the face with a giant book and nailed in the forehead with a rock* Ow! Alright who threw that!? Ashley and Julia!? You guys are mean! Now I know why Rainlilly complains about ya'll so much! *dodges a dagger thrown by Julia* Alright, alright already! Sheesh! I swear you people don't know how to take a joke! I was trying to lighten the mood up a little. Sheesh! I have decided that I am going to add Elliot the Dragon from Pete's Dragon to the story as I was inspired by watching Pete's Dragon earlier before conking out on the couch. So anyway, we will be back with Dez's point of view as well as Ani's. We will also run into Puck as well as Owen Burnett. They will also have their own point of views. The next parts will have humor, as well as blood and scary situations. You have been warned. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go make some ramen while you enjoy the rest of the chapter._

* * *

_New Orleans, streets of The French Quarter, Early Afternoon, Desmoira's Pov._

We had left early in the morning and arrived at a nearby airport and took a cab to New Orleans, arriving in the early afternoon. According to the invitation, I was to meet with an Owen Burnett and we would board a private plane for the rest of the journey. I thought it was a little odd that we didn't fly all the way to California, but Ani seemed excited about going to Disneyland and quiet honestly the stop was welcome as Ani hated sitting still for so long and we needed to stretch our legs. We weren't due to meet with Mr. Burnett for a few more hours, I decided that taking a walk around the French Quarter was needed so we could stretch our legs and do some sightseeing and quite possibly distract Ani who was quite cranky at the moment due to not having a nap and being cooped up in a seat for several hours. I was quite tired myself, as I did not have a proper nap and a neighbor who would not stop talking.

It was a rather nice day, a bit cool, but nonetheless pleasant. I was wearing a black peasant dress with the sleeves of the shoulders and a dark purple waist corset accentuating my figure. I still wore my choker to hide the scar and I had managed to twist my hair up and secure it with a jeweled pin that had belonged to my mother. Ani was wearing a little blue sundress with puffed sleeves, a white silk sash tied around her little waist and white lace trimming the hem and sleeves and a white ribbon tying the sides of her hair at the back of her head in a big bow. She looked around in wide eyed wonder at all the hustle and bustle of the streets around us. I stopped at a stall and bought a beautiful shawl made of white lace with a black ribbon woven into the lace around the edge and bought one for Ani that was smaller and had blue ribbon. I draped the shawl around my shoulders and carried Ani's as we continued our walk down the streets. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost time for us to meet with Mr. Burnett for lunch.

We were about halfway to our meeting place when a man standing on the corner of a street with a table in front of him was flipping cards with extreme skill. From what I could hear he was telling fortunes. I decided to go over and see if he could read my fortune. As we neared him, Ani began to fuss and pull at my hand. I picked her up and continued on to where he was standing, watching us approach, almost as if he was waiting for us.

He was tall and skinny with dark skin, wearing an old fashion dark purple tuxedo and top hat with a feather sticking out of the band and a skull topped cane leaned against the table. He gave a charming smile when I stopped in front of him.

"Good Afternoon madam, may I have the honor of reading your fortune?" At my nod he continued. "The cards will reveal your past, present and future. Just pick three and the cards will reveal all." He said as he held out all the cards with the backs to me in a fan shape. I reached forward with my right hand and pulled out three from the middle. I looked at them and they were blank. I looked up at him in confusion. He just smiled again and took the one on the left from my hand and placed on the table in between us. To my amazement, it changed to show me surrounded by my family and Syrena. It then showed me on a stage in front of a huge audience singing my heart out. And then it showed me with my back turned and it looked like I was leaving in a cloud of rain and sadness. I looked up at him in shock as he began to explain what I had seen play out before my very eyes.

"Now, in the past you lead a happy life surrounded by your loved ones. You then got to see your dream fulfilled of singing to the word. But then it was cut short as a tragic accident, robbed of your hopes and dreams and crushing them into dust. You could not deal with the sadness and hurt, so you left your loved ones behind, to start a new life in a town where no one would of you and your tragic past." By the time he was finished my eyes were wide in shock. How did he know all this? I was quite certain that my story had been forgotten. I was sure that if I disappeared, then everyone would have forgotten me. There was the small possibility that there were such things as magic and such, but I was very skeptical person, one who did not easily believe in magic and the supernatural. To me, magic was just a load of poppycock.

He smiled as if he knew exactly what I was thinking and pulled the middle card from my somewhat slack fingers and laid it down next to the first one. This time, it showed me receiving the news of the death of my parents and my reunion with Anika, receiving the invitation, and then us walking the streets of New Orleans.

"You've recently suffered a great loss, but gained something precious as well. You also have recently gained an invitation to a great adventure. And you have stopped in our humble little town before continuing your great adventure."

He pulled the third card from my hand but did not put it down. Instead he stared at it for a few moments before holding horizontally in between us. He blew on it, causing some strange purple dust to fly up in my face. I coughed and tried to wave it out of my face. Suddenly, it felt like my mind clouded up and nothing seemed to matter. I was vaguely aware of Ani pulling on my hand, trying to pull me away and crying out for me. But I just ignored her.

He held his hand out in between us as he said: "I see a bright future in store for you, full of everything you have ever lost will be yours. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"

One side of me was telling me to flee with Ani as fast as my legs could go. But my judgment seemed clouded. I slowly extended my hand towards his to shake….

* * *

*_Anika's POV*_

I kept trying to pull my Sissy away from the Bad Man. I remember seeing him in The Princess and The Frog and I knew that he was a bad man. I didn't want her to go near him. He had bad magic, why couldn't she tell? Then he blew something in her face that made her ignore me. She never did that! I wish someone would come and save us!

* * *

_*Owen Burnett's POV*_

I quickly walked the streets of New Orleans, following Puck as he flew ahead, unseen and unheard to all except me. We had arrived at the appointed meeting place to discover that the girl was not there. I thought she was merely late until Puck picked up the magic trail of the Shadow Man. We instantly set off in search of the girls by following their own magic trails. This was the only time that I had seen Puck so serious about something that wasn't related to Oberon or young Alexander Xanatos. I could feel Puck become even more agitated as their magic trails began to head in the same direction of the Shadow Man's. There was a sudden burst of magic that we both felt as we neared our destination. That feeling alone seemed to send Puck into a rage and we quickly rounded the corner. What I saw shocked me: the eldest was beautiful. I never really noticed women before, but she certainly caught my eye. She had the blackest hair that seemed to shimmer in the afternoon light. It looked incredibly thick and soft and if it was down it would probably reach past her curvy hips. The tanned skin of her shoulders was bared to the warmth of the sun and coolness of the light breeze. Her eyes would've been beautiful to look at if not for the fact that they were glowing and blank due to the effect of a mind spell. I looked up at Puck as he pulled out a pouch full of golden dust that would reverse the effects of the spell and also make her more relaxed and cause her to forget where she had seen me before. The King had told us that the eldest had seen the show about us and thought it wise that we take the dust to avoid problems. She was about to take the Shadow Man's hand and if she did then all would be lost before it even began. I watched as Puck turned the light breeze into a raging wind and directed it in their direction. The tactic worked; the cards and The Shadow Man were blown away as the spell on the girl was broken. The wind blew her hair free, the pin that kept it up falling to ground and the shawl that had hung off her shoulder was tossed about in the wind. I saw her eyes clear and sparkle with the golden dust. If anything it made them more beautiful. I heard the little girl giggling and I looked away from her sister to see that Puck was flying around her head and making faces and making her laugh. I glanced around and noticed that the Shadow Man escaped. I would have to report this to the King as well as Mr. Xanatos. I quickly composed myself and strode over to the elder princess and picked up her pin. I watched as she slowly came back to her senses…

* * *

_Desmoira's POV_

I blinked slowly and shook my head slightly. I was utterly confused; one second I was getting my fortune told and the next it was like my mind went blank and I was watching through a thick fog. All the while it felt like I was about to do something that I would seriously regret. Then there was this fierce wind that came out of nowhere and blew the cards away. It felt like that my mind cleared and a weight was lifted off my shoulders and I felt relaxed and care-free. It took me a moment to realize that my pin had fallen out and my hair had come tumbling down. I quickly adjusted my shawl and began looking around on ground for it frantically. It was the only thing I had left of my mother and couldn't bear the thought of losing it. I was almost to the point of tears, when I heard someone clearing their throat. I glanced up to see a man with light blue eyes, short blonde hair, wearing glasses, a dark blue suit, a white button up and a red tie. He was rather attractive and when he spoke, his voice sent shivers down my spine as he said with what sounded like a British accent: "I believe this is yours miss." In his hand he held my mother's hairpin. I straightened up instantly and took it from him gratitude shining in my eyes. I tried to pin my hair back up but it felt like hands were tangling in my hair and preventing me from pinning my hair back up. I glanced up at the man and he seemed to be glaring at something behind me. I snuck a glance behind me and saw nothing.

After a few minutes of struggling with my hair, I finally managed to pin it back up. I glanced at where the man reading my fortune had been but he was gone. For some reason that did not bother me; I turned around and looked back at the attractive man that seemed hauntingly familiar. I knew I had seen him somewhere before, I just couldn't remember.

"You are Miss Desmoira Sinclaire?" At my nod, he continued, "I am Owen Burnett. I am to escort you to your private plane and I am to escort you should you wish to leave Disneyland. For now let us go to lunch, for we have a long journey ahead of us." He turned and offered his right arm to me. I took it amazed at how well defined it was. I blushed slightly at the thought. I noticed that never took his left hand out of his pocket but kept it well hidden. I was curious, but thought it better not to question it in case it brought up an awkward subject for him. Ani latched herself on to my free hand as we walked down the street. She kept giggling and watching something above our heads, but when I looked up, I saw nothing. I just figured that Ani was just playing with her imaginary friends again. I glanced at Mr. Burnett and noticed that his face was a little tense as if was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. I was again curious but decided to leave it alone.

As we walked down the street, I could hear people remarking on what an adorable family we made. I blushed at the comments. It seemed that people thought that Mr. Burnett was my husband and Ani our daughter. I had to admit that he was very attractive, but I hardly knew him, no matter how familiar he seemed to be.

CLANG!...

* * *

_And that's the end of the chapter folks. Whew that took forever to write! I had originally planned it to be longer but I need to do some research on Disneyland again and map out her route when she has to run. Now don't worry that wasn't Ani. Wow 18 pages. I can't believe I finally finished it. I would highly suggest checking out my deviant art account under the name of LadyDesmoria. It has some outfits the Desmoira will wear and also some for Syrena. I will post pictures of different outfits that she wears throughout the story. I will let you know when._

_As always read and review. Remember reviews make Ani happy. Sad Ani equals pissed off Opera Ghost who Punjab anyone who doesn't review and make his Little Angel happy. Well I'm going to bed. I might do a Total Drama fic as well as a Cirque Du Freak. Not sure yet. Well goodnight, or morning since its 2 in the morning that I posted this. Bye!_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Unwelcome Attention

_Hi guys! This is a faster update because this is a filler chapter since I need a little bit more time to do some research for the Disneyland Chapter. I still gotta map out her route when the time comes. As we know the Villains con cause trouble in the real world and you can bet that they are going to try again. So this is to tide ya'll lot over until I get done with my research. There's a lot of crap going on in my life and writing makes me feel better. There is a small chance that I will go on a trip with my mum so I don't know when I will update or if I have the opportunity to write. Now to answer comments:_

_Rainlilly: I am so glad that you think I rock. That means a lot coming from you. And yeah, I understand the writer's block. It is a curse known to all writer kind. Oh well, what can we do? It happens. And Julia just because you and Ashley are frustrated doesn't mean you get to sneak over to my stories and cause problems. Do it again and I'll sic Puck, Jareth, and Erik on ya. And I don't think Rainlilly would be too happy if Erik, also known as the Phantom of the Opera, decides to use Punjab lasso on ya'll and hang ya. That or he'll booby trap the house like he did with his lair and ya'll could end up falling into a pit of stakes. Or Jareth will just banish you to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Yes all it does is smell, but trust me it's enough to make the punishment. Best part is that if you so much as stick a foot in the Bog, you'll smell bad for the rest of your life. It'll never wash off. Or, he'll stick into an oubliette or send the Cleaners after ya. An oubliette is a hole where you stick people and forget about them. The Cleaners is a machine operated by goblins down in the tunnels of the Labyrinth that fills the entire place and there is no way around it and so you'll get torn and ripped to bits. Not pleasant. Puck, well Puck will just turn you into something you won't like. He once turned my cousin into a chicken and set the cats and Ani after him. Funniest thing ever. It was epic and I got it all on tape. So for your safety, stay out._

_Anyway, I'm glad you liked Amber and I would be honored if Amber would be included. Talk about getting a blast from the past. Heh, Amber reminds me of Regina George from that movie Mean Girls. Desmoira and Amber hated each other although it was mostly one sided. She could probably hate Dez for the same reasons. I had someone ask me if Amber was gonna be the antagonist, not in this one but she will in the sequel. I hope you update real soon. You rock too!_

_Solaria: I am glad you loved the chapter so much and I loved the nickname for Ani. And I am so glad the idea for Total Drama was so well received. To be honest I love Chris and he is gonna be fun to mess with. Desmoira and Anika will be in it although Anika will not be on the island. It will have the same characters but I am going to change things up a bit, like Dez will make it to the final instead of Gwen or Owen, not sure yet but I definitely want her to go up against Heather in the final three. And Chris is gonna get the surprise of his life at the end. But there will be lots of romantic tension between them. Its gonna be good. And Noah, really? Huh, I did not expect that._

_Anyway, Jareth and Puck are still fighting so they will not be here. Quite honestly it was getting on my nerves. So to help with the disclaimer, we have two very special guests with us tonight! All the way from the Hundred Acre Woods, please give a warm welcome to everyone's favorite silly old bear, Winnie the Pooh and the ever adorable cutie, Piglet!_

_Pooh: Hello LadySly. It's very nice of you to have us here. You wouldn't happen to have a small smackeral of honey would you? I have rumblies in my tumbly._

_*Giggles* Hello, Pooh Bear. You always have the rumblies. I might have a smackeral of honey around here somewhere for you and Piglet. Wait a minute, where is Piglet? I thought he came in with you. So where did he go? Piglet dear, where are you?_

_Piglet: I-I-I-I'm und-d-d-d-der h-h-h-h-here!_

_*looks under the bed* Piglet dear, why on earth are you under the bed? There's nothing to be scared of. They won't harm you._

_Piglet: B-b-b-b-b-b-but what about t-t-t-t-t-t-t-them *points at Jareth and Puck*_

_Oh them? Nah they are idiots but they're harmless mostly. *winces as a bolt of magic flies past my ear* Hold that thought and Piglet cover your ears and close your eyes. * Once he does, violent crashes and cursing are heard before two loud thuds are heard before a door slams shut* Sorry about that, I had to beat them up. And surprisingly, Pooh didn't notice a thing as he was too busy eating the honey I found for him. That bear is so silly when it comes to honey. And oh dear, he's got his head stuck in the honey pot again. Oh bother. While I try to rescue that silly old bear, Piglet will give the disclaimer. *Shakes Piglet gently so he knows its safe.* Piglet dear, if you would be so kind. And remember you are very brave, Piglet. You faced the Backson and a Heffalump._

_Piglet: I am pretty brave, aren't I?_

_Indeed you are, Piglet dear, indeed you are. For a hero is not measured by his strength or size but by the size of his heart, and you Piglet have a very big heart full of love for your friends and you'd do anything for them. And remember Piglet it's ok to be afraid of things. I even get scared sometimes._

_Piglet: You do?_

_Sure I do. I get scared if you or your friends are in danger. Lots of other things scare me as well. I'm terrified of heights and spiders. Among other things that I won't mention. So you are very brave Piglet. Don't ever forget that, Ok?_

_Piglet: You're right. Thanks LadySly. *Hugs*_

_Aww. Thanks Piglet dear! *Hugs him back* Now what do you say we do the disclaimer so we can get this story started?_

_Piglet: Ok. LadySly does not own anything that belongs to Disney or Disneyland. She does not own Disneyland or any of its rides. Everything belongs to Disney except her own characters. Syrena belongs to Solaria Daughter of Apollo. She does not own any of the songs used in this chapter. They belong to their respective owners. She does not own any Kingdom Hearts characters; they belong to Square Enix. How was that?_

_That was wonderful Piglet! Well done! Now you go try to help Pooh while I give the warnings, Ok?_

_Piglet: Sure! Pooh? Are you all right? LadySly and I will help you out._

_Pooh: *muffled* Oh bother it seems I have got my head stuck in a honey pot again. Bother!_

_*Chuckles* Silly old Bear! All right, I'll let you get to it then. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pull the honey pot off that silly old bear's head again. Please enjoy Chapter 8 of the story._

* * *

_Desmoira's Pov_

_**CLANG….! **_ The sudden noise startled me out of my thoughts. I quickly looked down at Anika to see if she was alright. What surprised me was the fact that she was laughing her head off, looking at something. I glanced in the direction she was looking and was startled to see that a heavy iron lamppost was shaking violently as if been blown around by a violent wind or been struck by an object with heavy force. There was a light breeze, not strong enough to shake the lamppost. And I glanced around and saw nothing within range that could've hit the lamppost. It was indeed very odd. I looked back down at Ani as she looked up at me, tears of laughter gathering in the corner of her pretty little eyes. I raised an eyebrow as if to ask what she was laughing at. She giggled some more as she pointed upwards at a certain point near the lamppost. I was not prepared for the words that came out of her mouth.

"The silly man with the pretty white hair went kaboom and got an ouchie! He gots a booboo now on his head cause he wasn't looking where he was going. Silly man! Silly Puck!"

To say I was mildly surprised would be an understatement. I was downright shocked. I quickly wracked my memories in an effort to remember if there was anywhere she could have heard that name. As far as I knew, my parents never read "A Midsummer's Night Dream" to her and while I had the play, she couldn't read yet. So where had she heard that name? Then, as if it was struggling up from a deep, hazy and murky bog, a thought came to mind. I vaguely recalled a show I used to watch when I was much younger, that dealt with gargoyles, magic, and The Children of Oberon. I recalled that Puck was a main character in the show and showed up quite often to cause mischief and such. I barely recalled a battle between Puck and Oberon, the lord of Avalon himself, which resulted in Puck being bound to the human form he had created and was stripped of almost all his magic and banished from Avalon for eternity. As quickly as this thought appeared, it quickly vanished, leaving me utterly confused. It was quite possible that Ani had seen a rerun of the show at some point and had made an imaginary character based on the Puck she had seen. It was quite possible, although for the life of me, I simply could not remember the name of the show. I snuck a glance at Mr. Burnett to see his reaction to all this and was quite surprised. He seemed to be torn between keeping his stony expression and laughing. I gazed up at him in curiosity, wondering if he knew something that I did not.

He glanced down at me and his expression once again became a mask of calmness and poise. He cleared his throat and offered a small smile that made my stomach squirm pleasantly. I decided that he looked even more attractive when he smiled, no matter how small it was. I smiled back at him and could've sworn a light blush stained his cheeks for a brief moment. I blinked and then it was gone as quickly as it appeared, leaving me to wonder if I had just imagined it.

"Shall we continue on? I am sure you and your sister are quite famished after your long trip and quite tired too. Come, I know of a small café that is well known for its friendly service and wonderful home-style cooking, which I am sure will suit your tastes, am I correct?" He asked looking down into my face. It was then that I realized how tall he was. He was at least a head taller than my 5' 6 making him at least 6 feet tall. I mentally shook my head and smiled my assent up at him. He gave a small smile in return and cleared his throat once again. As we started on our way again, I glanced back up at the area near the lamppost that Ani had pointed at and again saw nothing. Well Ani wasn't hurt, so I suppose that was all that mattered. Little did I know that a certain Trickster was flying just above our heads, rubbing his head and cursing his own stupidity.

* * *

_Puck's Pov_

I could not believe that had happened. I nearly blew the mission with my stupidity. Normally, when I was fooling around, I was able to pay attention to my surroundings while causing mischief. But when I heard that comment about family and it startled me so bad that I ran into that stupid lamppost and it just had to be made from iron, the one thing that could hurt Faes. I was definitely going to feel that for awhile. No sooner had that happened, the little Princess began to laugh. It must have been a pretty funny sight to see if she was laughing so hard. The eldest seemed like she was trying to figure out where her sister had learned my name. It was quite fun to watch as her face was so expressive and beautiful- wait a sec! Where had that come from? Like Owen, I never really took notice of women, Fae or Mortal. But this strange mortal, who was destined to be a Princess, had caught my attention. I think it was her beautiful eyes, such a rare color they were with specks of blue and silver, reminding me of twilight, so expressive, deep and passionate with sorrow and turmoil, were one of the features that drew me in. They say eyes are the windows to the soul and I was starting to believe that. Staring into her eyes, I could see that she had a kind and gentle heart, full of compassion and love. But it had scars due to loss, sorrow and hardships. Most would crumble under the weight of what she went through, but here she was her heart and soul scarred yes, but strong and proud. I saw a small part of her heart that was aflame with darkness. The flame was small and overpowered by the goodness of her heart, but I knew if given the right fuel, the flames of darkness would quickly grow and become a raging fire of darkness consuming her completely to point where the light would vanish from her heart and all goodness would be lost forever. I shuddered at the thought, she had the most beautiful heart I had ever seen and I was quite determined to keep it that way. I would not allow that dark flame to take over. What was wrong with me? I never cared that much about mortals or mortal women for that matter. They were just a good source of entertainment, nothing more and nothing less. Yet this girl made me feel strange. I felt very protective of her and the need to protect her from harm was strong. It just didn't make sense; I had never felt like this any of the women on Avalon when I was there. So what was it about this woman that made me feel this way? And why did I feel insanely jealous of Owen when people thought that he was the girl's husband and the young princess their child? It just did not make any sense to me. Maybe I should talk to Fox about this when I had the chance. I knew if I didn't figure this out soon, I was sure to go mad….

* * *

_Desmoira's Pov_

Lunch was lovely and the cooking was fantastic. I don't think I had ever eaten anything so delicious in my life. Mr. Burnett was not one for much conversations but he was a welcome presence. A few young men had walked into the café and had taken a table not too far from our own. We ignored them, for they weren't bothering us. It was going well until one of the guys saw me and pointed me out to his friends. I hadn't seen this but Mr. Burnett had. I glanced up at him for a moment was startled to see that his fist was clenched and an angry look upon his face that was barely concealed. He seemed to be glaring at something behind me. Due to my curious nature, I began to turn around but was stopped by Mr. Burnett grabbing my hand. He shook his head discreetly and whispered so only I could hear.

"Do not turn around. A group of men are sitting behind you and they have noticed you. Turning around will only encourage them and I have reasons to believe their intentions are not good. Please for your safety and that of your sister, does not turn around or give any signs that you have noticed them."

My eyes widened and I discreetly nodded my head to avoid detection. Unfortunately for us, one of them had seen me begin to turn around and had told the leader of the group. He in turn seemed to think that it was an invitation for him to come over and try to chat me up. I heard him get up from his seat and begin to swagger over. Luckily, our waiter had arrived with the bill and Mr. Burnett paid it quickly, while I picked up Ani. It was obvious that he wanted us out of there to avoid conflict. However, for us we weren't so lucky. Just as we reached the door, my free arm was grabbed roughly from behind and I was yanked backwards against a hard body that smelled of stale cigars, sweat, alcohol and too much of a foul smelling cologne. I stiffened at once and held Ani tightly and prayed that we would get of this unscathed. It was then I noticed that it was deathly silent in the café as everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at us.

"Hey baby, why don't you ditch Mr. Tightass and the brat and come have fun with some real men? It will be worth your while." A voice that was rough from continued smoking rasped in my ear. I looked up at Mr. Burnett and there was a look of barely disguised rage upon his face. It honestly frightened me, even though it was not aimed at me.

"Let her go." His voice was low and calm, but you could hear the fury that was barely contained within his voice. I prayed that we could get out of here without injuries but the way things were going, that might not be possible. I just hope no one pulled out a gun.

*CLICK!* I just had to jinx it. I let Ani go as a woman stepped cautiously forward and took my sister in her arms and held her protectively. If not for the situation I was in, I would've marveled at her. She was young, but she had long silver hair that seemed to glimmer like starlight and dark blue eyes, darker than Ani's. She seemed project pride and strength and I felt that she would keep Ani safe. I didn't know who she was or how I knew this, I just knew. I winced slightly as the man behind me tightened his grip on my arm and shoved the barrel of a gun against the side of my head.

Mr. Burnett's face became a mask of indifference, but I could see in his eyes that his fury had reached the peak and it was only a matter of time before he acted. I just hope he didn't end up dead or seriously injured. I just hoped that we would get out of here alive. I was the only family Ani had left and there was no way in Hell I would allow some crazy guy keep me from her. So I did the first thing that came to mind: S.I.N.G- Solar Plexus, Instep, Nose, and Groin. I hit him in order of the letters and he let go of me and I was able to move away quickly. It was then I noticed that a fierce wind was raging outside but the minute I got free it stopped, almost as it never happened. A blue blur rushed past me and I turned just in time to see Mr. Burnett punch the guy who had the gun in the face with the hand that had been hidden in his pocket the whole time and once he was knocked out, he proceeded to beat up the others with surprising skills and strength. By the looks of the moves he was pulling, I would say that he took martial arts.

But what really shocked me was his hand. His left hand the one he had never taken out of his pocket was stone. I didn't know how it was possible, but I knew it wasn't fake, because I spent summers at a theater camp and we had to learn how to apply makeup to get a certain effect, and I knew right away not even a professional could make it look like real stone. His hand was not moving at all even though it should have been. It was completely made of stone. As soon as I had realized this, a gentle breeze blew around me, carrying a sweet scent with it. I inhaled deeply, for I could not get enough of the smell. It was nothing like I had ever smelled and yet it made me think of mysterious woods and fields full of flowers. I suddenly became drowsy and I began to sway on my feet. I was vaguely aware of Mr. Burnett carrying me bridal style and the girl from early carrying Ani as she slept. I drifted in and out and the next time that I was semi-aware, I was lucid enough to realize that I was in an extremely comfortable reclining seat in a plane and that we were up in the air. I could feel Ani curled up in a little ball at my side with her head pillowed against my chest and her right thumb stuck in her mouth. I smiled sleepily and wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm. She stirred slightly before snuggling closer and tucking her head under my chin. I could hear the gentle rhythm of her breathing and feel her breath across the skin of my throat in gentle puffs from her nose. It was so soothing that I soon fell back asleep, not knowing that the next time that I woke up, the greatest adventure of our lives would soon take place…

* * *

_End Notes: Whoo I'm glad that's done with! It took me awhile but here it is! Thank you for your patience. Thought it would be good to cause a little tension and such. Bet ya'll weren't expecting the gun pulling were ya? And here we got to see a bit more of Dez's personality other than her sweet side. Cookies to anyone who got the reference and can tell me the movie. As I said, Dez is a princess, but she is not gonna sit around and let the guy do all the work. Which is why I think she and Esmeralda are going to get along just fine. In the last few weeks, I have been tempted to write a Total Drama Island Fic with Dez and Chris MacLean. Dez will look the same but she will have her voice and her story will be different. I have made a picture for Rainlilly's HRSF2 on deviantart and it features Dez and Syrena with their guys. I will admit that the colors may be a bit off on the guys but I did the best I could. I will upload it and it can be found under the name LadyDesmoria and I think I shall put in a folder titled Dez and Syrena. The dresses are what they could wear after everything is said and done and they have to face the King's judgment. I picked white because I feel white represents rebirth and second chances. Syrena the second chance at being good and Dez the rebirth because she gets her voice back. And the guys are there too because they meet up with them after the King has made his judgment. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and now it is time to vote on the pairing. Pick your favorite guys and the one with the most votes wins and he will be paired up with Dez in the story. You can pick more than one_

_And here are the guys:_

_John Rolfe_

_Puck/Owen Burnett (these guys are a package deal)_

_Auron_

_Axel _

_James Norrington_

_Jim Hawkins (only if people really want them to end up together, but I was thinking that she is more like a big sister to Jim)_

_Well that's all I got for now unless there is someone that you would like to see in the voting. Remember to leave your votes in the reviews._

_See Ya!_


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Waking Up In Disneyland_

_Hey guys! *Crickets chirp* Right then. I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. There was a lot of stuff going on and I was busy. Plus I started a Total Drama fic, so that has been taking up a lot of my time. Haha anyways, I'm sorry again for the long period between updates. Now let's get to the story! Cookies to anyone who can guess what song the title is a parody of. And to anyone who can guess just who are the shadows in her nightmare and the mysterious voice is in her dreams._

* * *

_Dez's Pov ~Nightmare/Dream~_

_Darkness. Everywhere I looked there was darkness. I could see myself, but nothing else. Even though I couldn't see anything else, I knew that they were there. Who or what they were, I didn't know, but I knew they were there and I could feel their malice and evil like a thick blanket. I had to get away, I had to find Ani. As I ran I noticed that I was wearing a long flowing white dress that seemed to glow in the darkness. I could feel them all around me and no matter how fast I ran they were always there. _

_The darkness seemed to close in on me as they drew closer, their evil laughter echoing through this seemingly endless black abyss and sending chills up my spine. As they drew closer, I could see faint outlines of their figures that seemed so familiar, but filled me dread._

_I heard them whispering to me, to give into the darkness of my heart, and give it to them. As the whispers continued, it seemed that the darkness was crawling up my dress, turning it black as the night. I tried to run away, but I could not move and the darkness crept steadily upward, moving towards my heart. I suddenly felt myself sinking downwards, the darkness swallowing me up. I prayed for rescue, for someone to take me away. As I looked up, I noticed a small point of light, almost like a star. I stretched out my hand towards it, as if hoping I could reach it and dispel the darkness surrounding me. To my amazement, it grew bigger and brighter, until the shadows disappeared and everything became a blinding white. I watched as the darkness slipped from me, my dress becoming pure white once again. It became so bright that I could not see. I was vaguely aware of someone gently taking my right hand and pulling me upwards. I did not resist as I could feel that whoever it was, was good and meant no harm. A voice whispered in my ear that I was safe and I had allies, though some would remain out of sight or hidden in plain view. The voice also told me to be brave and true in the face of danger. Something that felt like lips brushed against my own as everything began to fade away. Just before I woke up, I managed to catch a glimpse of a figure with a pale playful face, long white hair, pointy ears and a pair of pale blue eyes that sparkled with mischief…._

I sat up with a gasp, my chest heaving like I had just run a marathon. I looked around and was surprised to see that I was in what looked to be a room in Disneyland. It was elegant and beautiful much like a princess's room would look like. I made a face in disgust; while the room itself was beautiful, it was _pink. _The one color I couldn't stand. Everything was pink from the ceiling to the shiny marble floor and the rug in the center. I cringed, I felt like I was drowning in the horrible color. It could've been any other color, but it just had to be _pink! _The one color I couldn't stand. Now I didn't mind it when other people wore it and as long as it was kept to mim in décor I could tolerate it. But this room was pushing it. I needed some dark colors and fast before I passed out again from all the pink. I slid off the horrendously pink fluffy bed and staggered to my feet, desperately searching for my suitcase. I quickly located it on the floor at the foot of the four poster bed. I gave a silent sigh of relief and immediately began rooting around for my many dark clothes. I grabbed a small armful and began draping them across various places in the room. Once I was satisfied with my arrangement, I decided to take a peek in the bathroom to see if the evil color had spawned itself in there. To my relief, the bathroom was painted to look like an undersea scene complete with little fishies on the walls and a giant bathtub that looked almost exactly like the one from the Little Mermaid. I grinned to myself, knowing that Ani would demand to have a bath in here. She was the only child I knew of that took a bath willingly, provided that there were lots and lots of bubbles and plenty of bath toys. Speaking of Ani, I had better see where she was, cause knowing her, since we were in Disneyland, she would most likely try and run off on her own to explore the park. And that was something that I did not want.

I spun on my bare feet, vaguely noticing that someone must have removed my shoes before depositing me in this pink monstrosity of a room. I began searching for my flats, but was soon distracted by a pile of clothes on my bed moving around slightly. At first I thought that it was Nightshade, but then I remembered that he was at home. So what could possibly be in my room? I paused and began to listen carefully. Being unable to talk did have some advantages. Increased senses such as smell and hearing were some of the changes. The little lump moved a little before I heard a voice mumble "silly wabbit, trix for kids!"

I gave a silent laugh while rolling my eyes and shaking my head. That was Ani alright. She was always mumbling or singing random stuff in her dreams. I once heard singing that one song from Mary Poppins that I could never spell. She actually managed to say the blasted word correctly, which amazed me because she was not the most articulate and yet she could sing that in her sleep. Ani scared me sometimes.

I cleared my clothes that I accidently threw on her and saw that she was fast asleep, curled into a little ball, thumb in her mouth and cuddling that old Tigger doll of hers. I remember that a week after she came to live with me, one of the arms fell off and she became frantic and burst into tears. I had been downstairs cooking when I heard her crying. I had raced upstairs fearing that she had been hurt, only to find her sitting on the floor of my room holding the doll in one hand and the other clutching the severed arm. She looked up at me with tears pouring out of her little eyes and held the doll and the arm out to me, silently begging for me to fix her beloved toy. I picked her up and dried her tears, sat her on the bed next to me and let her hold the still intact arm as I sewed the other one back on. She held its paw exactly like I did for her when she got a shot from the doctor. In her mind, she was comforting her doll and by holding its arm, it would feel better.

I still smiled at the memory of her doing that. Well there was no point in waking her up now. She needed her sleep. There was a knock at the door and with a quick glance to see if Ani was still asleep, I went to open the door. Perhaps it was Mr. Burnett coming to check on me. I secretly hoped it was as he was very good looking and I was kinda attracted to him. I blushed slightly, pushed these thoughts away and opened the door.

Sadly it was not Mr. Burnett, but the same woman that had been at the café earlier. Now that I could take a good look at her, I was surprised to see that she was quite young maybe a year or two younger than my 20 years. She was beautiful with silvery hair that shone like starlight and dark blue eyes, bluer than Ani's that spoke of wisdom and strength well beyond her years.

She gave me a soft smile and held out a basket full of fresh fruit like strawberries, melons, berries, peaches, all of which were my absolute favorites. There was also a bouquet of white lilies, tiger lilies and light purple roses, my favorite flowers. I took them from her and gave a questioning look that said, "Who were they from?"

The girl seemed to understand and held out a card. I took it and opened to find that it was from Mr. Burnett himself. I was quite surprised and the girl smiled when my cheeks turned a rosy color. I had barely met the man and already he was sending me flowers and fruit. I wasn't sure what to do. There was also an invitation for me to join him for dinner later that night and that the girl, whose name I learned was Celestia, was to watch Ani that night for me. I looked up at her and could tell that she was an honest girl and that I could trust her. I gave her a warm smile and stood back to invite her in, realizing too late that my room was a disaster.

She said nothing but I could tell from the look on her face that she shared my aversion for the color pink. She turned and said: "They seemed to have gone overboard with all the pink. Then again it is really no surprise, since you are in a room in Cinderella's Castle. If you would like, I can help you pick something out for you to wear tonight and then we can go get some breakfast and get to know each other before taking your sister around the park. If that is alright with you, that is."

I put the fruit and the flowers on the coffee table and studied her briefly. I didn't notice it before but she seemed to radiate strength and great wisdom; like she had been training to be a warrior since a very young age. She was also very pretty and I could tell that she had a good heart. But while she was polite, I got the distinct feeling that she didn't trust me, like she almost expected me to turn around and stab her in the back. It was rather odd. Then again I was still rather tired and contributed the feeling to being exhausted and the fact that I was a complete stranger so it was only natural that she felt like this. I gave a smile and nodded and then went to wake Ani.

As was expected, Ani refused to get up. It took me tickling her, did she finally wake up. She sat up and blinked her eyes, yawning cutely and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes; her little head fell forward and nestled against my chest. I huffed good naturedly and rubbed her back as I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom to wash her face. It was kind of a ritual for us that we washed our faces after waking up. Mom had started it with me and I continued it with Ani. She woke up more when I started cleaning her face with a washcloth. She refused to sit still as she kept trying to look around at all the 'fishies' as she called them. She saw the bathtub and asked if she could take a bath. I shook my head no and thankfully Celestia came in at that moment to see if she could offer assistance. Ani was pouting, upset she couldn't take a bath and it wasn't until Celestia promised that we were going to go around Disneyland and meet some characters that Ani cheered up. She even asked to go on that blasted Small World ride. I HATED that ride. It creeped the heck outta me and it felt like the dolls were watching me. So I was less than thrilled when she wanted to go on that ride. Of all the rides she wanted to go on, it just had to be THAT one. I couldn't refuse her because she was giving me the puppy eyes. And no one and I mean no one could resist her puppy eyes.

Once I had cleaned Ani up and set her down so I could brush my hair and teeth, she immediately took to Celestia and bonded with her. It was rather cute. I went digging through my clothes trying to find something to wear tonight. I wanted to look dressed up but still casual. Ugh. This is why exactly why I didn't dress up. I had no bloody clue what to wear.

Celestia got my attention by holding out this really pretty dress. It was a strapless dark red made from a loose flowing material. There was a black silk sash that tied just under the bust and the skirt came down almost to my ankles. It was perfect. It was simple yet elegant. I looked up at Celestia gratefully. At least one of us had some sort of fashion sense when it came to dresses. I remembered when my mother got me that dress. I had just seen The Phantom of the Opera movie and had been signing some of the songs. I had told her that I loved roses the most because they were a reminder for Christine to do her best and as a gift for a job well done. I had just gotten the times for when I would perform at Disneyland when Mom had walked in with this garment bag over her arm. She told me the dress was a present from her and Daddy for me to wear when I performed. She picked the dress to serve as a reminder to do my best and how proud she and Daddy were. I never got the chance to wear it and must have packed it without looking.

It was a rather bittersweet moment that I would wear the dress meant for my debut a few years later than originally planned. Well better late than never. I smiled my thanks as I took it from her and laid it on the bed. Ani and I changed into some shorts and she wore Winnie the Pooh t-shirt and I wore a black tank top with the Organization 13 symbol on the front. I fixed Ani's hair and mine and made sure we had plenty of sunblock and money and we set off with Celestia to have fun at the park as Ani held my hand and bounced around in excitement. I could tell this was going to be a long day.

_Later that evening_

* * *

As I had thought, the day was long and tiring. We had spent most of day in Fantasy Land and Toontown. Ani had a blast and wanted to go on the teacups again. After about five times, I got sick and decided to sit out while she went again with Celestia. We even went on that blasted Small World ride and ended up getting stuck towards the end of Tropical area. It was pure torture. I ended up getting the song stuck in my head. We did go on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and Ani would squeal and point whenever she saw Jack Sparrow. It was rather cute. We went on the Haunted Mansion Ride and Ani had fun. She didn't seem to like the elevator part or the ravens too much. She didn't like the attic or the ghosts popping up from behind the tombstones. She did like the signing heads and the dancing ghosts in the ballroom. She was so shocked when she saw the fat ghost sitting in the doom buggy with us that she looked around and saw nothing besides us. She was just so confused and she wasn't happy when she saw I was amused. She cheered up though when we went on Mr. Toads Wild Ride. She hummed along to the song and steered like a crazy person. I made a mental note not to let Ani behind the wheel of a real car for a very long time. She had fun and I had to admit it was the most fun I had in a long time. I was surprised to find that Syrena worked there but had been really sick and unable to come in. I wanted to go visit her but I couldn't risk getting Ani sick. So sadly I made no plans to go and see her. I did however, send her a Clopin plushie and a get well card to let her know I was in town for awhile and hoped she got better soon.

I think the highlight of day was the dance the characters held in front of Cinderella's Castle. I was enjoying the show when Esmeralda came and dragged me into the dance. I ended up dancing with Clopin and Ani danced with Hercules, her favorite character.

It was getting late and Ani was dead on her feet. We headed back and Celestia watched Ani while I bathed and got ready. While I was doing so, I couldn't help but think back to what Ani had been doing during the day. She had kept looking up at random places and giggling at something only she could see. When I had signed what she was looking at, she had replied that she was talking to Puck.

There was that name again. For the life of me I could not remember where she could have seen him. She described him as wearing red and purple with pointy ears, light blue eyes and long white hair like snow. I have seen a version of Puck like that, but I couldn't remember where. Oh well. It could just have been her imaginary friend for all I knew.

For the moment I was more focused on getting ready for my night out with Mr. Burnett. I vaguely wondered if he knew ASL (American Sign Language). If he didn't, I could always use the notepad and pen I always kept with me. I finished getting dressed and managed to somewhat tame my hair and pin the right side back with a dark red rose clip that matched my dress. I was thankful that I could still fit into the dress as I had been a little smaller when Mom had gotten the dress. It fit perfectly and the ribbon was in the right place just under my bust. It hugged my chest enough to complement it without seeming like I was trying too hard. I added some eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner to give my eyes a rather smoky look. Adding a touch of dark red lipstick to my naturally red lips, making them look pouty but still simple.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

Sounded like Mr. Burnett was here. Well, better hope I don't do something stupid. Here goes nothing….

* * *

_A/N: Whoo! Finally finished! So sorry this took so long to write but I hit a major snag. But no worries! It's been taken care of! I have set up a poll in my profile that deals with this story. It is vital that you read it and vote as the story cannot continue without your votes._

_So: no reviews, no votes, no new chapter. I would like to hold a contest. I need ideas for the Date Chap and I need your help. Here are the requirements_

_Place:_

_Dinner:_

_Song that Plays:_

_Dessert and do they share it:_

_After Dinner Activity:_

_And _

_What happens when he walks her back to her room:_

_The winner will get an honorable mention and the next chapter dedicated to them and will get to have a Disney character of their choice for the day. You will also get an appearance in the date chap at some point so don't forget to describe what you or your oc look like and don't forget the name or the name of your favorite Disney or KH character. Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Down in the Bayou_

_Hi everyone! I'm back and ready to rumble! My boyfriend took me to my first midnight movie premiere and we saw Breaking Dawn pt. 2. Now before ya'll start hissing and booing and throwing things at me, let me explain. This was my first midnight premiere and the fighting makes up for all the crappy angst. _

_Anyway, I would like to announce the winner of the date contest. _

_Rainlilly216: I loved the idea so much! I had been wondering what the name of that restaurant was and now I know! Thank you! Your suggestions were really helpful! And sweet! And I know that this is a Disney story, I wasn't implying anything like that! I merely meant more in the range of cups of coffee or how he bids her goodnight. That's all._

_Now for those of you wondering, Puck will not be showing up as he is still mad at me. So instead of Puck, I will be introducing a new character that will attempt to win the heart of our lovely princess! All the way from Avalon and user of the Grimorium, the Magus!_

_Magus: H-hello everyone! I am pleased to be here!_

_You just don't want to see the Weird Sisters do you? Last I heard they are still ticked at you for turning them into Owls. And for dumping them in the water with your magic. You really don't have much luck with the ladies do you? And I thought losing Katharine to Tom was bad enough and then you have to go and piss off the Weird Sisters._

_Magus: *blushes* They aren't going to be involved in this are they?_

_Who? The Weird Sisters? Unfortunately yes. They play a big role in the Avalon chapter. Don't worry, your interaction with them will be very small. I don't blame you for not wanting to run into them. They can be scary. They were the ones who told me to update or bad things would happen to me._

_Magus: I thought that the Children of Oberon couldn't directly interfere with human affairs?_

_Trust me, they find ways. And when they do it is not pleasant. Trust me, it really isn't. *Shudders*_

_So let's get over that depressing subject and get on with the disclaimers shall we?_

_Magus: As you wish. LadySly doesn't own any Disney characters only her own ocs. She also doesn't own Celestia who belongs to the lovely Rainlilly216. She also doesn't own the song Ma Belle Evangeline or the Blue Bayou._

_? : Oi! What about me?_

_Oh no not him!_

_Jack Sparrow: Now, I resent that, love. Who wouldn't want to be with the great Captain Jack Sparrow?_

_Me for one. Scarlett, Giselle-_

_Jack: Alright, love. You made your bloody point._

_Good. Now go sit over there until it's time for you to show up._

_Jack: but-_

_Sit!_

_Jack: No one tells the great Captain Jack Sparrow what to do!_

_I believe I just did. Now go sit and behave or I'll take your rum away._

_Jack: you wouldn't!_

_I would! Now sit! I already have one person pouting at me. I don't need another!_

_*Jack slouches off muttering about bossy wenches*_

_I am not a wench! And do not make me get Ashley in here!_

_Anyway this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Rainlilly216 who has inspired me to write. This story would not be possible without her. She has chosen for Tiana and Naveen to show up as well as Jack Sparrow._

_Jack: Captain!_

_Quiet! I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please tell me which worlds you would like Dez to visit first._

* * *

I quickly walked over to the door before opening it to reveal Mr. Burnett standing there with a bouquet of black roses, another of my favorite flowers.

"These are for you. Though I must say that you are by the more beautiful rose." He said as he handed me the roses.

I blushed as red as my dress and turned to put the roses in water, motioning for him to come in. Thankfully Celestia helped me clear all of my clothes out of sight as soon as we got back. That would have proved an awkward situation and one I was quite keen on avoiding. He stood politely near the door as I walked into the small kitchenette to find a vase of some sort. I could hear Mr. Burnett and Celestia conversing quietly in the other room. Their voices suddenly stopped and I became curious as to why. I walked back out only to find Ani standing right in front of Mr. Burnett and staring straight up at him. I paused in the doorway, curious to see what the two would do. I didn't have to wait long as Ani pointed right at Mr. Burnett and said, quite bluntly I might add, "You big." It took everything I had not to facepalm at her statement. Ani had the knack for pointing out the obvious. If I still had my voice, I would've have laughed at her. She was so silly sometimes. Celestia seemed to be having a hard time controlling her laughter as her lips kept twitching in an effort to remain calm.

Mr. Burnett seemed to be surprised by her statement. He looked down at her for a few moments before a slight smile appeared on his lips and he knelt down so he was eye level with her. My respect for him rose; as not many adults would get down to speak with a child at their level.

"You are very observant for your age, aren't you, little one?" He asked looking her straight in the eye like she was his equal.

I bit my lip, slightly worried on how Ani would react. I didn't have to wait long as she responded almost at once.

"I not little! I big girl! No little!" She huffed as she crossed her arms, stuck her little bottom lip out and scrunched her neck so her shoulders were up. It was quite cute and Celestia seemed to be having a hard time controlling her laughter. And then changing her attitude as only Ani could do, she got a curious expression on her face as she unscrunched herself and asked, "What does ovserbant mean?" After she said that, I really did face palm and shake with silent laughter. That was Ani alright.

Mr. Burnett let out a slight chuckle when Ani mispronounced the word.

"It's observant and it means that you notice things. And I am very sure that you are not little. How old are you?"

Ani seemed to think on it for few minutes. She finally held up 2 fingers for a few moments until she put the third finger. "I two, no three!" She said cutely with the most adorable expression on her face. She then tilted her head and asked, "What your name?"

He smiled at her as he introduced himself, "My name is Owen Burnett. It is a pleasure to meet you. And what is your name, Little Miss?"

I smiled at the nickname that he had bestowed upon my sister. It suited her perfectly.

"I Anika or Ani! That's my sissy Dessie! Oh! You look pretty! Is Sissy the most prettyful Sissy ever?!" Ani exclaimed as she looked in between us. She looked back at Mr. Burnett expecting an answer.

I loved Ani to death, but there were times when I wanted to strangle her. I blushed as red as my dress again and ducked my head, peeking up at him shyly from under my lashes.

"Yes your sister is very beautiful. And you are quite adorable as well." He stated as it was the most natural thing in the world for him to call a girl he barely knew beautiful. Ani seemed quite satisfied with this as came over to me as Mr. Burnett straightened, and clung onto my dress and sucked her thumb. She often did that when she was tired.

I blushed even darker at his statement. I barely knew him and my stomach was already twisting in knots. I signed to Ani that she needed to get her Pjs on. I was thankful that Celestia had fed her while I was getting ready. She went without complaint and Celestia went to help her. I was left alone with Mr. Burnett. I found the pad of paper I always used when I needed to talk to someone who did not know sign language.

_Do you know ASL? _ I wrote before handing it to him to read.

Mr. Burnett read what I wrote before he shook his head. "I regret to say that I do not, but I am happy to learn if it makes it easier on you"

I quickly shook my head while blushing. _It's quite alright. You do not have to put yourself through all that trouble just for my sake. I am quite fine using pen and paper. It is sometimes easier to do instead of signing in case if I forget which sign means what. It gets quite annoying._

"Understandable. We have reservations and we need to be leaving soon. Are you ready?"

_Just let me say goodbye to Ani and give her a goodnight kiss. She won't go to sleep unless I do. Is that alright Mr. Burnett?_

"I think that since we are going out tonight, it would be easier if you called me Owen."

_Only if you call me Desmoira_

"With pleasure."

"Sissy! I in my jammies!"

Sometimes she had bad timing, other times she had good timing. This was one of the times that it was good.

She held her arms out to me and I picked her up and kissed both of her cheeks before kissing her little pink lips. She did the same to me and I was grateful for deciding not to wear lipstick. It was a normal routine for us and was natural for us to do and if we didn't it felt off. I stroked her hair and held her tight. I didn't know why, but I felt anxious leaving her. We had never been separated since she came to live with me and this was the first time I had gone on a date with anyone since my accident. I was not only nervous about leaving Ani but also going out. I had to wonder if this was what all mothers felt when leaving their child.

I kissed her once last time and as I was carrying her over to the bed she looked over my shoulder at Owen and said, "Night, night Big Man!" She giggled before looking at something just above his head and said, "Nighty night Puck!"

There was that name again. I would have to ask her again about it tomorrow. But then again I was kinda used to her talking to her imaginary friend named Puck.

As I tucked her into bed I could've sworn I felt something brush my bare shoulder and then something brush a stray curl of hair off of Ani's forehead. I smelled something sweet and Ani gave me a sleepy smile before rolling over, falling fast asleep sucking her thumb.

I placed one last kiss on her forehead and tucked her Tigger toy under her arm. I turned back to Owen who seemed to be looking at something above my head. I took a glance and saw again that there was nothing there. I looked at Owen in confusion and a look of confusion. He just gave a small smile before holding out his arm for me to take. I gave a smile to Celestia as she promised to look after Ani. I then took Owens arm as he escorted me out the door to our destination…

* * *

_~The Blue Bayou~_

I couldn't believe it. Owen had taken me to The Blue Bayou, the restaurant that was in the front of the Pirates of Caribbean and looked out over the river that the boats sailed on and the bayou. It was beautiful. We had a table right near the river so we were looking out over the bayou. A few kids in a boat waved at us with bright happy smiles on their faces. I smiled and waved back.

Our order was taken by a young waitress named Tiana. She was very sweet, with light brown eyes that seemed to glow with warmth and she had a bright smile on her face. Her skin looked like milk chocolate that glowed with the flush of hard work. Yet she seemed happy and perfectly at ease working the tables like it was completely natural. She suggested the jambalaya and the Gumbo that she told us was an old family recipe that belonged to her father. It sounded delicious and I nodded with enthusiasm that seemed to please her greatly. She gave me a warm smile and then went to go drop off our orders.

Owen didn't say much and we were silent for the most part. The silence was quite comfortable. I gazed out over the Bayou and felt at ease. I could feel something in air, that seemed like I could reach out and touch it. It was like something was there and yet at the same time it wasn't. I couldn't explain it but I felt safe as if I had someone watching over me.

Our food was brought out by a young man by the name of Naveen. He had some sort of accent that I couldn't place, but he was very nice. He seemed to know Owen fairly well as he greeted Owen with enthusiasm, which Owen returned politely. From what I understood, Tiana and Naveen were happily married and planning on opening their own restaurant. I promised them to come when they opened it. Our food was served shortly after. I took one bite and felt my taste buds dance. It was delicious and I enjoyed it immensely.

Owen was a pleasant dinner companion and a quite attractive one at that. More than once I saw other female diners eying my date with an appreciative eye and more than one had tried to catch his eye. But he made them no mind and only had eyes for me. To be honest it was very flattering as I had never had a guy pay that much attention to me. If they did, it was usually because they were interested in my body then my mind. But was not like that. He honestly was interested in me for who I was and not what I looked like. It was quite refreshing.

We enjoyed many wonderful dishes prepared by Tiana herself and Naveen was more than happy to send my compliments to his wife. After we had finished, Owen asked me if I ever had Crème Brulee and when I shook my head he gave me a small smirk that sent shivers down my spine, and said that he would order some and that I wouldn't get any in case I didn't like it even though it was supposed to be really good.

All shivers stopped when he said that and I pouted at him. He let out a small chuckle and said I was adorable when I pouted. This caused me to blush and pout more. Owen chuckled and placed an order for us to share dessert. While we were waiting a song that I never heard began to play.

I was surprised when Owen stood up from his seat and stood in front of me, right hand extended in an invitation. I stared at it for a few seconds before taking it with a little hesitation. He pulled me into his arms and placed his left arm around my waist and his right gripping my left. I placed my right hand on his broad shoulder as he gently drew me closer until we were chest to chest and I could feel his strong steady heartbeat beating a rather soothing beat against my chest. I was quite certain he could feel my own heart beating wildly like a hummingbird. If he did he said nothing. It was then I noticed how much taller he was than me. I had to tilt my head back in order to see his face. I seemed to fit perfectly against his strong body like we were two puzzle pieces. I could feel his body heat seep through the fabric of my dress and I felt warm and safe. I didn't know how to describe how I felt in that moment, but it felt right to be in his arms. His left arm felt strangely hard and cold as it pressed gently into the tender flesh of my back. I paid no mind as we began to gently sway in time to music as a voice that seemed to come from the bayou itself. It was simply beautiful but made me long for my voice back so I could once again sing. Sometimes I missed being able to express my feelings through song. The song soon banished all melancholy thoughts from my mind and lulled me into a sense of contentment as I listened to the words sung:

_Look how she lights up the sky  
Ma belle Evangeline  
So far above me yet I  
Know her heart belongs to only me  
J'adore, J'taime, Evangeline  
You're my queen of the night  
So still, so bright  
To someone as beautiful as she  
Who loves someone like me  
Love always finds a way, it's true  
And I love you Evangeline  
Love is beautiful  
Love is wonderful  
Love is everything, do you agree?  
Mais oui!  
Look how she lights up_ _the sky,  
I love you, Evangeline_

During the song, I had placed my head on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly before relaxing and tightening his grip slightly. I breathed in his scent and found it intoxicating. I could smell sandalwood, mint and some sort of expensive cologne that actually smelled good compared to some that guys buy that they think smell good but actually smell like crap. I could detect a more subtle scent; it smelled like fresh rainfall, freshly turned earth and something that smelled like spicy oranges. It was a rather curious smell. It was almost like the first scent belonged to him and the second set belonged to someone wilder than Owen. We held onto each other for a few moments as the song faded away. We were drawn out of our blissful daze by people clapping and cheering. I blushed and stepped away from Owen, fidgeting with a couple of strands of hair like I always did when I was nervous or embarrassed.

We sat back down just as Naveen brought out our dessert. I looked at for a few minutes before poking at it. I heard Owen sigh before he held a forkful of the dessert for me to taste. I stared at for a few seconds before accepting the forkful presented to me. My eyes widened as my taste buds exploded from the flavor. I had never tasted a dessert that good since I left my parents. I took the fork to grab another bite as Owen joined me. We quickly finished the dessert and Owen stood up to pay the bill after he refused my offer to pay. I sent a text to Syrena to let her know that I was in town and planning on visiting her when she felt better. I had just sent it when a shadow fell over me. Thinking it was Owen, I looked up and felt my blood run cold when I saw who was standing in front of me. Oh no. Not her. Not now! Even after 2 years she still tormented me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Desmoira Sinclaire. Last I heard you moved away to some town in the middle of nowhere. And yet here you are 2 years later. You have some nerve showing up here just after everyone forgot about you. Did you come to give that performance that you never got to do? Oh wait, you can't because you don't have your voice anymore. What's the matter cat got your tongue?"

It was Amber. I thought I had seen the last of her, but apparently I hadn't and now she was back and still as mean as the day I left. Her hair was longer and it was obvious that she had gotten plastic surgery done on her chest. She scowled when she saw that my chest was a bit bigger than hers. (AN: Dez is about a 36 DD). Once upon a time I might have retaliated but I was more mature now and I was on a date. I grabbed my purse and stood up from the table. I tried to get around her only to be shoved back into my seat.

"I'm not done talking to you yet you little freak!" She hissed as she moved closer. "How dare you show your face here again! You should have just stayed away! You showed me up and you had to pay! I thought for sure the plan would work! Only problem is that you are still alive! You should have died that night, but no! You just had to survive instead of dying like the pitiful freak you are! But no matter, you shall die! Just like your freaky parents!" She grabbed one of knives off our table and made to stab me with it; only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. I looked past her to see who had saved me and got a complete shock. It was Captain Jack Sparrow! Or someone who looked exactly like him.

He shook his finger at Amber as he twisted her arm behind her back, making her drop the knife. "Now that's not very nice." He said as the security guards came and dragged Amber away as she screamed and shouted curses at me.

Owen rushed over, pulled me out of my chair, into his arms and held me tightly. His left arm was once again around my waist, crushing me to him while his right hand tangled itself into my hair. He didn't say anything he just held me like he thought I was going to disappear. I looked over his shoulder to see if I could find my rescuer only to find him gone. I was confused but the sight of Tiana and Naveen rushing over pushed that thought out of my head.

"Oh my goodness! Are you all right? She didn't hurt you did she? Who was she?" Tiana asked as she pulled me from Owen's arms and led me to the back and into the kitchen where she sat me down on a stool and began check me over. Once she was satisfied that I was unhurt, she bustled around before pushing a mug of warm milk sweetened with honey and vanilla into my hands and told me to drink it. I did as I was told and felt warmth flood my insides. I sipped it as Tiana questioned Owen about Amber. She then pushed Naveen and Owen further away so she could talk to them out of my range of hearing. What Tiana didn't know was that my hearing was very developed and I heard every word they said, but pretended to be unaware.

"Owen, _he _needs to know about this! What if Jack hadn't gotten there in time? She could have been seriously hurt! That girl wasn't working for _them_ was she?" Tiana whispered worriedly to Owen as Naveen held her protectively.

Owen shook his head as he took a quick glance at me as I stared off into space seemingly unaware of their conversation.

"I understand the severity of the situation. I will be sure to inform him after I drop her back at her room. I will also be informing Mr. Xanatos of the situation as well. I will be speaking to Goliath and the others later tonight. I am sure they would wish to be informed of the situation as well. They will be able to watch over them far better than I. That girl was just mentally unstable and she seemed to bear some sort of grudge against Desmoira. From what I heard, she arranged for Desmoira to be attacked in hopes that she would die in the process. Thankfully the attempt failed."

Who was the _he _and_ they _that they were talking about? And what did they mean keeping a close watch on me? And who was this Goliath they were talking about? There was something going on and I had a feeling Celestia was involved in this as well. For now I just had to play dumb and hopefully figure it out.

Naveen remained silent until a mischievous grin spread across his face. He nudged Owen playfully in the shoulder while giving him a sly grin.

"Desmoira, huh? I didn't know you were on a first name basis with her already. Could it possibly be that our well known majordomo has feelings for the princess? I wonder how the Trickster is taking this. He can't be too pleased."

Owen cleared his throat and I could have sworn a light pink dusted his cheeks. But I blinked and it was gone so fast, that I wasn't even sure it was even there to begin with.

"My feelings are my business and mine alone. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe Miss Sinclaire is ready to leave. Thank you for the concern."

Crap! Owen was more observant than I gave him credit for. And it was true, I had finished and I was quite keen to get out of here; although I was still slightly shaken up about the attack, my blood boiled still when I thought about what she said about my parents. They were good, kind people that were very friendly and hadn't deserved their fate. It was then that I remembered that I was to go to their house tomorrow and go through their stuff. I knew that was going to be hard. But it had to be done and I would rather get it done sooner than later.

Owen gave me his arm again and walked me outside. We had just gotten out when a man came up to me. He was maybe in his late 20's early 30's with kind blue eyes and short brown hair and laugh lines surrounding his eyes.

"Excuse me miss, but aren't you that girl that won that contest 2 years ago?"

I nodded slowly, not sure where he was going with this.

"Oh my gosh! It really is you! Anaheim's Angel of Music! Oh, it is such an honor! We were all heartbroken when you lost your voice and moved away! My kids saw a video of you singing and they are probably your biggest fans! Honey! Bring the kids over here! Look who it is!" The man called out to a woman with blonde hair in a ponytail with green eyes. She was holding onto two little girls, twins both with blonde hair and one blue and green eye. She walked over eying us with curiosity as her little ones trailed behind her.

"What is dear?"

"Hon take a good look at this girl! Do you know who she is?"

The woman stared at me for a few minutes before her eyes widened. "You're Anaheim's Angel of Music! Oh wow it is such an honor! Girls, look!" She said excitedly as she nudged her girls forward.

The girls stared at me for a moment before their eyes lit up. They squealed and held out little notebooks to me.

"Can we have your autograph?" they said in perfect unison.

I stared at them for a few moments before giving a smile, nodding and bending down so I was at their level. They squealed again and both tried to be the first to get theirs signed.

I took the one on the right and looked up at her expectantly. She got the idea and introduced herself.

My name's Dani and I wanna be a singer just like you when I grow up!" She said proudly as I signed her little book and wrote her a little message.

I did the same for her sister Amy and handed the books back to them. They smiled and began reading their messages together.

_Never stop believing in your dreams. Keep believing until your dreams soar to incredible heights and beyond. Remember nothing is impossible if you only believe and have faith in yourself._

They looked up at me with shining eyes and threw their little arms around my neck in a hug. I was surprised at first but I quickly got over it and hugged them back. They were so sweet and full of innocence that I prayed that they would always stay like that and never have their dreams taken from them just as mine were stolen from me. They pulled back and gave me a kiss on each cheek. They giggled at my shocked expression before skipping back to their parents and leaving, waving as they did.

I stood back up and watched them with a small smile on my face. Owen wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his warm body. I laced my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. We stayed like that for several minutes until something brushed against my back; something that felt like a pair of hands. I looked behind me but saw nothing there; but there was the same earthy smell that I had smelled on Owen earlier, only stronger. Owen soon distracted me by saying we were going to watch the fireworks. I nodded my agreement and Owen placed his jacket around my shoulders. I accepted it gratefully as I was starting to feel cold. We turned around and there was a horse drawn carriage waiting for us. It sorta looked like the one Cinderella used when going to the ball. Owen opened the door for me and helped me inside. As soon as he was seated we set off to who-knows-where. We had been traveling for about 10 minutes when we stopped in an area I had never seen before. I looked at Owen and he explained that this was a little used area that very few knew about. I had to admit that it was beautiful with all the twinkling lights in the trees, casting a soft, almost magical glow. Now most girls would be wary of being taken to an unknown area by a guy they barely knew, but I felt safe with Owen and I knew that he would never hurt me. I allowed him to help me down from the carriage and sit me down on a soft blanket placed in the middle of the clearing. It was calm and peaceful and the sounds from the crowd were very faint, a pleasant sort of humming.

I cuddled into Owen's side and waited for the fireworks to start. While we were waiting my thoughts drifted into a pleasant dreamland where I saw myself with Owen and we were happy. _Could it be possible that I am falling for him? Even though I just met him? Are there really such things as love at first sight and true love? What is it about this man that my makes my heart beat like a drum? And what is that otherworldly presence that I sometimes feel around him?_

I was startled out of my thoughts when I saw something big fly just above us and disappear out of sight. If I didn't know better I would have said that it was a…. _gargoyle!_

_That's silly! There are no such things as Gargoyles! I must be seeing things due to jetlag. Yeah that's it! I just need a good night's sleep and I'll be right as rain! Ugh! I'm starting to sound like Mum! I sure do miss them. It's going to be hard going back there. I still can't believe that they're gone. Maybe I should stop by the station tomorrow and see the reports. Just to give me some sort of closure._

I was brought out of my morbid thoughts by the whistle and the explosion of the first firework. I sat back and enjoyed the show. It was towards the end when the finale began that I was surprised to see my name spelled out in fireworks. I was so touched and surprised that a few tears slipped down my face and were wiped away by Owen.

When the show ended, we got back in the carriage and headed back to my room in the castle. Owen walked me to the door of my room and I handed him his jacket back. I looked down shyly and Owen tilted my head back up. We stared into each other's eyes before slowly leaning in. My eyes drifted shut as I waited for his kiss. His lips barely brushed mine when we heard a crash. We pulled away and looked down the hall to see that a vase had smashed. Owen looked slightly upset and was glaring at something that I couldn't see. He gave a sigh before taking my hand in his and pressed his warm lips to the back of it and it felt like all the nerves in my hand and arm came alive as jolts of electricity raced up and down my veins.

"May I see you again?"

I was so dazed that all I could do was nod. He smiled at me before taking his leave. I watched him go with a dreamy smile on my face and it wasn't until he left that I finally drifted into my room. I felt like I was floating on air. Is this what it felt like to be in love? Of one thing I was sure of: I was truly, madly, deeply in love with Owen Burnett.

I drifted around changing into a pair of black pj pants and a white tank that had the Mickey Mouse symbol on it in red. I climbed into bed next to Ani and I once again smelled that rich, earthy smell and I drifted off into sleep and dreams not only with Owen Burnett, but a man with long hair white as freshly fallen snow, eyes blue as the sky that sparkled with mischief and pointy ears, playing the sweetest melody on a wooded flute in the middle of field full of flowers. I felt like I could dance all night and so I danced with this mysterious man who somehow reminded me of Owen…

* * *

_Ugh! Finally done! Sorry I took so long to update! Lots of stuff going on! I have also been sick and hit with writer's block, but thanks to my wonderful niece Mia and her brother Noah, I bounced some ideas off of them and they inspired me their own ideas. So how was this chap? Good? Bad? This was the first time I ever wrote something fluffy. Don't worry, I will be writing a Christmas special as I didn't get a chance to write one for Turkey day. Trust me, it is never a good idea to leave Puck alone in the kitchen with the food. You just might end up with a blue turkey and green mashed sweet potatoes. _

_I am sad to inform that a little boy I knew who played Edmund in Prince Caspian at a local theater I worked at, passed away early this morning, 11-23-12, from a seizure, which is very strange as he had never had one before. He was only 13 years old and the sweetest thing. Please keep him and his family in your hearts and prayers. I hope they figure out what happened to him so his family can find some sort of closure. It breaks my heart that this little boy's life was cut short and that his friends will never see him at school again. Noah is 13 himself and I know I would be just as devastated if something like that happened. Please think of them during the holidays. Rest in peace, little one. You are now home._


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Coming Home._

_*Edges out nervously* Hi guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I'm sorry. I've just been busy with the holidays and family and working on a really annoying chapter for Harry Potter. I finally posted it. But bad news is that I'm sick with a sore throat and headaches due to sinus pressure and I've been practically been sneezing my brains out. But on the Brightside I'm stuck in bed and can work on this finally. But still not fun. I got into Twilight again and before ya'll start freaking out, I liked the books before the movie and I still like the movies, I only wished they had gotten someone else to play Bella. Bella was not that depressing in the books. But she turned out pretty good in the last 2 movies. Another reason I like Twilight is for the Cullens and the Volturi. Plus my sister got me into it and she took me to see the first movie in theatres so it's sort of a special thing for us as we don't like the same books usually. I'm planning on writing a Twilight fanfiction called Bride of the Volturi. As to what it's about you'll just have to see. I also saw Hotel Transylvania recently and totally loved it. Might even do something for it. For right now I'm going to concentrate on this and working on the cover for Bride of the Volturi. I will say this, the story takes place maybe after Breaking Dawn. Before you ask, I am not team Edward or Jacob, I think it's stupid. It was bloody obvious who she was gonna pick. So I'm Team Volturi and Team Cullen. So there._

_?: Boo!_

_BOO!? What are you doing here, sweetie? Where's Kitty?_

_Boo: *Babbles something while pointing to the closet*_

_*Sigh* Boo, have you been running through closets again?_

_Boo: *Nods*_

_*Sighs* Wait here Boo. *Walks out of the room and various things can be heard opening and closing and the sound of something being poured into a bowl is also heard. Walks back in* Here ya go Boo. *Hands her a bowl of Froot Loops* That oughta keep ya occupied while we wait for Sully and Mike to come get ya. Anyway as I was saying-_

_?: Mia Stella!_

_UGH! Again with the interruptions! And it just has to be him!*Boo clambers into my lap in fright* what do you want Aro? Why are you even here? This is a Disney story! You're scaring Boo! Now what do you want and no mind games! I'm not in the mood._

_Aro: You wound me dear one! *clutches heart*_

_Uh-huh sure. Make it quick Aro._

_Aro: Of course dear one. And who is the adorable child you have with you?_

_Stop right there Aro Volturi. Her name is Boo and she is off limits. I mean it. *covers Boo's ears* You even think about it, I'll rip your head right off your body. I'm being serious. Now state what you want and leave._

_Aro: As you wish. I was wondering when our story is going to be written. Caius is getting most impatient._

_Caius can suck it up! I'm a little behind on this and I don't want Ashley and Julia coming back! And no Aro you cannot eat them! Rain still needs them._

_Aro: *Pouts*_

_*Facepalm* Aro you're 3000 years old! Quit acting like a kid. But if you behave, I'll start working on it after this._

_Aro: *Instantly brightening up* Thank You Cara Mia! _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah! Now shoo! You're starting to freak me out with your mood swings._

_Aro: farewell Cara Mia! *Flits away*_

_*Checks to see if he's gone* Phew! As much as I love Aro, he gets on my nerves and he freaks me out to no end. Though not as bad as Caius. I swear the man is a volcano waiting to blow. Yet he adores Ani of all people! Don't ask me how that works, I don't know! I do know that she is the only one who can get away with messing with his hair. You don't wanna know what happened when Aro tried to do that. Not pretty._

_Anyway! Enough about them! Rain I'm going to have to take you up on that offer. Keep Aro and Caius away from me. Marcus is fine where he is. He just sits there. Although he does offer some helpful insight on occasion and is good company._

_This more of a filler chapter. I was going to keep going but it's already 15 pages. This has a little bit more on her background and family. It gives you a look into her childhood as well. There are also some very familiar people in this chapter so keep an eye out for them. Now to answer your lovely comments:_

_Solaria Daughter of Apollo: *Pokes puddle* Yeah wonderful. Sorry you have to clean that up. Anyway I'm glad you liked it so much! To be honest this was the first romantic, fluffy scene I have ever written. So glad you like it! And yeah, leave it to the B**** Amber to ruin it. We haven't seen the last of her. I hope you like this chapter. Neverland is going to be one of the first ones she visits. Spoiler! Didn't seem like Puck was too thrilled with Owen…_

_Srdaire: Don't read in class! But I'm glad you liked it enough that you wanted to squeal! And yes it was very sweet, wasn't it? Puck seemed a little jealous towards the end._

_Rainlily216: I don't mind. I am still waiting patiently for your review on the Christmas one. If you want you can leave it here. I'm so glad it turned out the way you thought it would. It proves that great minds think alike. And yes that's Ani for you. She picks the worst times to be hilarious sometimes. Though Puck probably enjoyed it. Did he seem jealous towards the end to you? Probably wasn't happy that Owen was getting all the attention and the action. I decided that Puck has a very playful personality almost puppy like so Des is not going to be safe from being pounced. And I am not bossy! I just know more than you! Don't make me Bog you!_

_KaseyKay10: I know we've talked quite a bit and I'm glad that you like the story so much. And I really do like the idea of adding the Mighty Ducks in here. Will prove interesting! Hopefully Cassie won't lose her head…_

_Alley Arlington: Thank ya kindly dear!_

_Talking2myself: I'm glad you approve and Puck is also one of my favorite characters. And yeah I'm learning elvish. If you want I can give you the website for the workbooks. You can learn Sindarin and Quenya. And there's a ton of fun stuff on this same website like Elven dishes and such. Let's not forget Celeborn's Karaoke bar. Funniest thing ever! I loved your last chapter and the Kelsey Hallucination was a real twist. I was starting to wonder why there was only one of her and why she hadn't hit him yet. _

_I don't own anything except my ocs. This chapter is dedicated to Rainlily216 and I hope this helps you update faster._

* * *

_~Early Morning, Desmoira's Parent's house~_

I stood outside in the early morning light, leaning against the car that I had rented for the time here, looking up at the house while a light and cool breeze blew rustling leaves and blowing strands of my hair. It was a rather pretty little house, two stories, 4 if you counted the basement and the attic. It was a pretty shade of blue with white shutters and lining. There was a porch swing that my parents loved to sit under when the nights were cool and the skies were clear. A huge tree stood in the front yard casting its dark shadow of the front of the house and over the entire lawn. A tire swing hung from a branch, swaying gently in the breeze. I recalled many a summer day spent on the tire swing, flying through the air pretending that if I swung high enough I could soar through the clouds above like a bird or a fairy. I grew up in this house and had many memories, most of them good, but there were some dark memories as well.

I watched as Ani ran around the front yard with that unsteady gait that all toddlers had at that age, chasing a butterfly while she giggled in glee. I was more than content to stay out here for a bit and let Ani play before going in and doing what had to be done. Ani giggled some more as the butterfly landed on her nose, then fluttered to her lips. Ani held very still before she sneezed causing the butterfly to fly away. She pouted before a ladybug caught her eye. She chased it around the yard, not watching where she was going. She was so intent on catching the ladybug that she ran right into the tree. I jolted forward and ran to her side just as her rear end came in contact with the ground. I knelt down next to her and examined her face. She seemed to be a little dazed and she had some scratches and a very small cut above her eye and her nose was pretty scratched up, thankfully not broken or bleeding. The only blood came from the cut above her eye and the scratches on her nose. Her eyes started welling up with tears and I picked her up, rocking her trying to calm her down.

"Desmoira? Is that you dear?" a voice called out from behind me. I turned around and saw a familiar and welcome face. It was my grandmother. I smiled and nodded as she came forward.

My grandmother was probably the sweetest woman in the world. She'd always been a huge part of my life since I was born. She had lived next door to us all my life and much of my time was spent with her. I'd sit at her feet, listening to her tell me stories about the princesses while she knitted or I sat on the counter while she taught me old family recipes. She made me dresses for my birthdays and sweaters for Christmas that I wore gladly because I knew she put love into every stitch. She was the one I went to when I was sad or just wanted company. She taught me valuable lessons and she was the one who got me started on Disney because she believed they held valuable lessons. She told me I could do anything if I just believed. It was from her that I got my belief of magic from and every night she'd come over for dinner and she'd sit and tell me wondrous stories of magic and adventure.

She would laugh whenever I pretended to be a Lost Girl instead of a princess. She asked me why once and I told her I'd much rather be a Lost Girl and go on adventures and fight pirates instead of being a princess.

She often told me that I was very special and destined for great things and yet when I'd ask her about it, she'd smile this mysterious smile and say she'd tell me when I was older.

She had been the one to teach me to first sing my scales before sending me to learn from a friend of hers. She had been there for everything.

Syrena often said that my Grandmother was like Fairy Godmother because she was always so happy and somewhat forgetful. Grandmother thought it was the funniest thing. Now that I think about it she did resemble The Fairy Godmother. She did like to wear blue a lot. She also had 3 friends that bickered constantly. I called them Auntie Flo, Auntie Faun, and Auntie Mary. Auntie Flo had grey hair, wore red and loved the color pink. Auntie Faun had grey hair as well but it was a darker shade and she always wore green. Auntie Mary was the youngest and she had black hair and always wore blue since it was her favorite color. Auntie Flo and Mary always fought constantly over what color my dresses should be. Auntie Flo wanted them to pink while Auntie Mary wanted them blue. Auntie Faun stayed out of their arguments and kept me out of the way by reading to me. Their fights usually ended with Grandmother stepping in and ending it. It was almost always a compromise which resulted in pretty purple dresses as purple quickly became my favorite color. It seemed to be enough to appease my Aunties although more than once I found a blue or pink dress hanging in my closet that hadn't been there the night before.

"Desmoira, what happened to Ani?" Grandmother asked as she got close enough.

I gestured toward the tree and mimed running into it by hitting my face with my hand to symbolize the impact. Ani giggled in my arms when I did that, her pain forgotten.

Grandmother reached forward and pulled us both into a tight embrace. I stiffened for a few moments before slowly relaxing. It had been almost two years since I had had this type of contact and it would take time to adjust. She let go after awhile and held me out at arm's length while she looked me over. She nodded her approval and gestured towards her house. I was rather surprised that she hadn't made something about me needing to eat more. She had always said that and not hearing it came as a bit of a surprise.

"Come along dear. We'll have some freshly baked cookies and milk. It would do you good, you look a little thin around the wrists and ankles. Wouldn't want your ankles giving out on you since you inherited your mother's weak ankles."

There it was and she just had to bring my weak ankles into it. Syrena had once asked me why I didn't wear really high heels and when I told her that my ankles were weak, she busted up laughing and said I was like Meg except I really did have weak ankles.

The thought of Syrena made me sad. She was ill and highly contagious and as much as I wanted to care for her, Ani's health came first.

I followed her across the lawn to her little white house. Hers looked exactly like ours except with inverse colors. Inside her house was like walking into a rainbow. Each room in her house was a different color. The kitchen was painted yellow, the living room green, the stairway red, her room was a pale pink while mine was a rich purple with some blue mixed in. I spent so much time at her house that I got my own room.

I followed her through the familiar house that smelled of vanilla and spices. We went into the kitchen where she told me to place Ani on the kitchen counter. She began rummaging around in her cupboards while I looked around. Nothing seemed to have changed since I had last been there which gave me some comfort. It was nice to come back to some sort of normality after being away for two years. The only thing marring the joyous feeling was the fact that my parents weren't here.

She came back and told me to hold Ani still while she cleaned her face. Ani fidgeted but otherwise held still. Once she was properly cleaned and bandaged, she was set down on the floor and she immediately shot upstairs, saying something about her room, tea parties and Puck. I shook my head at her hyperness and began regretting letting her have the chocolate chip waffles for breakfast.

Grandmother and I sat down at well used and well loved kitchen table with my favorite peach and vanilla tea and a plate of sugar cookies. We talked of many things, well she talked and I listened and wrote down what I wanted to say. I had to roll my eyes as she told me of the latest antics of my favorite Aunties. Apparently they were still fighting over colors and I felt bad for anyone who happened to unfortunate enough to get in their way.

She told me that all my parents' things had already been packed up and sent to my house in Virginia. I was extremely grateful for that, I wouldn't have to deal with that quite yet. I decided to keep the house in case I ever decided to come back to California. I was considering it; I was getting tired of people assuming I was some sort of witch and being asked if I had seen the cloaked figure. Of course I didn't answer, but I also didn't want to admit that I _had_ seen the cloaked figure.

* * *

~_2 years ago~_

_I had just moved into the old plantation house and began settling in and organizing the boxes so I could sort them out later in the appropriate rooms. The master bedroom was the only room with furniture including a bed and I was too tired to go hunting around for the air bed. After changing into my night clothes I walked upstairs to the master bedroom. It was rather elegant with hardwood floors, a huge window with a balcony, a fireplace and a beautifully crafted four poster bed with dark blue velvet hangings and curtains. I hadn't bothered to close the curtains around the bed, I just fell into the surprisingly soft and clean bed. Someone from the village must have come in and done a little cleaning now and then. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, exhausted both physically and mentally. It was around midnight that I woke up. I sat up and looked around; trying to figure out just what had wakened me. I looked up near the window and saw a figure wearing some sort of cloak with a zipper that extended all the way to the hem and chains that hung from the hood. The person had their hood up, casting their face in shadows. From what I could see, the figure was male with a rather skinny waist line but still built along a slender build. He turned his face towards me and I could tell he was looking right at me. For some strange reason, I didn't feel threatened, I felt like I had seen him somewhere before. He stuck out his hand away from his body and away from me towards a wall and a dark portal opened up. He stared at me for a few moments longer before turning his head away and heading into his dark portal. As he turned his head away, I had gotten a glimpse of fiery red hair and sea green eyes with some sort of strange tear drop tattoo under his eyes. A playful smirk had been playing on his lips, and the feeling that I had seen him somewhere before grew stronger. In that first year, I had seen my mysterious house guest multiple times around the house but he never said anything or went near me. He just stood there and watched me day after day until one day he stopped coming. I was rather sad that he was gone, strange as it seemed. I had grown used to him and he was rather good company, though he never spoke and he would disappear whenever I got too close. I just felt like I knew him, I just couldn't remember where._

_I never told anyone because I didn't want to be called crazy. As time went on and he failed to reappear I sort of forgot about him but I still glanced around to see if he appeared. He never did._

* * *

I had often wondered who and what he was. I never saw him again after that and I had all but forgotten him. I was distracted by Ani running full tilt into the kitchen. She skidded to a stop by the table and looked up at us. She saw the cookies on the table and her eyes just lit up. She clambered up into my lap and then turned her head to look up at me.

"Cookie?" She asked as she pointed to the plate of cookies in front of us. I smiled and nodded letting her know that it was alright to have one. Then to my complete surprise she reached forward, grabbed the still uneaten cookie off my plate and began eating it. I just sat there in shock while Grandma laughed and Ani just munched away happily. I hadn't expected her to actually take my cookie. I wasn't mad just shocked and then my lips began twitching as I tried to fight off a smile. I couldn't help it was just too cute and funny. I hugged Ani tightly and kissed the top of her head.

Grandmother explained to me why she didn't take Ani when our parents died. She was getting on in years and spent long periods of time away from home. She wouldn't have been able to give Ani the proper care and been able to keep up with her seemingly endless energy. I had to agree with her on that, Ani was constantly on the move and always getting into things. It was quite frustrating sometimes but I still loved her and as long as she was happy then I was happy. We spent all day there and I decided to spend the night since I had legal matters to attend to and the firm was closer to Grandma's house than it was to Disneyland. Grandmother said she would watch Ani and then we would go back to Disneyland.

"So tell me dear, are you seeing a young man?" Grandma asked casually sipping her tea.

I nearly spat the tea I had just drank all over the table, but managed to keep it in. I put my tea cup down and began to think. Were Owen and I seeing each other? I mean he had taken me to dinner, a rather romantic dinner at that, but it was just business right? Or had it been something more? I was just so confused. From what I had heard from Naveen, Owen was not the sort of man to go out on dates regularly. Did that make me special? I blushed darkly when the thought of Owen caring for me. He was a very handsome, kind and gentle man. He was definitely someone I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. But then again we had just met. Was love at first sight really possible?

Grandma smiled softly when she saw my blush and then left the subject alone. I wish my parents were still here, they would have loved Owen. Owen was unique. He made me feel special and beautiful. He was mysterious as well. My heart sped up when I thought of his gorgeous blue eyes, his silky blonde hair and flawless skin. He was so tall as well and felt good when I was pressed against him. It was like we were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. Though I couldn't shake the feeling that there was a third puzzle piece that was supposed to fit in with us.

After a wonderful dinner and a last cup of tea by the fireplace, I retired to bed. Ani had already gone to bed a few hours before and was peacefully asleep in her little trundle bed. Making sure I was quite, I checked on her and once satisfied that she was warm and comfortable, I shut the door halfway and walked down the hall to my own room. I flipped on the light and felt a wave of memories wash over me. I had many happy memories here in this room. And almost as if by magic, I watched my younger self through the years.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_I was 6 years old and Syrena was coming over for a sleepover. My parents were working late once more so we would be staying over at Grandma's and Syrena's Mom would be dropping her off. Unfortunately, my Aunties had decided to pay a visit. I had to endure an hour of Auntie Flo and Mary fighting again. Once again the topic was my wardrobe. I loved my Aunties, I really did, but they got on my nerves to no end. At least Auntie Faun stayed out of it. Just when I was getting ready to scream, the doorbell rang, telling me that Syrena was here and giving me a chance to escape my Aunties seemingly neverending tirades about my clothes and colors. I ran to the door and yanked it open for my best friend. The door had barely opened when a blur of blonde, pink and green jumped on me knocking me to the floor. My head stopped spinning long enough to realize that the blur that had jumped me was Syrena. She seemed to have taken to jumping on me whenever she saw me. I was never able to get the drop on her and she sometimes came seemingly out of nowhere. My Grandmother often remarked that she was like a cat and that I should put a bell on her so I would hear her coming. Like that would stop Syrena._

_We bid goodbye to her mother and lugged her stuff upstairs. This was the first time she had ever been at my grandmother's house and I was eager to show her around. I had completely forgotten about my arguing Aunties until we walked into the living room. They stared at us and Syrena stared back while I face palmed at my stupidity._

_Before I knew it, they were on us. Auntie Flo and Auntie Merry began arguing again, this time about Syrena. Auntie Flo wanted to make a pink dress but Auntie Mary wanted blue. It was nothing new to me, so I just grabbed Syrena, who was still staring at my Aunties, by the wrist and dragged her into the kitchen to meet my Grandmother._

_Grandma was making her famous sugar cookies and my mouth watered from the smell. There was a batch already cooling on the rack and I was debating whether or not it was worth it to nick one right now. Almost as if she was reading my mind, she turned away from the oven and gave a mock glare, warning me not to touch. She then turned and smiled at Syrena who seemed a little shocked to see my Grandma._

"_Hello dear. You must be Syrena. Desmoira has told me a lot about you. Now you girls have a cookie while I go talk to her Aunties. And then you can start setting up the blankets and then we'll go to the store to pick out some snacks and such. Ok?"_

_We nodded and grabbed our cookies. Once she was gone, Syrena turned to me, nibbling her cookie with a thoughtful expression on her face._

"_Hey Mori, is it just me or do your aunts look and act like the 3 Fairies from Sleeping Beauty and your grandma looks like Fairy Godmother from Cinderella?" She asked._

_I tilted my head as I thought about it. In fact I had noticed but I didn't pay that much attention to it. They were my family so I never bothered to think more about it._

_We finished our cookies and then raided the linen closet for all the soft, fuzzy blankets and pillows we could find. We even took the blankets and pillows off of my bed to add to our already huge pile. We moved everything out of the way and then spread the blankets one on top of the other to create a soft mat and left some on top for us to sleep under. We then piled all the pillows up at the top of our blanket bed against the couch so we could watch movies. After that we went back into the kitchen to find my grandma. Apparently my aunties had gone home for the night. I was glad they were gone; I did love them it's just that they could be a bit much sometimes. We clambered into my grandmothers light blue convertible and drove to the local market with the top down, enjoying the early evening air. Syrena picked out the junk food while I went outside to the farmers market to pick some healthy stuff up. I was browsing around the apples when I heard an old woman call out to me. I turned around and saw and old woman. She was rather frightening looking and her voice rasped, but she spoke kindly and gestured me closer to her stand of apples. It was nothing new to me, everyone brought in their home grown fruit and vegetables to sell as well as baked goods. I trotted over to her with my half full hemp bag swinging from my hands. She had several baskets of apples of different types but no red ones. I loved golden delicious but I was a sucker for red ones. I was about to turn away when the old woman held out an apple. It was beautiful. It was a brilliant red that seemed to glow like rubies or blood. It was just simply beautiful and seemed to be very juicy. It was like I was under some sort of spell. She offered towards me and I reached forward to take it. Had I been a little older I would have seen the devious glint in her eyes._

"_Desmoira! Where are you?" And just like that the spell was broken I turned around to see my grandmother by the front entrance looking for me. I turned around again and the woman was gone. The apple she offered me was lying bruised upon the ground. Upon closer inspection, I saw that the apple had burst and was oozing something green and poisonous looking. I reeled back in disgust and hurried back to where Grandma and Syrena were waiting._

_We drove back home in relative silence. Syrena wanted to know what was wrong but she shut up when I gave her a look. We soon reached home and quickly forgot about what happened in the midst of pizza and Disney movies. We soon fell asleep in the middle of Hercules and had our own Disney based dreams. Except mine were filled with shadows that reached out for me and whispered with familiar voices sending shivers down my back. I woke up the next morning and completely forgot about it._

_~end flashback~_

* * *

I shook my head at the memories and got ready for bed. I turned out the light and got into bed. I laid there for a long time until I finally began drifting off. Right before falling asleep, I could have sworn I saw a figure in the shadows; a figure wearing a black cloak and a smirk. Before I could fully see I fell asleep but not before seeing a pair of sea green eyes and a flash of familiar red hair. But he wasn't alone. There was a smaller cloaked figure, a boy, and from what I could see he had blue eyes and blonde hair…

* * *

_Whew! Finally done! Hope this tides ya'll over till the next chapter. If anyone can guess who these characters really are gets a cookie! And a visit from their favorite character! Oh look! The mysterious seems to be back! Can anyone guess who he is? And who is this with him? _

_Yay! We got to see what Desmoira thought of Owen. Any guesses on who the third puzzle piece might be? I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope you review._

_Now to do a little voting:_

_Should I write a_

_Syndrome/Oc Incredible story_

_Or _

_Aro/Caius/Marcus and oc story?_

_Or should I get back and write the next Disney chapter? You choose!_

_Bye bye!_


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Escape to the Kingdom_

_Hello everyone! You are so lucky I love you guys that I have decided to update this story again. It's probably one of my fastest updates and longest chapter yet with a total of 28 pages. Whoo. _

_Puck: You seem happy._

_I am happy. I finally completed the dang thing. And you should be happy as well. You got some fluffy love in this chapter. Now do me a favor and go find Ani. It's time for her bath._

_Puck: Where is she?_

_Last time I checked, she was with either Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, or Felix._

_Puck: You trust them with her?_

_Of course I do! It's Aro I don't trust. Now get her._

_Puck: I'm going, I'm going!_

_While he's doing that let's take the time to answer all your lovely comments:_

_**Solaria Daughter of Apollo:**__ Ok first off, who's Marshel Lee? And second quit hiding I'm not gonna kill ya! And Ashley and Julia are locked up in the oubliettes, so no worries there. And I've already forgiven you for not reviewing. It happens. Rain had the same problem. Glad you liked it. And yes Holy Daleks it was a long time ago. Calm down! What is wrong with Twilight? Both my sisters and I love the books at is something we all like other than that our tastes are a little different. So it's rather special to us. Yes Aro is creepy, though I'd advise you stay away from him because he was curious as to what you meant by he can go and suck it. I like Syndrome too, but I've been bitten by the Loki bug. Trying to decide which story idea I wanna do. Leaning towards Kitty Loki. I love you too Solaria! With luck you may be my 60__th__ reviewer._

_Cbdllama: You already know what I said._

_**Indiebookworm:**__ welcome aboard and please leave your vote in the poll. Thank you._

_**Rainlily216:**__ Yes Aro is a creeper. And yes Caius likes Ani. Hell, the entire Freaking Guard likes her. What can I say she's a bundle of sunshine. Yes Marcus is the normal one and probably one of Ani's favorite people other than Jane. Glad you got the references and that I was able to meet your expectations. I started laughing when you mentioned the cartoon birds. My dog just looked at me like I was nuts. Yes weak ankles. I actually have weak ankles not fun especially with a bad leg. As for the Hercules moment…read on! ;) And you're right again with the mysterious figures. Smart you! I agree creepy evil Queen. It'll come up later. And it's not corny, your reviews do the same with a happy dance included. I'm glad you like the Incredibles Idea but that won't be for awhile. I'm really glad that you like the Twilight Idea it still needs to flesh out. There may or may not be an Avengers fiction in the near future… Kitty Loki… =^-^= I'm glad you'll have more time to write. Balls in general don't like me. They seem to like hitting me in the face, boxing me in the ear or in the case of a softball, the spine. Its not fun. Name the ball we use most here in the U.S.A and I've been hit with it. Ugh. Before I forget, I've planned out the sequel and wanted to know if the girls and their boys would be interested in being in it. If yes I need their info like looks, aura colors, swords and princesses stuff like that. Hopefully they won't kill me when they find out what they have to do. I've sent you the cookies but be careful, I saw Puck hanging around them. Who knows what he's done._

_**Sleeping-Portal:**__ We've already discussed this._

_**Princess Kassie:**__ I'm glad that you'll keep reading! Be sure to check out some of my other stories. I'm glad you like Desmoira, as for Anika, not all kids act the same way as other kids their age. I should know as well, I have 10 nieces and nephews ranging the oldest is 13 and the youngest is a year._

_**Molly Grace 16:**__ Welcome aboard and you are absolute correct on all of them. I'm glad you like the pairing. I've looked at the poll and it seems more people want James Norrington or Auron. As if it is the one I go with, wait and see dear. I think s**t hits the fan in this chapter don't you think? I think you'll like this chapter. As for Syrena and Clopin…don't wanna give too much away, but it won't happen in this story. In the sequel perhaps. Maybe, maybe not, that's for me to know and you to find out. You'll have to wait and see about the Disney magic. I would highly recommend reading How Reality Saved Fantasy and How Reality Saved Fantasy 2: Arctic Sun by Rainlily216. Desmoira, Anika, and Syrena are all in the second one and very good stories that I love. Rainlily216 is a wonderful author and a faithful reviewer and good friend._

_**KaseyKay10: **__I'm feeling a lot better though, just really tired since I've been up late till the wee hours of the morning working on this. Understandable on Cassie. Desmoira wouldn't be too pleased if Cassie decided to mouth off. Then again Desmoira would probably do the same thing just be more discreet. As if it is your imagination or not…who knows? ;) The Syndrome Story will have to wait as a Neko Loki demands that his story be written._

_As I-_

_*Puck zooms in and hides under the bed.*_

_Puck what happened? Where's Ani? _

_Puck: Scary… sparkly… bloody…pixies…terrifying!_

_Did a member of the Volturi 3 scare ya?_

_Puck: *Nods*_

_Aro?_

_Puck:*Shakes head*_

_Caius?_

_Puck:*shakes head*_

_No…Marcus?! Marcus scared you?! What in the name of Charna's guts did you do to piss him off so bad?_

_Puck:*Still under bed* I tried to take Ani, he roared at me, picked her up and ran off with her._

_Puck: And you're ok with that?_

_Of course! Like I said it's Aro I don't fully trust. And I'm not surprised Marcus did that. He is very fond of her._

_Puck: Seriously?_

_Seriously. Now come out from under there or I'll get Jane._

_Puck: You wouldn't. _

_I would. Jane!_

_Jane: You called?_

_Puck: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *flies away in terror._

_Whoa. Who knew Puck screamed like a girl._

_Jane: *Ignoring Puck* Did you need something?_

_Yes would you do the disclaimer please and then go make sure Ani had her bath?_

_Jane: Of course. LadySly doesn't own any recognizable characters except her own. Celestia belongs to Rainlily216. Please review or face my wrath._

_Um, Jane dear? Isn't that a bit much?_

_Jane: *Blinks* If it will get you reviews so will write our story._

_*Sweatdrops* OK then…Thank you! _

_Jane:* Bows and then leaves.*_

_I will not accept responsibility if Jane decides to do her mind torture on you. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. _

_This chapter is dedicated to Rainlily216 and Solaria Daughter of Apollo as they are my best friends on the site and have been with me since the beginning. They have given me the inspiration and support to keep me going. Thank you!_

_**Warning: There is blood and self mutilation in this chapter. If this bothers you, read past! Will not be responsible for nightmares and/or emotional scarring. You have been warned so I want no complaints!**_

* * *

_*~Dream~*_

_I opened my eyes and looked up at the prettiest blue sky I had ever seen. Soft clouds drifted lazily across the sky like fluffy sheep crossing a meadow. I sat up and saw that I was in a field of wild flowers, each flower perfect with vibrant colors. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a pure white dress with a blue sash and off the shoulder straps. The skirt seemed to stop just above my knees and I was completely barefoot. My hair hung free and blew around in the gently blowing breeze that carried the rich perfume of the flowers. I inhaled deeply and enjoyed the smell. I detected that same strange scent that I had smelled around Owen. It smelled of the earth, rain, and spicy oranges. I lay back in the soft grass enjoying the feel of it against the bare skin of my back legs and inhaling the sweet smell of flowers. I heard a gentle melody in the wind and I sat up to hear it better. It sounded like music from a flute. It was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. The flute played a slow yet haunting tune that seemed to call out to me. I found myself getting to my feet and following the sound. I walked across the meadow until I reached the edge of a wood. I hesitated slightly but the music was coming from somewhere within the trees and the music was calling out to me and tugging at my heart._

_I walked forward into the woods along a hidden path. Low hanging branches brushed against the bare skin of my shoulders like a lover's caress as I pushed them aside. I pushed aside one last branch and found myself in some sort of courtyard. The stones beneath my feet were well worn with age as were the crumbling stone walls covered with creeping ivy. There was a fountain in the wall that still had water coming from it as the ivy grew around the basin. Here and there were thick tangles of ivy and honeysuckle filling the air with their heavy perfume. It must have looked grand in its glory days and now it had fallen into a sort of wild beauty. The music was louder here and I wandered through the ruins searching for the source. I passed through the ivy that covered the archway, creating a living curtain. Once I reached the other side, I saw a single Willow tree with a bench underneath it. A single fountain in the middle of the courtyard filled the air with the sound of water tinkling as it fell into the basin below it. Sitting on the edge of the fountain, was a man. Then again, I couldn't really tell if he could be called one as he was like no man I had ever seen. He had long white hair that reached the middle of his back while two strands framed his face, while a pair of pointed ears stuck out from under his hair. He wore a one shoulder purple tunic with a red shirt underneath with the hem and sleeves cut in a jester's style, trimmed with gold and blue leggings with a pair of brown knee high boots. His legs were crossed as he sat on the edge of the fountain with his eyes closed and playing a wooden flute. His hair swayed gently in the wind in time to the music he played._

_The music he played seemed to speak to me. I could hear light heartedness but also sadness, heartache, loss, and a longing for home. It was almost like he was playing what my heart was feeling. Tears fell unbidden down my face as I fell to my knees in the cool shade of the tree. I didn't notice that the music stopped or that the flute player was standing right in front of me._

"_The Puck is a creature of joy and laughter not sorrow and tears. Tell the Puck what ails you gentle Lady, so he may remedy it forthwith." A smooth voice that seemed rather musical in its own right asked, startling me._

_I bolted upwards and backwards in fright with a gasp, my back colliding with the bark of the tree. I winced slightly and gazed at the person in front of me. I couldn't see him very well due to my vision being blurry with tears. I raised my hands up to my eyes to rub them away but a hand took both of mine while the other gently wiped away my tears._

"_Hush now dear one. A face such as yours is too beautiful to have tears upon it as lovely as your tears are, a smile would suit you more. Now tell the Puck what ails you sweet maiden."_

_So this was Puck. From what I could see he was a Fae. One of Oberon's Children and I knew that they could be tricky. But as I gazed into his sky blue eyes that seemed achingly familiar, I felt like I could trust him. I took the hand he held in front of me and allowed him to lead me over to the fountain. I noticed that he was shorter than I was, which was saying something. The top of his head barely came under my chin, while his face was level with my chest. He seemed kind but his eyes seemed so familiar. It was like I had met him once before._

_He sat me down and summoned a handkerchief, dipping it into the clean water of the fountain and dabbing at my eyes and cheeks washing away all remnants of my tears. He brushed a few strands out of my face in a tender and loving gesture, causing me to blush deeply. He gently placed his hands on my cheeks and brushed his thumbs over my cheekbones just under my eyes. It was then that I noticed that he was wearing golden cuffs on his wrists and I briefly wondered if it was a mark of enslavement. All thoughts were driven out of my head as he began leaning down. If it had been anyone else, I would have pushed them away, but I didn't. It felt right and like a missing piece of my heart was finally about to be connected._

_His lips brushed softly over my own causing my breath to hitch and my eyes to flutter shut. I felt sparks run up and down my spine and I was silently hoping he would kiss me. It was like he was testing to see if he could continue or if his attentions were unwelcome. When he saw that they were not, he leaned down once again and pressed his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. The tingles I felt the first time were nothing compared to the fireworks erupting behind my eyelids and the jolts running up and down my spine. The part of my heart fell into place with such intensity, that I found myself responding to Puck's kiss with much enthusiasm, nearly knocking him into the fountain as I threw my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers in his silky white hair._

_He seemed stunned by my sudden enthusiasm, but quickly got used to it, kissing me back with just as much fervor. I felt one of his hands tangle itself in my unruly curls while the other curled around my back, bringing me closer to his lean form. I breathed a soft sigh and I felt him grin against my lips. _

_One part of my mind was scolding me for acting this way, while a much bigger, louder part told my sensible side to shut up and promptly kicked it out of the front of my mind and locked it in a trunk. Who could blame me? I felt like I've known him all my life and it was my first kiss, even if it was in my dreams. Normally, I wouldn't have acted this way, dream or reality, but there was just something about him that called out to me. The kiss itself was sweet, yet passionate and left me breathless._

_We pulled away after a few moments and my chest heaved as I struggled to breathe. Puck sat down on the edge of the fountain looking quite pleased with himself as the blush on my cheeks darkened to an even deeper red as he smirked at me._

"_A blush and a smile suit you far better than tears. Especially if the smile and blush were caused by the merry wander of the night himself, Robin Goodfellow or Puck as I am more commonly known to mortals. No mortal or Child of Oberon has ever caught my attention like you have fair maiden. Your gentle heart that has seen hardship and sorrow has captured mine and your exotic eyes pierce me heart and soul. If thou would allow it, I would spend eternity with you. But alas, we cannot at the moment for our time grows short as the dawn's gentle rays begin to shine upon thy sleeping form and stir you from this dream. But fear not, we shall meet again. Farewell beloved, and good luck today. I shall see you in your dreams. Though you may not be able to see me, know that I am always there and that you are loved. Farewell once more beloved and think of Puck when your mind wanders."_

_He gave me one last sweet and gentle kiss before he faded from my sight. I felt my eyes close as if in slumber…_

* * *

_*~End Dream, early morning*~_

Slowly and almost grudgingly, I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep from them. I laid there for a few moments thinking over the dream I just had. Even though it had just been a dream, it had been my first kiss. I brushed my fingers over my lips, still feeling them tingling from the small Fae's kiss. It was just like me to dream of a fantasy character and having my first kiss given to them. It surprised me though, this was the first time something like that had happened. I had never been the girl to dream about cute guys and kissing them. Even though I knew it was a dream, it still thrilled me to know end. I was just a little surprised that it been a Shakespearean character, and a rather well known one at that. Still it was, again, a dream, so I shouldn't dwell too much on it. It was rather hard to do as he had been a great kisser. I wondered if Owen was a good kisser. I blushed darkly and sat up, shaking my head of these thoughts. We had just met and besides who would be interested in a girl who couldn't speak.

Owen Burnett had seemed attracted to me, but he was still a mystery. I just couldn't figure out his actions no matter how hard I tried. Deciding it wasn't worth the headache, I pushed my covers off of me and padded over to the window. I pushed the blue curtains aside, letting in the morning sunshine and opened up the window so I could breathe in the fresh, morning air that carried a hint of dew and fresh oranges from down the street. I turned away from the window and began getting ready for my day and preparing for my daily battle with my unruly hair. If I had paid more attention, I would've noticed that my room smelled strongly of rain, freshly turned earth and spicy oranges…

* * *

_*~A few hours later~*_

After finally brushing my hair out, putting it into a ponytail with a white ribbon and praying the band wouldn't snap, I finally began getting dressed. I checked the thermometer outside my window and smiled when I saw that weather was going to be nice. I pulled out a white sundress that soft and comfortable with capped sleeves and a scooped neckline that showed a small amount of cleavage. Flirty yet still modest with a knee length skirt and ties to tighten the dress. I put it on and tied it in place and looked at myself in the mirror. I hadn't grown much in the height department but my chest was a bit bigger than it had been the last time I had worn it, the dress a little tighter on my figure but still modest, just showing a bit more cleavage than it usually did. As long as I wasn't falling out of it I was fine, besides I felt a little more daring today. Sure it was nothing compared to the dress I had worn the other night, but it was different from what I usually wore. I usually wore darker colors but today I felt like doing something different. I rummaged around for shoes and realized that I had forgotten my flats back in my room at Disneyland. I mentally cursed myself and rummaged in the closet hoping to find something to wear on my feet. The only pair of shoes I found were a pair of white strappy sandals that wound around my legs up to my calves. They were quite pretty and would've looked great with dress, there was one problem: they had heels. Sure they were chunky but they were still rather high. I studied them for a few moments before deciding to risk it. As long as I was careful I should be ok. I placed them next to my bed as I wandered over to my black vanity table and began applying my makeup. I put on foundation, a little bit of mascara and eyeliner and finished off the look with some raspberry flavored clear lip gloss, one of my favorites. I picked my shoes up, grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

Ani was already up and sitting in her chair happily eating blueberry pancakes. She was still in her pjs which was a nightgown with the Disney Princesses on it. Her hair was a complete mess and I knew that sooner or later Grandma would get her hands on it with a brush. I gave Ani a smooch on the cheek and she gave me a rather sticky one in return. I wiped my cheek off with a napkin when she wasn't looking and grabbed a pancake for myself as I sat down at the table to put my shoes on. Once they were on, I found I could walk in them and proceeded to walk around the kitchen just to be sure. Ani seemed to think it was funny as she giggled into her glass of milk. I mock glared at her and stuck my tongue out at her which she returned, except her tongue had pancake crumbs on it, not a very appealing sight.

I rolled my eyes and quickly ate my pancake dry and gulped down a glass of milk. I wiped my face and placed my dishes in the dishwasher. I reapplied my lip gloss and grabbed my keys. Grandma walked in just as I was heading for the front door and handed me a shawl she had made. It was a light blue and the ribbon on the edge was dark blue. It was beautifully done and every stitch was made with love. I wrapped it around me and kissed her cheek in both thanks and in farewell. I waved goodbye to Ani who waved back and tried to say goodbye with a mouth full of pancake making her look like a chipmunk. I rolled my eyes affectionately and walked out the door into the warm sunshine and cool air. I got into the rental car, which happened to be a dark blue convertible and started it up. I didn't want my hair getting messed up so I left the top up. I backed out of the driveway and began the drive to the firm.

* * *

_~1 hour and 30 minutes later~_

The drive to the firm went well and since I had shown up early, I was one of the first people in. It went by fairly quickly and all I really had to do was sign paperwork and show proof of Identification. Although they kept staring at something and I just couldn't figure it out. I shrugged it off and filled out several things of paperwork. By the time I was done I was starving and ready to go find someplace to have a quick lunch. I walked out of the elevators and headed outside for the stone steps outside the building. I was about maybe halfway down when my right ankle gave out. I flailed around trying to keep my balance and grab the railing but to no avail. I began to pitch forward and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for my collision with the concrete below.

Instead of hitting concrete, I fell halfway and landed against something warm and hard that let an audible grunt due to impact. My hands grasped onto fabric as strong arms wrapped around my waist to keep me steady. The familiar scent of sandalwood, mint and cologne filled my nose as I took a deep breath to steady myself.

When I pulled away, I found myself gazing into the light blue eyes of Owen Burnett. There was concern in his eyes though his face showed nothing and I felt myself blush in both embarrassment to my fall and the fact that we were pressed together rather intimately. To the passersby, we would most likely appear lovers. I blushed darker at the thought and attempted to straighten myself. But my ankle refused to work and I ended up back in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Owen asked, his chest vibrating with his voice.

I nodded and looked up at him. He looked back down at me and I saw something flash in his eyes. I tilted my head down to my ankle, hoping he got the message.

"Is there something wrong with your ankle?"

I nodded.

"Is is sprained or twisted?"

I shook my head hoping he could understand what I was trying to say.

"You have weak ankles is that correct?"

I breathed out in relief and nodded my head.

"Can you walk?"

I shook my head feeling weak. When my ankles give out it sometimes takes me awhile to get them to work. It's worse with heels. Ugh. It just had to be now and it just had to be in front of him.

"Where's your car?" he asked as he tilted my head back up.

I didn't even have time to even point to my car before he bent down and scooped me up bridal style. If I still had my voice I would have squeaked. I blushed once more and wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to walk down the rest of the stairs, stooping down to pick up my purse and shawl that had fallen. I pointed to where my car was and he began walking in that direction, ignoring the looks of shock and jealousy.

"Wow! She's so lucky to have a guy like that."

"Psh! I'd make a much better girlfriend for him! What does he see in a girl like that?"

"Dude, do you see that babe? Oh, man I'd love to have her as my girl! Especially since she looks like that!"

"I know right?"

"Wait a sec. Didn't she go to our school two years ago?"

"You're right! It's the Sinclaire chick! Man she got even sexier!"

"Ugh it's the freak!"

"I heard she got her throat sliced."

"Too bad it didn't kill her."

"Go to Hell you little freak!"

My eyes filled with tears at the comments of my former classmates. Needless to say, the girls were friends of Amber's and I remember more than once these boys had tried to come onto me, to touch what wasn't theirs to touch. I buried my face against Owen's throat and prayed to be anywhere else than there. How would he react? Would he think I was a freak as well now that he knew about the throat slicing?

To my surprise, he froze, his body stiffening. At first I thought it was in disgust, but when he spoke I realized that it was in anger. A sudden strong breeze began blowing rather harshly, almost as if something else was angry. It calmed down slightly but not by much.

Owen turned around and faced my classmates. His voice was calm, but I could detect anger in his voice. It warmed my heart that he was mad on my account.

"Miss Sinclaire is a wonderful young woman. She is also probably the sweetest person I have ever met and I am very glad to know her. She is ten times the person any of you will ever hope to be. And she will never before yours as she is much more intelligent and would not waste her time with the likes of you. And she is not sexy, she is one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You have wasted enough of our time. Good day." And with that, he turned around and headed to the car.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was floored. We had met only a few days ago and he was already defending my honor and saying I was beautiful.

Owen said nothing as he placed me in the passenger seat after taking the keys and getting into the driver's seat and adjusting everything. He started the car and began driving. I didn't pay much attention to where we were going until he stopped the car.

I looked out the window and to my surprise we were at my grandma's house. I saw Ani running towards the car and watched as she stopped upon seeing Owen. She seemed confused at first but quickly got over it as she ran towards him, attaching herself to his leg and chattering a mile a minute. Owen seemed rather surprised but did nothing as he walked over to my side with Ani still attached to his leg. I quickly took off my shoes and padded out barefoot after he opened my door.

I gestured him towards the house, inviting him in. He nodded his head and followed me with Ani still attached like a human koala. I smiled at the comparison. When Ani liked someone and had attached herself to them, it was very hard to get her to let go. It was rather unusual for her to get attached to someone so quickly like she had Owen. It was probably due to his charming personality. I smirked at the thought and when Owen raised an eyebrow at me I just waved my hand to say forget about it.

I opened the front door and led him through to the kitchen where I was pretty sure Grandma was making lunch. Sure enough she was and she turned around to see us come in. She seemed rather shocked to see Owen almost as if she knew him, but look quickly faded as a smile and a twinkle appeared. Uh oh. I knew that look.

"Welcome home Desmoira dear. I see you've brought home a friend. A rather handsome one at that."

Ugh. Leave it to her. Next thing I know she's going to ask him what his intentions are. I'm so glad my Aunties aren't here. They'd probably interrogate him over tea and snacks.

Owen didn't even get a chance to react before the front door opened and the sounds of my Aunties arguing reached us.

Ugh! WHY?! Did the Fates hate me or something?! This is not good, not good at all! It's too late to sneak him out.

I grimaced and busied myself making tea and getting out a few things of tea snacks. I wondered how long it would take them to realize we were here.

They came in looking the same as always and arguing like usual. It was apparently, surprise surprise, about a dress color.

They stood there arguing for about maybe 5 minutes before Grandma cleared her throat. It got their attention and when they looked up, their eyes zeroed in on me.

I gulped nervously and gave a small wave. They stood there staring in shock before rushing towards me. They engulfed me in hugs and kisses, questions and comments about my dress color. Nothing new there.

They soon released me as they turned their attention to Owen. Poor guy didn't know what him as he was herded into the living room with my Aunties on either side of him asking questions. He was polite and answered their questions while I brought in the tea tray and poured everyone tea. Ani had gotten off his leg only to sit in his lap. He didn't seem to mind.

"So Mr. Burnett, what are your intentions with our little Moira?" Auntie Flo asked like it was no big deal. I nearly choked on me tea but managed to keep my composure. I was honestly curious to know.

"Desmoira is a very lovely young woman and very intelligent. From the first moment I met her, I've felt drawn to her. With her permission and your approval, I would like to see her on a romantic basis. If she'll have me that is."

I was not expecting that. Was it just me or did my Aunties and Grandma seem exceptionally pleased? And just how did he say that so calmly? When the meaning of his words fully registered, I blushed deeply and looked down at my tea cup.

My Aunties and Grandma whispered amongst themselves before nodding their approval. They then turned to me.

"What say you, Moira? Will you allow this charming young man to court you?" Grandma asked.

I thought about it for a few moments. How did I feel about this?

**_You should totally go for it! ** _My inner voice squealed.

_*Back again, are we?* _I thought dryly at the reemergence of my annoying inner voice.

_**I never left. I'm a part of you, dingdong! Like I said you should go for it.**_

_*And why should I? Pray tell.*_

_**Ugh! He's good looking, a gentleman, and he's obviously attracted to you!**_

_*True.*_

_**And you are attracted to him and don't bother denying it! I'm a part of you so I know when you lie!**_

_*Is there any way to shut you up?*_

_**Nope!**_

_*Gee, I've always wanted an annoying inner voice that never shuts up!*_

_**You're so cruel!**_

_*That makes you cruel as well. We're part of each other, remember?*_

_**Touché**_

_*Your words not mine. Any other reasons why you think we should date him?*_

_**He defended you*_

_*That's also very true. Not many guys would stick up for a girl he barely knows like that*_

_**So does that mean you'll say yes?**_

_*If I say yes, will you finally shut up?*_

_**Maybe…**_

_*You're impossible sometimes!*_

_** You know you love me**_

_*No I don't. I'm constantly plotting your murder.*_

_**….**_

Finally satisfied that my inner voice had decided to retreat, I turned to Owen, smiled shyly and nodded my ascent.

If I wasn't careful, my meddling Aunties would start planning my wedding to Owen. I blushed at the thought. Now that I thought about it, I didn't know how old he was. I'd worry about that later. He was invited to stay for lunch and Dinner which he accepted. While my Aunties were entertaining him, Grandma pulled me aside to tell me that I had left my choker at home. My hand flew to my throat and she was right. So that's what the people at the firm were looking at. It was then that I realized that not only had Owen not stared at it, he hadn't asked questions. Most people would have asked if I had tried to commit suicide, but he hadn't mentioned anything. Curiouser and Curiouser.

* * *

~Sometime later~

Time went by and Owen and I got to know each other better. We often spent time at Disneyland and we sit on benches while Celestia took Ani on whatever ride she wanted. Celestia and I had grown rather close despite our wariness around each other when we first met. We became friends though and Ani adored her. There were a few times that Owen went on rides with us but they were seldom. I didn't blame him. Some of the rides weren't my favorite. We'd meet Owen and Celestia in the morning after breakfast and spend the day together, sometimes leaving Ani with Celestia at the Park while we went out and did our own thing.

I had gotten to know Owen fairly well and wasn't afraid to admit to myself that I was falling for him. He was nothing but polite. To outsiders, he might seem rather aloof, but I knew better. He'd show his affection by brushing his hand against mine or against my back among other little touches. It didn't bother me at all to be honest. He'd always bid me goodbye with a kiss upon my hand and a bow. Most people would find that odd and out of date but I didn't care. Owen was showing he cared in his own way.

All too soon, our two weeks were almost up, and it was our last four days in California. The first day was spent shopping and doing girly stuff with Ani, like getting our nails done and going out for ice cream. It was a day for sisterly bonding. The second day was spent with Grandma and the Aunties, and we went shopping again and had dinner together. The third day we spent the entire day going on all the rides we could with Celestia in tow. The fourth day arrived too quickly for my tastes and I could tell Ani was upset as well, though for different reasons. She was upset that it was her last day in Disneyland and I was upset because it was the last day I'd see Owen. I spent a good portion of the day with him and we went to the park later on to meet up with Ani and Celestia as they had spent the entire day there and we were meeting them for the parade and fireworks show.

The parade started just after sundown and it was beautiful. All the Princesses and their Princes were there as well as several other characters as well. Ani didn't seem to like it when the Villains came through and I could have sworn that a few of them were staring at me. I looked up briefly and could have sworn I saw a winged shape fly above us. It looked exactly like the thing I had seen the other night. I blinked and it was gone. I shook my head and turned to watch the rest of the parade. The fireworks began shortly after and I felt Owen wrap an arm around my waist and bring me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, not wanting the night to end. Sadly it did, but Owen walked me back to the room so he could say goodnight and goodbye. Celestia had already taken Ani inside so it was just the two of us.

Before I even had time to think, Owen wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft against my own and I surrendered to his kiss. His kiss was strong with a hidden passion and yet if felt familiar, as if I had kissed him before.

All too soon we parted and I pouted when his lips left mine. He chuckled quietly and brushed some of my hair out of my face and rested his hand on the side of my neck. He kissed me softly this time and it made my heart burst from happiness. He pulled away once more and held me tightly to him. I nestled into his embrace and held on just as tightly, never wanting to let go. I felt safe and content in his arms and I never wanted the feeling to end. I breathed in his scent and committed it to memory.

We pulled away from each other with extreme reluctance and he gave me one last, lingering kiss before I walked into my room after he bid me goodbye. As I closed the door, I thought I heard him say "Be safe" but it was so low that I wasn't sure. I knew that I was going to miss him dearly and that my heart would ache for many months after this. As I got into bed, I couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen…

* * *

~5 minutes before midnight, 3rd Pov~

All was calm and quite within the park. But if you looked you could see the shadows beginning to wriggle and writhe as if they were alive. The air seemed to vibrate with magic as forms began to take shape within the shadows. Shadowy figures with wings sat upon the castle and watched. They knew that it was almost time and a race would soon begin. They watched silently as one of their own swooped into an open window and emerged with a bundle wrapped in a blanket in their arms. They spread their wings and took off with the bundle into the night. Once the figure was safely out of sight, they turned and watched the shadows took on more shapes. It would soon begin… The time had come and a battle was about to start and courage tested…

* * *

~Desmoira's Pov~

My eyes snapped open and gazed at the ceiling above me. I don't know why I had suddenly woken up from my deep sleep but I knew something was about to happen. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes and turned on the bedside lamp. I squinted from the sudden brightness and turned away facing where Ani usually slept beside me. Except she wasn't there. I got up and padded over to the bathroom to see if she had gotten up at some point and accidently fell asleep in there. It's happened before. But she wasn't in there either. I grew worried and began searching the room for her. There was no sign of her or her doll. She must have somehow gotten out. But she was too short to reach the door handle, that much I knew. I turned around to grab my shoes and saw something blue by the door. Upon closer inspection, it looked to be a wisp. A Will-O'-the-wisp to be precise. Now some people claim that they are bad luck and have a habit of leading lost travelers into bogs or marshes and leave them stranded. In my family, we believed them to be benevolent or at the very least neutral, often leading those who choose to follow them to their destinies. It looked like a blue flame with a head and arms made of flames. It made a sort of keening noise as it gestured for me to follow it. I hesitated only for a moment before grabbing my black flats and putting them on, not bothering to change out of my oversized t-shirt, tank top underneath and shorts. My hair was wild but I didn't care I was too intent on finding my sister.

As I approached the Wisp near the door, it vanished. I opened the door and saw another one calling for me. There was a whole trail of them leading down the hall and going downwards all of them calling. I darted back and grabbed a flashlight that I always kept on me and followed the wisps. They led me down stairs and outside the castle towards the main part of FantasyLand on the other side. Once I reached the other side they vanished.

_*Why would the wisps lead me here? Does this mean Ani's somewhere in FantasyLand? Only one way to find out!*_

As I walked through, I noticed that there were no security guards anywhere. Which was odd as they usually patrolled the park. wandered around FantasyLand until I got close to where Peter Pan's ride was. It was then I heard voices.

I ducked behind the nearest trashcan, turning off my flashlight. I waited while a group of figures appeared seemingly out of the shadows under one of the still lit lights. It took everything in my power not to gasp.

Standing there was the three Hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. And from the sounds of it they were arguing. I strained my ears so as to hear what they were saying. What I heard made my blood run cold.

"Aw! Why do we have to get her? And why can't we eat her? I'm sure they won't mind if we took a bite outta her legs. She can't run if she ain't got legs!" Banzai whined.

"You know why we can't! Scar said not to eat her! And you know if we do, Hades will fry us! I don't know about you but I like my fur the way it is! Now quit gripin' and shut up! We don't want those pesky Gargoyles hearin' us! Now get ready and split up! They said to maim her so she can't run. That means NO EATING! Got it? She's gotta be somewhere!" Shenzi said as she swiped at Banzai. Ed was laughing hysterically.

"Its not funny, Ed!" Banzai growled as he rubbed his scratched cheek. It didn't seem to deter Ed as he just laughed harder. Banzai growled and pounced on Ed. They rolled around and fought until Shenzi had enough.

"Will you knock it off?!" She yelled at them, clearly pissed.

They broke it up and Ed was chewing on his own foot, thinking it was Banzai's.

"Oh but he started it!" Banzai whined as he moved away from Ed.

"Look at you! It's no wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain!" Shenzi scolded.

"Man, I hate dangling!" Banzai snarled while a string of drool dangled from his mouth.

"We do this job right and we won't be anymore. Now let's go! The faster we do this, the sooner we get to eat!" Shenzi said as she led the way heading towards ToonTown.

I was about to head the other way when I heard Banzai say, "Hey what about the brat? Can we eat her?"

I froze. Were they talking about Ani?

"She ain't here! Someone already came and took her to safety. Now come on we need to go before she reaches TomorrowLand.! Shenzi yelled as they ran off.

I stood up shakily from behind the bin and pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. I wasn't. I had to do something. Whoever had Ani took her to safety. They mentioned TomorrowLand. Perhaps I could find answers there?

I walked a few feet before tripping and gouging my leg open. I hissed in pain and grabbed my maimed leg. I turned on the flashlight to inspect the damage. It was bleeding heavily and dripping down onto the ground. I stared at it debating what to do when I had and idea. If they wanted to find me, perhaps I should lay a false trail with the blood and make them think that they had the advantage. I was going to need a lot more blood as the wound was already starting to clot. I looked around and found a sharp stick. I positioned it and yanked it sharply upwards opening the wound more and more blood to flow.

I barely noticed the pain as I stuck my fingers in the wound and coated them with blood. I was glad that it was the front of my leg and not any main arteries or tendons, so I could still run. I wiped my bloody fingers on different surfaces and when it was gone, I took off my shirt leaving me in my shorts and tanks and wrapped the shirt at my ankle so it would catch the blood as it fell, so I wouldn't accidently leave a trail behind me. Blood continued to flow so I wouldn't have to reopen the wound for awhile.

Since they Hyenas were headed to ToonTown, I headed towards FrontierLand, leaving marks before heading to Critter Country, New Orleans Square, Adventureland, Main Street and back up to FantasyLand, stopping briefly to tear off the scab that formed and to get more blood. By the time I reached the entrance to TomorrowLand I was exhausted and running on adrenaline and couldn't feel the pain anymore. I was about to go in when something or someone grabbed me around the waist and dragged me into the bushes. I fought back was overpowered and spun around and locked eyes with a man with fiery red hair and sea green eyes. I'd seen those eyes before.

The man holding onto me chuckled. "Glad to see you remember me. The name's Axel, got it memorized?" He asked as he pointed to his head with a smug smirk.

Axel…Wait a minute! I remember now! He was in Organization 13! But he was a good guy.

"Ok, now that I've got your attention, listen. I'm here on behalf of the King to make sure you get to the portal safely. There are other people looking for you. The Villains have sent out the Hyenas, nice strategy of leading them away with false trails by the way, and the Organization."

Just as he said that, the entire Organization showed up. And I mean the ENTIRE Organization minus Roxas and Xion. Including the ones that had been eliminated at Castle Oblivion by Axel: Marluxia, Zexion, Larxene, Lexaeus, and Vexen. The ones Sora had defeated after reawakening were there as well. This wasn't good.

From I could hear, they were looking for me and wanted to find me before the Villains did. Demyx whined but Xemnas shut it him up with a look.

Axel didn't look happy. We were distracted a furry blue thing dropped down next to us. I jolted slightly but calmed down when I saw that it was Stitch.

"Stitch, I want you to distract them and buy us some time. I'm heading over to Space Mountain so meet us there. Got it?" Axel asked the little blue alien.

Stitch gave a salute and his second pair of arms, antennas, spikes on his back came out. He crawled around them without them seeing him. He made a really gross noise and when they turned and looked, he spat a mouthful of snot right into Saiix's face and then sat on his head and waved his butt around tauntingly. "Whoo-hoo!"

Ooh! Wrong person to piss off! Xemnas ordered everyone after Stitch as he ran off. Axel stood up and tossed me over his shoulder as he ran into TomorrowLand. Demyx had turned around when he heard footsteps. His eyes widened as he began running after us.

To throw him off, I waved at him while grinning cheekily and blew him a kiss. It did throw him off and cause him to stumble in shock and fall flat on his face. I winced in sympathy. I did like Demyx, he was really sweet and deserved to know that Nobodies like him could grow a heart over time and that Xemnas lied to them. If I ever got the chance, I'd tell him.

Axel raced through TomorrowLand and up towards Space Mountain where a group of figures waited. To my utter surprise, they were Gargoyles. There was maybe about four of them. Three males and one female. The tallest was a sort of grayish lavender with long black hair and a belted loin cloth around his hips. The female looked very similar to him so I assumed that they were related to each other. The other two were slightly smaller, one with red skin, white hair and a beaklike face. The other was the smallest with green skin bald and wings attached to his arms like a bat.

Axel put me down and the female rushed forward when she saw that I was injured.

"Oh you are hurt! Sit down and I will tend to it as well as I can." She said as she sat me down and unwrapping the shirt and taking it off. She opened a satchel that she had with her and pulled out several items. "Forgive me but this will sting."

She grabbed my ankle and held it steady as she poured water on it to rinse away the blood. I hissed in pain but made no attempt to draw my leg away while she gently cleaned it. I distracted myself by thinking of Owen. Would I ever see him again? A few tears slipped down my cheeks but I brushed them away quickly, hoping no one would see.

Axel was relaying what had happened and even told them about the false trail. The biggest one, who seemed to be the leader seemed concerned yet impressed as he glanced my way. The other two seemed slightly horrified and I turned away, not wanting to see their faces anymore. The female seemed to sense my discomfort and quickly struck up a conversation.

"My name is Angela by the way, that one is Goliath, leader of the Manhattan Clan and my father. The small green one is Lexington and the red one is Brooklyn, my father's second in command. My mate Broadway is out scouting right now and Hudson, my father's mentor is back at our Rookery with Bronx. What is your name?" She asked kindly as she washed my hands clean as well.

I gave her a sad look and tapped my lips hoping she would understand.

"You cannot speak? What happened?" She asked, sadness in her eyes.

I removed the choker and showed her my scar. She gasped and to my surprise she wrapped her arms around me in a hug as her wings wrapped around me as well, offering comfort.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean to offend you. Do you have any family?" She asked as she drew back to continue working on my leg.

I mimed that I had a little sister and a grandmother.

"What about your parents?"

I gave her a sad look and shook my head. She ran a clawed hand through my hair and then tilted my head up. "If you would like, I would like for you to be my rookery sister. It means we would be clan members and sisters. I would look out for you and you would look out for me. Would you like that?"

She seemed happy when I nodded yes. She then pulled out a jar filled with some sort of green paste and began applying it to my leg. I expected to sting, but it was cool and soothing and I felt the pain disappear from my leg. She then wrapped it up with bandages and helped me to stand, supporting me with an arm around the waist. I smiled my gratitude and gave her waist a squeeze with the arm that was wrapped around my waist. Goliath came over and patted the top of my head affectionately. I knew it was his way of welcoming me to his clan and acknowledging me as a rookery sister to Angela.

Our moment was broken when a heavyset turquoise gargoyle swooped in and landed in front of us. I assumed that this was Broadway.

"Goliath! They know she's here. Members of the 13 are now here as well. They are coming for her. She needs to go now!"

"What? Are you sure?" Goliath asked looking very serious as he stepped away from us. Angela tightened her hold around my waist as her wings wrapped around me.

"Positive!" Broadway responded.

At that moment, Stitch appeared. Axel approached the little alien and gave him a nod. Angela hugged me once more and whispered, "Be safe little sister." She released me and gently pushed towards Stitch who gestured for me to follow.

I gave a quick bow to show my thanks and followed Stitch into the ride. When we were in he told me to sit in the very front car and then jumped onto the control panel and began messing around with the buttons. The cars started up and began moving forwards. Stitch jumped into my car just we hit the entrance. I glanced back and saw a huge writhing mass of shadows that swiped at us but we were already gone.

The ride picked up speed as it twisted and turned. When the ride was tilted sideways, Stitch undid the safety bar, picked me up and threw me into the stars, shouting "Cowabunga!" as I fell.

My mouth was on in a silent scream as I hurtled downwards. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain of impact but it never came. I seemed to have stopped falling and when I opened my eyes, I was stunned. I seemed to be floating in a sea of stars. Now that I thought about it, it looked very similar to what Giselle saw when she was pushed down the well. One of the stars came towards me and attached itself to my cheek with a chime. Several more attached themselves to my body with chimes until I was coated. Once last star came with a chime louder than the others and I then felt myself flying. When I opened my eyes I found myself in some sort of garden. I tried to stand up, but was weak both mentally and physically. I collapsed back onto the cool green grass as my vision began to fade. I was vaguely aware of something licking my cheek and barking.

I heard voices but could not make out what they said. I felt someone pick me up and carry me to a place unknown. I didn't care and gratefully let myself fall into the darkness as it welcomed me with open and tender arms, resigning myself to whatever my fate was.

_Ani…I hope you're safe. _Was the last thing I though before my mind shut down and I completely surrendered to the darkness…

* * *

_Whew finally finished! Not much to say too tired. Its one in the morning down here in the South. Goodnight Ya'll!_


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13:The Truth and The Betrayed Heart_

_Hello everyone, yes I know a quicker update! Yay! And this is no way influenced by Aro. If it was, it would have been a story about him and his brothers. I have a title: Love is Blind. For what it's about you'll have to wait it's still in the works. With luck I'll start working on it after this. As for Puck, he won't be here for awhile as he still recovering. But don't worry he'll get over it quickly…I hope. _

_Anyway, is it just me or does Marcus looks like he needs a hug? I was rereading a comment that Rainlily216 made about him being the most sane one out the group, well you can never tell with the quiet ones, especially that lot. But it's Marcus. I think Caius is the one to worry about, especially when he's quiet. _

_Enough about that, time for my favorite thing: Answering comments! Yay!_

_Srdaire: Aww. Don't cry sweetie! *hands tissue* Welcome back! I missed you! Thank you, I'm glad you think its amazing as always. Yay, I got the romance scenes down, whoo! Would you believe me if I said that was the first time I wrote a romantic scene? Yay, another Peter Pan fan! Hey that rhymed! Yes I love the Hyena bit! They are my favorite characters other than Scar, Timon and Pumbaa. I think its safe to say we've all had at least one nightmare concerning them. I mean from a child's perspective, they can be pretty scary. But then we grow up, and then we just laugh our butts off. I know I do. Lion King is one of my favorite movies, but Beauty and the Beast will always be my favorite. Can you believe I used to have a crush on Gaston when I was little? I grew up, then I was like, "He's such a sexist pig! What heck did I ever see in him?!" But I digress. As for The Organization 13 Members, they're from Kingdom Hearts 2 a game I'd highly recommend. I'd look up the characters online. As for the Gargoyles, there's a website that has all the episodes. And your wish is granted._

_TheDisnerd: Wow, I'm so glad you love it. It took me a long time to tie everything together and some of it was made up on the spot. Well she may be accepting it earlier but go back for a few pages when they talk about the golden dust. Remember that? Yeah that was to make her more compliant in order to get her to where she needed to go without throwing a huge fit. Trust me, everything that happened is about to blow up and she will not be happy. Someone's getting slapped and it's not Jack. The title should give you a clue. I will definitely try! *Salutes*_

_Sleeping-portal: Well it's a good thing you didn't. Yes the crazy inner voice is back, and we haven't seen the last of her. Yay, Izzy! Well, it's not Stitch, I'll give you a hint: he's yellow and probably the only animal other than Dumbo that doesn't talk. I mean Abu talks, but who can understand what he says. I'm glad you couldn't put it down._

_Solaria Daughter of Apollo: My 60__th__ reviewer! Yes, aww Owen! But not for long. Don't worry Ani is safe. Most likely causing Donald to go into fits. It's ok for the review. Aww! Love you too!_

_Molly Grace: Yep you're right but she won't be happy, I assure you. Hmm, good question. Most likely none of them know except for the ones that were with her that night. So there is going to be a lot of coddling and such from the princesses. Ariel I think will be the most sympathetic as she lost her voice at some point, but hers came back and Desmoira's will not…or will it? I think you will like this chapter, s**t definitely hits the fan in this chapter._

_KaseyKay10: Yep they're off alright. Yes it was sweet. Even then Cassie better watch it. Thanks for the support. Meh, Puck will get over it. I think._

_Ok, Now I got a very big question ya'll: Should there be two Wonderland Chapters? One will be in the original Wonderland and the other would be in as what we know as Underland. Wonderland will have Alice and everyone, and will be the more whimsical chapter. The Underland chapter will be a bit more violent and may or may not have Des/Hatter fluff in it. So should there be two? Mind you, Alice will not be in the Underland Chapter as she had grown up and forgotten all about it. So it will be up to Des to save Underland. So thoughts? Your thoughts matter to me!_

_This chapter may or may not be long. I'm not sure yet. Let's just find out shall we? I just realized that this is the 13__th__ chapter. I mean by my count and not the site's. I own my own characters and that is all. Enjoy. For those of you wondering the very last song is called Life is Like a Boat from Bleach and can be found here at: : / / w w w do do / / / dot h t m_

_Remove the spaces and the word dot with a period. I'd suggest listening to the video as it is very touching.  
_

_I was floating on a soft, warm cloud surrounded by darkness. It was nice here and I never wanted to leave. It would have been pure bliss had it not been for the constant murmurs of voices. What were they saying? Why wouldn't they be quiet? I tuned in on their voices and this is what I heard:_

"She hasn't woken up yet. Should we be worried?"

"Calm down. Merlin said she's been through a lot and needs the rest."

"The poor dear. I don't see why she had to go through that."

"The king said it was necessary, but I don't like it either. But come. We shall leave her to rest and be there for her after she wakes."

"Agreed. The poor thing will need food and clothes as hers are all torn up and bloody."

"She was very brave. And smart, laying a false trail like that. Thankfully Angela was there. If she had not, I doubt she would have lived through the night."

"What do you mean?"  
"Merlin said she had lost a lot of blood and had Angela not been there to tend the wound, she would have bled out and died."

"How awful! The poor dear!"

"Now let us leave and tend to her needs so when she wakes up she will have something to wear and eat."

There was a sound of several people leaving, their footsteps clacking on the floor as they walked towards what I assumed was the door leading out of wherever I was. A door was softly shut and all was quiet.

I lay there for a few minutes to try and get a feel for my surroundings. My eyes felt heavy, so I didn't try to open them quite yet. There was scent in the air, it smelled like roses and it was nearby. I couldn't hear anything except for something that seemed to purring. It seemed pretty close. I flexed my fingers and found the material under them to be smooth to the touch. It felt like silk. As far as I could tell I was not in my room.

Memories from the previous night flooded my mind, causing my eyes to snap open and sit straight up. I found it very hard to believe that I had actually seen cartoon and video game characters. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. The room wasn't mine because there wasn't a smidge of pink anywhere. The walls and the bed were a pale gold. The four poster I was in was much more elegant comfier than the one I slept on. I looked down at myself and bolted out of the bed in shock. If I could still scream, there would be no doubt that I would be screaming bloody murder. Instead I looked down at my hands in shock. They were animated. I touched my face and then ran over to a huge ornate mirror that stood in one corner of the room. I took a breath and looked in. I was completely animated, even my unruly hair was animated. I moved closer to examine myself. I touched my face and the mirror copied it. I even made a few faces just to be sure. The mirror copied my every move. Once that I was satisfied that it really was my reflection, I began to examine my newly animated features. I still looked much the same, with the wild hair and violet eyes. I was physically the same except my waist was a bit smaller and my bust and hips were the same as well just a little bit more defined. I frowned slightly at that. Other than that I was the same. My skin was smoother and clear, so I really didn't mind that. I was still having a hard time believing that this was real, so I pinched myself.

I winced and rubbed my sore arm. Well I just proved I wasn't dreaming, was I hallucinating? There was no medical history of delusions in our family and if I hadn't started hallucinating after my attack, why start now?

I looked down once more and frowned. I wasn't wearing my clothes. I was wearing a white nightgown that had loose sleeves and a skirt that came down to about to my calves. It fitted me perfectly and was comfortable. I assumed one of the unknown women who had been in the room earlier had changed me into. It was white and I was thankful it wasn't pink. I jolted when I looked down at my legs. I lifted my skirt slightly and examined the right leg. There was a gash in the process of healing that reached from my knee to where my leg met my foot. It was rather deep and scabbed, but healing nicely.

_So last night did happen. Well as much as I don't wanna believe it, it looks like I'm somehow in Disney. I mean there are things we don't fully understand or have discovered so who's to say that the world of Disney doesn't exist. Hmm, I wonder where I am. I wonder where Ani is. If I ended up here that means she must be here too. The Hyena's had mentioned that someone had already brought her to safety. I had better go find her before someone comes in here and stops me. Once I find her I need to figure out where I am and get out of here. And where is that purring coming from?_

I turned around and tried to locate the source of the noise. I couldn't find it so I gave up and headed for the huge doors that led out of the room. The hallway was white and ornate with pillars every few feet on the wall and it was made of white marble and there was a dark blue rug down the length of the hallway leading towards the right. Looking to the left there was nothing but a window covered with curtains that matched the carpet and a small blue loveseat under it. Looks like I needed to go right as there were no other doorways. I crept down the hallway silently, darting behind the occasional huge leafy potted ferns that actually provided good coverage. I reached the end of the hallway and was about to peek around when I heard voices. I paused and pressed myself against the wall and strained to listen.

"Everything went well. She was compliant and didn't put up a fuss. The Spell worked perfectly." A voice stated.

I flinched in surprise. Owen? Spell? What was he talking about? And what was he doing here? Could he help me?

I was about to make myself known but what I heard next made me freeze.

"Gosh! I'm glad it worked and she's alright. It would've been a lot harder if you hadn't been there." A familiar voice said.

"I was told to get her to trust me and she trusted me completely. It made the job so much easier. The golden powder cast it's magic perfectly that day in New Orleans. She didn't suspect a thing. All went according to plan." Owen stated bluntly with no emotion.

My heart clenched and felt like it was being ripped to shreds with every word he spoke. He lied to me. It was all just a job to him. So that's why I didn't seem bothered by everything that had happened recently. I was under a spell. Everything was a lie. I was nothing more than a job to him and I gave him my mind and heart blindly. Tears filled my eyes as I stepped around the corner to make myself known.

I couldn't see the other person Owen's height shielded them from view, but apparently they could see me as they stopped speaking suddenly. I stared at Owen's back, willing him to turn around and face me.

I could see his back stiffen and he turned around. He saw me and his face filled with emotions: regret, shock, and sadness. He was animated as well and I knew where I had seen him before. He was from that old Disney show that I used to watch as a kid. Owen Burnett, majordomo and assistant to David Xanatos. Human disguise of Puck. And my childhood crush. And the betrayer of my heart. I trusted and loved him and he lied to me. Did this mean Celestia lied to me as well?

Tears slipped down my face and I made no effort to stop them. I let all the rage, heartbreak and sense of betrayal flood my features. I saw him flinch and felt a stab of satisfaction.

He took a step towards me and I took one back. His hand reached out for me. "Desmoira wait. Listen to me, you don't understand, I-" he tried to say as he reached for my arm. I gave him no chance and turned around and began to run. He caught my arm and swung me around. I used the momentum to my advantage and slapped him, hard, across the face with my free hand, causing his head to snap to the side and his glasses fall of his face, the sickening sound of skin striking skin echoing through the hall.

He stood there in shock, his face still turned away, his cheek turning red and his grip slackening. My heart broke even more and I burst into tears. I yanked my arm away from him and ran down the halls away from him, ignoring his pleas for me to come back.

I don't know how long I ran or where I was going. It was a surprise that I hadn't run into anyone or anything as my vision was so blurred with tears. When I wiped my eyes and looked around, I found myself in a garden, the exact same garden I had landed in before blacking out. I wandered out taking in the quiet beauty. Most of the plants were bushes cut artistically. I passed by an arch and the scent of roses wafted past. I turned around and walked through. I felt my breath catch at the sheer beauty before me. Roses of every color and type were growing all around, reaching incredible heights, making it seem like I had walked into a maze of roses. I wandered around and to my delight it was indeed a maze. I wandered for who knows how long until I reached the center. There was a pond with a weeping willow over it. The branches hung down and there tips barely brushed the water. It reminded me of the one I used to sit under as a child before Syrena found me. Would I ever see her again?

I went towards it and climbed up into the tree. It its thin but numerous branches hid me from view. I could see out but no one would be able to see me. It was the perfect place to gather my thoughts. I don't know how long I sat there, thinking over my past and my current situation. A sort of whuffling noise reached my ears. I sat up and listened. The sound was rather deep and there were clicks and whistles as well as short gruff growls. They didn't seem threatening, yet they seemed familiar, as if they were coming from a distant childhood memory. It sounded like whoever it was, was talking in its own way. It was humming and talking gibberish. I scooted forward slightly and parted the hanging branches. A green scaly face with a shock of pink stared right back at me in surprise. We stared at each other for a few moments before it yelled out in surprise before vanishing from sight.

I knew that face anywhere! It was Elliot! He was the only green dragon I knew of that could disappear like that. I clambered down the tree, not caring if my dress got dirty. I looked around and Elliot was nowhere to be found. I could still hear him though. He was shaking and his teeth were chattering, plus I could feel the ground shaking as well. I spotted his tail sticking out from one of the rose hedges. I snuck over and realized it was only his tail that was visible, everything else was invisible.

I shook my head at the silly dragon. The only way to calm him down was to give him an apple or two. Since there was no way I was going back in the castle, I decided to look around for an apple tree. As luck would have it, there was an apple tree a little ways away from the willow tree and it was laden with ripe juicy apples. I went over and picked an armful and headed back to Elliot. I sat down near his tail and put the apples on the ground. I picked one up and tossed it over the hedge where it landed with a thump. I heard him make questioning noises before the sound of the apple being eaten and enjoyed were heard.

I had my back to him and was eating my own apple. I heard him grumbling behind me and sniffing at the pile of apples before gulping them down. I just minded my own business and stood up to get another apple. I walked maybe 3 feet before I felt something hit me in the butt. I looked over my shoulder and didn't see Elliot. I knew it was him so I just decided to play along. He bumped me a few more times before his face appeared in my line of sight and his tail curled around my waist. He laid back on his back under the apple tree and sat me on his stomach.

I smiled at him and he smiled back before he placed a pile of apples between us. He tossed me one and I tossed one into his mouth much like Pete used to. He seemed to like it as he ate his apples, smacking and making grumbles of enjoyment. I finished my apple and went to grab another one, realizing just how hungry I was. Before I could take a bite, Elliot grabbed it and tossed it into the air. He let out a jet of flames, toasting the apple before tossing it back to me. I tossed it around in my hands to cool it off a little before taking a big bite. It was surprisingly good and reminded me of apple oatmeal minus the oatmeal and definitely filled me up. Elliot toasted a few more apples for me until I was completely full. I tossed the rest of the apples to Elliot which he seemed to enjoy.

He grabbed a stick and burned the end of it before using it to draw on his stomach. He drew a tic tac toe board and we began playing. Elliot won in the end. Elliot lifted me down as music began to play. I tilted my head and recognized the song playing. Elliot sat me on his tail as he swayed to the song singing his parts in his own way.

Look in your eyes and you whisper sweetly  
You don't match in size but we fit so neatly  
It's nice waking up when you're close beside me  
Humming in my ear  
You're joking  
I can't believe it  
You do  
I love you too  
Remember the night when you first confided  
Things went so right that we both decided  
Now we're together and life is perfect  
Don't ever disappear  
Oh really  
No you're just saying  
Oh is that true  
I love you too  
We're walking down a road of our own  
The rain can never fall  
I'm glad I don't have to be alone  
Oh yeah  
You know what to say when I want direction  
You don't turn away when I need protection  
Your voice is the sound of an angel singing  
Music I wait to hear  
Say it again  
And again  
Everything seems so new  
I love you too  
I love you too  
I love you too

As the song ended, Elliot rubbed his head against mine before wrapping me in a hug. I hugged him back the best I could and scratched behind his ears. He liked that and his tail started thumping on the ground.

It seemed that though I recently faced heartbreak, I found a true friend one I would always cherish. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad. Elliot placed me down again before curling up. I curled up in his arms and his tail draped over me like a blanket. He yawned, ruffling my hair in the process. He fell asleep and the ground shook with his snores.

I giggled silently and laid back down and stared up at the sky through the branches of the apple tree. As I lay there another song came to mind that had always been my favorite and seemed to fit the situation I was in…

_Nobody knows who I really am__  
__I never felt this empty before__  
__And if I ever need someone to come along__  
__Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong_

_We are all rowing a boat of fate__  
__The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape__  
__But if we ever get lost on our way__  
__The waves would guide you through another day_

_Tooku de iki o shiteru__  
__Toumei ni natta mitai__  
__Kurayami ni omoeta kedo__  
__Mekakushi sareteta dake*_

_Inori o sasagete__  
__Atarashii hi o matsu__  
__Azayaka ni hikaru umi__  
__Sono hate made**_

_Nobody knows who I really am__  
__Maybe they just don't give a damn__  
__But if I ever need someone to come along__  
__I know you would follow me, and keep me strong_

_Hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku__  
__Mukedashitaku naru__  
__Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de__  
__Fune o tsureteku***_

_And every time I see your face, the oceans heave up to my heart__  
__You make me wanna strain at the oars__  
__and soon I can see the shore_

_Oh, I can see the shore__  
__When will I see the shore_

_Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku__  
__Odayaka na hi mo__  
__Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de__  
__Fune o terashi dasu****_

_Inori o sasagete__  
__Atarashii hi o matsu__  
__Azayaka ni hikaru umi__  
__Sono hate made**_

_And every time I see your face, the oceans heave up to my heart__  
__You make me wanna strain at the oars,__  
__and soon I can see the shore_

_Unmei no fune o kogi__  
__Nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to watashitachi o osou kedo__  
__Sore mo suteki na tabi ne__  
__Dore mo suteki na tabi ne*****_

I smiled and drifted off, never noticing that Owen watched from afar with a heartbroken expression or that it would be last time I would see him in a long time…

_I think I just broke my updating record! Whoo! Ok lots of stuff happening and I know you have questions! All will be answered next chapter. This was more of a filler chapter that had to be done._

_Uh-oh! Looks like Owen is in trouble! Will he get out of this? _

_On another note, Elliot was in the chapter! I loved this dragon so much that I used to pretend he was there. _

_I'm just glad I got this done before my sister comes and her kids won't leave me alone. Sigh. The cons of being an aunt of 10. _

_Anyway, 15 pages isn't bad and I hope this doesn't turn crappy. Like I said all questions will be answered next chapter._

_So please review and I am in no way responsible if Jane comes to your house and tortures you for not reviewing. Or she makes a meal out of you. Goodnight all!_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Me, a Princess? Shut Up!

_Hi guys! I want to start off by saying sorry to those who have had trouble reviewing. I deleted an unnecessary chapter which announced the winner of the date chapter thus screwing up the thing. FanFiction was being dumb, so I apologize for the inconvenience. _

_I hope you all had a wonderful Easter! I know I did! I got a Crochet set and more candy than I'll be able to eat for a few weeks._

_On another note, I have been working hard to update and there might be a new oc coming in a few chapters. Two of Desmoira and Syrena's classmates will be showing up soon. Wonder what will happen?_

_Good news is, I found out that Solaria Daughter of Apollo and I live in the same state so I hope we can meet up soon._

_Puck regrettably is still recovering from his scare with the Volturi awhile back, that's why he's not in this chapter._

_For those of you interested, I have finally started making Desmoira's Quest wardrobe and posting it on DeviantArt. For those who would like to see, I have a link to my DeviantArt gallery in my profile as well as one for my Youtube._

_Speaking of Twilight, I have written 2 new Twilight stories, so if you like the Volturi 3 be sure to check them out._

_Now to answer all your lovely reviews!_

_Rainlily216: *Glares while tapping fingers in an irritated manner before sighing* I'm just glad you're back. And I can understand the emotional stress. I've been having to deal with my future father in law saying that there will be a bar at my wedding reception and I don't want one there because no one in my family drinks but people in his do. It's just irritating._

_Anyway, you are forgiven, but you are still getting a visit from Jane._

_I'm glad you like the dream scenes. A lot of time and effort went into them._

_Yes, I love Owen too. I could have used someone like him as well. I'm glad you liked the aunts. Oh Owen noticed alright, he knows something Desmoira doesn't know, but she'll find out soon._

_The wisps were a complete spur of the moment idea. And I'm totally fine with that. Yep the Hyena's are Hilarious. I wish Axel was real too! You know, I've wondered about that. In a sense they are a part of the Disney family now. Can you imagine running into Auron?_

_Yes, you should. I'll leave a link on my profile for you if you want. I'm happy that you liked the scene as well. Stitch is indeed awesome and no I did not know that, but I'm glad they went with the Stitch we all know and love. My favorite part was when he spat at Saix and waved his butt at him._

_I'm glad you like the idea of two Wonderlands. There just might be a bit of Hatter/Des fluff. As for if Owen had his reasons, only time will tell. I will say Oberon had nothing to do with it. Yeah, I had mixed feelings about the slap too. And yes Elliot is from Pete's Dragon. One of my favorite movies. I'm glad you feel that way about that chapter. Which one do you want me to update? There's two. One of my other reviewers PrincessKanako wants me to update my Harry Potter one next, so I'll have to see what my muse comes up with. I expect reviews on both of them. I'm glad you like the song. It's from my favorite anime Bleach and It's called Life is like a boat_

_PrincessKanako: (who happens to be my Cyber twin) Glad you like it!_

_ScoriaDragonLady: It's about time you reviewed! Yes, yes the part where Demyx falls and Axel throwing her over his shoulder was all her idea. Yes I'm happy now. AND QUIT CALLING ME CUB! We all know I'm the more mature one._

_Sleeping-Portal: Yes, boo-hoo poor Owen. That is so true about men. Yay! Another Ditzy friend!_

_Srdaire: I know the thing is being stupid. I'm sorry if I made you cry. And again poor Owen but he deserved it. But fear not! There will be another person to come and sweep her off her feet._

_Lady of zsgolla: look them up or you are going to be very confused!_

_KaseyKay10: Again ignore what fanfiction said. This chapter should even it out._

_Yeah, I used the Disney Cliché to my advantage. Yay Elliot! As for making up with Owen who knows? But he will have to work hard as a rival for her affections will be introduced. Puck modeled Owen after him. Any guesses? I'm glad you like the idea of the Wonderland and Underland chapters. And Cassie will definitely help out. And I like the Cheshire Cat cuddle idea._

_Redblack-24: Aww! Who can forget Elliot?_

_Important note: The pen Idea is not mine! I borrowed it from Rainlily216. The Pen turning into a sword was my idea with influence from Percy Jackson but having it turn into her Keyblade was all my idea!_

_Again there is a link to the Quests Wardrobe in my profile!_

_For now sit back and enjoy! Oh and cookies to whoever can guess find the reference and the movie._

* * *

I woke up a little while later around sunset and Elliot was gone. I didn't mind as I felt better. My heart still hurt but it wasn't so bad now that I knew that I had friend here. Speaking of which, I had better find where Ani went. She had to be around here somewhere. I would have gone looking for her earlier, but I had just gotten my heart broken.

I just couldn't believe I was stupid enough to fall for his charms. Mother always told me to be careful when it came to love. Like a love struck teenager I had foolishly given him my heart and have it torn in half. I felt like I had found the man of my dreams, only to find he was a liar. Now that I remembered who Owen really was, that meant that Puck was somewhere nearby. Had he been in on it too? If Owen was real then that meant I had given my first kiss to Puck. I blushed at the thought, but quickly suppressed it. Until proven otherwise, Puck was just as guilty.

My heart ached and I realized I still loved him. As much pain as he had brought me I still loved him. I needed to find a way to cope with this. I pushed my broken heart to the back of my mind. I needed to focus on finding Ani and getting home. After that, then I would grieve.

I crept my way back into the castle and in a different direction than the one I came. I wandered for about 5 minutes before I came to a big door. Judging from the smells coming from it, I had found the kitchen. My stomach growled, reminding me that it had been a few hours since I had last eaten. I opened the door and poked my head in shyly. At first glance it seemed empty so I cautiously walked in further.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle!" A voice seemed to call from out of nowhere.

I looked around trying to locate the source of the voice but found no one although the voice was awfully familiar.

"Over here!" The voice called from behind me. On the huge work table was a candelabra and not just any candelabra, but Luimere the candelabra.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes to see if I was seeing things. Seeing that I wasn't I dropped into a clumsy curtsy. Lumiere jumped off the table and hopped over to me. He took my hand, being careful not to burn me and kissed my hand repeatedly.

"Enchante Mademoiselle! Would you perhaps be the new princess we have heard so much about?"

I scrunched my face up in confusion. Princess? What was he talking about?

"Lumiere! Leave the girl alone!" A new voice called from behind us.

Looking over my shoulder I saw a clock walking towards us. It was Cogsworth and he did not look pleased.

"I am Cogsworth your highness. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I see you have met Luimere. Luimere, stop that at once!" Cogsworth cried as Luimere was still kissing my hand and moving around so Cogsworth couldn't get a grip on him and pry him off my hand. He managed to separate my hand from Luimere and in retaliation, Luimere jabbed at Cogsworth's hand and burnt it. Cogsworth let go with a yelp and cradled his burnt hand.

"What's all the fuss in here?" A new voice asked. I turned around and saw Mrs. Potts hopping towards us, Chip not far behind her.

"Ah, hello dearie! Would like a cup of tea? I'd dare say you could use one after your trying events." She said as she stopped at my feet.

Trying events? Does everyone know about what happened between me and Owen? Then again it wouldn't have surprised me. At my nod, Chip hopped forward and Mrs. Potts poured the tea.

"Alright Chip. Slowly now." Mrs. Potts cautioned as Chip made his way over to me. I knelt down tucking my legs under my skirt and picked Chip up gently and took a sip.

Chip giggled and I pulled him away and gave a questioning look.

"That tickled! Hey! Wanna see a trick?" Chip asked excitedly.

He took a deep breath and held it, causing the tea to bubble up much like milk would bubble when one blew into it with a straw. I smiled at the sight. Ani loved doing that.

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts scolded her son.

Chip stopped immediately and gave a sheepish look. "Oops. Sorry!"

I grinned and placed him down on the ground.

Chip turned and looked at me, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Can I ask you a question?"

I tilted my head to let him know that he had my attention.

"How come you haven't said anything? Can you not talk?" Chip asked, his question innocent.

Before I could even react, a voice that I did_ not_ wanna hear spoke from the kitchen doorway.

"The princess had an accident a few years ago that has rendered her incapable of speech. The king has devised a way for her to communicate. He has requested her presence after she has eaten. I am to escort her afterwards." Owen Burnett said as he walked into the room.

I stood up slowly and kept my back to him. I did not want to see him. And what was this princess business that they kept going on about?

"Oh you poor dear! Come sit down and we'll whip something up for you!" Mrs. Potts said as she gestured towards a table for me to sit at. I sat down in a chair and looked in the other direction when Owen- Mr. Burnett sat down across from me.

I must have zoned out, because next thing I knew, there was a bowl of tomato soup in front of me and a plate of grilled cheese. My stomach growled at the smell, reminding me just how hungry I was. I finished two bowls of soup and about 3 grilled cheese sandwiches. Once I was done I got up and placed the dishes in the sink much against Mrs. Potts protests.

I turned around and still ignoring Mr. Burnett, walked out of the kitchen and hopefully in the right direction. Apparently I had been going in the right direction as Mr. Burnett didn't say anything. We continued on in silence and the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

We soon reached a pair of huge and I mean huge white doors that stretched all the way to the ceiling which was pretty high. There was a Mickey Mouse symbol on each of the doors next to the huge door handles. I wondered how the heck we were going to get in. My question was soon answered when two hidden doors within the doors towards the bottom opened up. They were slightly small in size but I could walk through them easily while Mr. Burnett had to stoop to get in.

The throne room itself was _huge_! It was everything was done in white marble including the floor and the pillars that lined the wall. The only color in the room was the long red carpet that started at the door and ran the length of the room to the thrones at the other end. There was a small group of people there, but I couldn't tell who they were. From what I could see the majority of them wore dresses. And they looked like ballgowns. I had a pretty good idea who they were

I glanced down at myself and felt a little self conscious of the fact that I was still in my nightdress, barefoot and my hair was surely a disaster. My hand grasped at my throat and felt the familiar choker around my throat. I gained a sense of comfort and confidence as I held my head high.

We soon reached the thrones and I could see who was there. It was all the Disney Princesses and sitting on thrones was Mickey and Minnie. Now that I thought about it, the throne room and what I had seen from the castle looked a lot like Disney Castle from Kingdom Hearts 2. Which reminded me that I had seen Organization 13 the previous night. Did that mean there were Heartless as well? I did not wanna run into one of those nasty little things.

We reached the foot of the throne and remembering my manners, I dipped into a rather clumsy curtsy before losing my balance and falling on my butt with a thud. I quickly stood up and kept my head down, my face flaming in embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked kindly.

I looked up and into the gentle eyes of Snow White. She really was beautiful in real life. Though she looked to be the youngest she was the oldest of the Disney Princesses and she was to be treated with respect.

I nodded my head, my cheeks still red. I didn't look at the other princesses, for fear that they would laugh at me.

"It's alright. I had trouble the first time too. Then again, I had just gotten my legs and wasn't used to walking. It took me almost a week to walk straight without falling over!" Ariel said with a smile. She was wearing her pink and white gown. Despite what people said, her dress went really well with her hair. She had been one of my favorite Disney Princesses as a child.

I smiled at her and she returned it.

"It was actually pretty good for your first try. It took me ages to get it right!" Cinderella said with a smile and a laugh. "Practice makes perfect!"

I returned her smile and looked around to the other Princesses. The Princesses there were: Aurora, Jasmine, Snow White, Cinderella, Tiana, Belle, Ariel, Rapunzel, Pocahontas, and Mulan. They all smiled at me, seemingly happy that I was there.

Ani would have loved this. Speaking of which, where was she? I looked around for but didn't see her. Almost as if she was reading my mind, Ariel took my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Your sister is with Donald and Goofy. She's perfectly fine and she's so adorable!"

All the other princesses piped up their agreement. It seemed that Ani had already met the Princesses and left a good impression.

"Oh! Goodness! You already know our names, yet we don't know yours! Do you mind telling us what it is?" Snow White asked, looking rather upset over this small mishap.

My smile slid off my face like running paint and I lowered my head. Oh, dear. How was I going to explain this? I really didn't like explaining what happened to me and well, it was pretty gruesome and I didn't know how they would take it. The Disney Princesses have always been portrayed as delicate and till I saw otherwise I was going to be careful.

Thankfully, I didn't have to answer as Mickey stepped up to answer for me. "She was attacked two years ago and her throat was slit, resulting in the loss of her voice."

The princesses were silent for a few moments before they all descended on me, wrapping their arms around me in a giant hug that was rather fluffy due to their dresses.

I was surprised at first but hesitantly wrapped my arms around the nearest pair of waists in a one armed hug, which happened to be Ariel and Belle.

After a few moments they let go and Ariel gave me an extra hug, which I returned. A look of understanding passed between us then. We both knew what it was like to lose your voice. It was like a piece of your heart and soul went missing.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked around to see 4 more people had joined our group. I recognized two of the new faces but the other 2 seemed familiar but I just couldn't remember where.

Merlin and Yensid were standing there with two others. One was a male with pale blue skin, light blue eyes, and white hair in a ponytail. He wore a white cape and red, black and yellow armor. He had a rather sharp, square cut face with fangs and pointy ears. I don't know what it was, but something told me not to mess him as he seemed cold and arrogant. The woman by his side was somewhat the same. She had light green skin and strawberry blond hair that hung straight down her back. She wore a sort of pink outfit that bared her stomach with pants and a long sleeve top. She wore a sort of see through cape that had two separate pieces that were attached to her wrists while the same material was attached to her belt around her hips with a strip in the front so her pant legs peeked out when she moved. She wore a crown that was flat to her head and came to a point on her forehead with a small jewel at the tip. She too seemed powerful and calculating, like there was more to her than meets the eyes. Something told me to watch her.

When she caught my eye, she gave me a smile that could've meant anything. I got the feeling that she worked behind the scenes and manipulated events, even if she said one thing it turned out different. For some odd reason I felt like I could trust her. I didn't know why but I just did.

The man standing next to her was a different story. He made my hair stand on end. I didn't like the way he was looking at me like I was a sort of prize to be won.

Merlin cleared his throat and I gave him attention, glad for a reason to not look at the man who looked like an overgrown Smurf. If I had kept looking, I was sure my face would have split from the effort to not smile at the mental image. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Owen seemed rather nervous around the two. I was still mad but I couldn't blame him they were a rather strange pair. Even the princesses seemed on edge around them.

"Greetings, Your Highnesses. Milady, you arrived exactly on time like I said you would. But you'll be late the next time, so please try to hurry. I do know everything." Merlin said to me.

I just tilted my head at him. On time for what? And what would I be late for next time? Merlin was just being Merlin it seemed.

" Aaah, aah, aah everything, Merlin? You think you know everything." An owl I just noticed sitting on Merlin's hat said. I had almost forgotten about Archimedes. I had loved his character as a child and still did.

"I don't think Archimedes, I know! Now be nice in front of our guest. Remember I told you about the girl and here she is." Merlin snapped irritably as he gestured towards me.

"Girl? I see no girl!"Archimedes said looking around before turning his back on us.

I was starting to feel irritated as well. I was right here! Without even thinking, I moved closer and poked his back. It sure got his attention.

"Who, who, who! I am not stuffed so you had better cut it out! If it's that darn Trickster I'm going to-!" Archimedes snapped, ruffling his feathers and puffing himself out in irritation as he turned around. He looked around before looking down at me. I waved my hand at him and gave him a cheeky grin. He seemed stunned for a moment before puffing himself right back up.

"Who are you? And why does your hair look a nest? And how dare you poke me, I am not stuffed!' He cried puffing his feathers up more before taking off somewhere.

Nest hair? I reached up and felt my hair and blanched when I felt the state I was in. I was still in my nightgown and my hair was a mess and I probably needed a bath. I felt my eye twitch and I had the sudden urge to strangle that bird. And what did he mean by Trickster? Was he talking about Puck?

The princesses seemed to just realize my state of dress, because next thing I knew I was being herded out of the throne room and up some stairs. Before I had time to blink I found myself back in the room I woke up in and in the bathroom. A bath had already been drawn filled invitingly with bubbles, and there was a pile of white fluffy towels waiting for me. I let out a sigh of longing upon seeing the hot water. I just realized how sore and dirty I felt. The princesses left me to bathe, saying someone would be by to help with my hair as they had to go prepare tea.

Ariel was the last one out and she told me she would lay a dress out for me. She gave me another smile before closing the bathroom door and leaving me in peace.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the bath, hissing slightly as the hot water touched my still healing cut. It stung for a few moments before it faded. I slowly lowered myself into the water, my aching muscles now making themselves known before they were soothed by the hot water.

I submerged myself completely with a sigh feeling my aching muscles loosening in the hot water. I lay there in the tub for a few minutes, relaxing in the lilac scented water before searching for some soap. To my delight, I found an array of different scented shampoos, conditioners and bodywashes as well as shaving creams. I sighed happily and found a cucumber melon scented shampoo, conditioner and body wash set. After thoroughly scrubbing my hair, I began washing my body, scrubbing all the dirt and sweat that I still felt off of my body with a handy wash cloth. Once I felt my skin was clean, I grabbed a razor and some blueberry scented shaving cream and shaved all the unnecessary hair from my body making sure to extremely careful around the cut.

Once that was done, I grabbed a body polisher and began using it to remove any dead skin. I had some difficulty reaching my back and my shoulders were starting to protest at the strain, when the scrubber was taken from my grasp. I gasped and turned around, my arms flying to cover my chest, though the bubbles covered it.

To my utter surprise, the green skinned woman from earlier was standing behind me. She smiled at me, and there was no malice in her gaze. I relaxed, but only slightly.

"Do not fear me child, I wish you no harm. I am Titania, Queen of Avalon and Wife to Oberon, Lord of Avalon. I have come to assist you."

I raised my eyebrow at her in disbelief. Why would she assist me? What made me so special?

Almost as if she was reading my mind, Titania smiled and said, "You are more special than you realize child. You have great potential and you can become very powerful should you choose to allow your power to grow."

She then summoned a soft stool and sat down on it next to the tub. She held up the scrubber and asked, "May I?"

At my nodded she began scrubbing my back. It was soothing and I felt my head lolling slightly as I closed my eyes in bliss. She soon finished and got a towel for me as she assisted me out of tub as I was a little wobbly. She ushered me back into my room and sat me down in front of a gorgeous white and gold vanity. She pulled a white brush from one of the many drawers and began brushing my hair out.

The last person to brush my hair for me had been my mother and she had stopped doing it when I was 5 after my hair had become unmanageable curls. I was half expecting the brush to catch on snarls and curls but it never did. It felt nice.

"You are very special Desmoira. More than you realize or could ever dream. What's more is that you have caught the Puck's attention. No female, mortal or immortal, has ever caught and held his attention like you have. You have enchanted him child. You have ensnared his heart and mind like no other. He will also prove to be a most powerful ally should the time come. Alas, since Oberon has taken his magic, he is as weak as a mortal unless protecting or teaching my grandson. Oberon's word is Law and yet there is a way around it. As I said, Oberon's word is Law. Whatever he promises he makes he must keep. Do not let your feelings for his mortal guise distract you from Puck. All will work out in time." She said as she finished brushing my hair.

I was seriously confused. I turned around to see if she would elaborate, but she was gone. Faes. I shook my head as I tucked away what she had said for future use. I didn't know how, but I knew that I had not seen the last of Titania or Oberon. Never really liked him to be honest. Arrogant, stubborn, doesn't listen to others,easily loses his temper and does not like it when someone stands up to him. Everything had to go his way or there would be hell to pay. I remembered that when Puck stood up to him at the time of The Gathering, he had punished Puck, taking his magic and exiling him from Avalon forever. In my opinion, he had been a little harsh in his sentencing Puck. Poor Puck must have felt so trapped. Wait, Puck and Owen were the same, so how was Puck able to appear in my dreams? It was very odd. Was Puck just as guilty as Owen? I'd have to see, even if that meant listening to what Owen had to say.

I got up off the stool and wandered over to the bed. There was a gorgeous light blue gown lying there. The main part of the dress was light blue with a dark blue sash and puffed sleeves. The longer part of the sleeves connected to the puffed part was the same light blue and they looked like they would reach down to about my elbows with dark blue lace at the end. Since I had not yet put it on, I couldn't determine the style of the skirt. The top half of the dress was a sweetheart cut with a dark blue ribbon on the edge. There was cream colored corset with matching underwear beside the dress. I grimaced slightly at the sight. I didn't have any other undergarments so they would have to do. The corset would seem to be a problem as it was a little different from the outer corsets I wore. The ones I usually wore were just for show and not cinching my waist in. It was designed a little different as well. It was designed to go over my chest and support it as well, making it stick up just a little.

I managed to finally get the dang thing on and fastened. Slight problem was that my shoulders were still rather stiff, and I couldn't get the laces tight enough as I was supposed to. I struggled with the laces for a few moments before getting them tightened to the best of my abilities. It may not have been the neatest but it would have to do. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to wear one of these all the time. It was rather hard to breath.

Once I was fastened and laced in, I grabbed the dress and slipped it on. At first it was a little big, but then to my surprise, it fixed itself so it fitted me perfectly. The skirt as it turned out was a sort of mermaid style that flared out slightly. I took a hesitant step forward, and the skirt moved with my legs. It then went back to its original form. Go figure they'd have a magic dress. Only problem was that the corset was slightly sticking out causing bumps in the back of the dress. I wiggled around some to see if it would help; it didn't.

"Are you having trouble?" A voice piped from behind me. I whirled around and met the smiling face of Tiana. I huffed in frustration.

"Desmoira, I know you're probably angry with me and I understand, but we were told not to say anything. Trust me; I wasn't thrilled when we were told about the dust. Or the fact that you had to go through what you went through last night. We were scared for you when you showed up in the garden wounded. I wanted to say something, but I was told not to. Would you have believed me if I said I was actually a Princess from an animated movie and that the world of Disney existed?"

I considered her words carefully. I couldn't really be mad at Tiana. She was just doing her part. And she was right; I don't think I would have believed her at first. But now that I was here, I had no choice but to believe her. Doesn't mean I had to like it. I was very curious to know why the Villains and Organization 13 had been after me. What was so special about me?

Titania's words came back to me unbidden but all they did was raise more questions. She kept mentioning something about Oberon's word was Law. And that he had to keep any promises he made. She mentioned Puck a few times as well. My heart clenched painfully at the thought of him. I had given him my first kiss, even if it was in my dreams. But Titania said he wasn't allowed to use his magic unless he was protecting or teaching Alexander Xanatos. My guess was that he had been teaching the child about entering dreams and had used that as a loophole to enter my dreams. I was still unsure of my feelings for Puck. From the way Titania had mentioned it, it had sounded like that Puck was able to act independently of Owen, but he couldn't really be seen by anyone outside of the Kingdom. Now that I thought about it, Anika had mentioned a few times that she had seen Puck and talked to him. She first mentioned him when we were in New Orleans. That was the day Owen had saved me from that crazy guy who held a gun to my head. It was also the day I began to lose my heart to Owen. I would have to have time to think things over. I would have to think over what Titania meant about Oberon. I didn't wanna deal with the overgrown Smurf that soon. I would need time to plan.

I turned back to Tiana and gave her a smile to let her know she had been forgiven. It wasn't her fault. Tiana smiled and gave me a hug which I returned.

"Now, let's get you laced in properly. Then we can go down together and have tea. Master Merlin and Yensid have something very important to tell you."

I slipped off the dress and Tiana redid my lacing. When she was finished I was properly laced in. Though it was a lot tighter than I was used to, I could still breathe some without too much trouble. I just hoped that I wouldn't faint. Better stay away from high places and battlements then. I don't think I'd be as lucky as Elizabeth to fall and miss the rocks and have a handsome commodore come after me.

Tiana found a pair of blue heels that matched my dress as well as blue choker for me to wear. I touched the one around my throat debating whether or not to leave it here and wear the blue one. I decided I would wear it and left my black one on the vanity table so I would know where it was. I took the one Tiana offered me and wrapped it around my neck, effectively hiding the scar. I knew Tiana had seen it but she didn't say anything which I was grateful for. Tiana helped me with my hair, pulling the sides back and letting the rest tumble down my back in soft waves. Two strands framed my face while Tiana tucked a blue rose into my hair behind my left ear. I knew it was only a matter of time before my hair decided to frizz and curl on me.

Tiana escorted me through many other hallways that I didn't care to count for fear of making myself dizzy and confusing myself further. After about 10 minutes of walking, we reached a door that was normal sized compared to the one for the throne room. Tiana knocked once before opening the door to reveal a quaint little study. It was done in pinks and reds and frills and there was no doubt in my mind that this was Queen Minnie's Study. All the Princesses were inside sitting in comfortable looking red armchairs with cups of tea in their hands and plates with dainty finger sandwiches in their laps.

They all looked around when we came in, and though I felt insecure and embarrassed by being there, the smiles and greetings they gave me were nothing but sincere easing my fears.

I smiled back and sat down next to Belle, accepting a plate with a pastry and a cup of tea from Queen Minnie. I took a sip of the tea as delicately as I could without slurping and found that it tasted like peaches. I sipped at it some more, before I caught the sound of giggles. I looked up and flushed when I saw that the princesses were looking at me with amusement. I flushed more and quickly placed my teacup down.

Snow White, who happened to be sitting on my other side, reached over and took my hand in hers. I looked up and saw nothing but gentle amusement and understanding in her eyes.

"I do hope we haven't offended you with our laughter. It's just rather amusing to see you try so hard to act dainty to impress us. You are among friends here. There will be plenty of time for learning all things in manners and such. Just relax. You've had a very trying experience, more than one I should say. We are all very sorry about what happened between you and Mr. Burnett."

There was a chorus of agreement and looks of pity. I accepted them with a weak smile and withdrew into my thoughts.

_*Should I really be mad at Owen?*_

_**Heck yes! He broke your heart!**_

_*I never really gave him a chance to explain, though…*_

_**Who cares!? The next time I see him, I'm gonna whoop his butt!**_

_*No you will not!*_

_**Aww, why not!?**_

_*Because I said so!*_

_**You're no fun!**_

_*You're supposed to be the voice of reason and yet I'm the one trying to keep you in line. Besides I still have feelings for him.*_

_** You can't be serious! He hurt us!**_

_*I don't care! He deserves a chance to explain himself. Yes, he broke my heart but still. He did save us awhile back. I at least owe him for that.*_

_**Fine! Can I beat up Puck?**_

_*NO!*_

_**Why not?**_

_*He really hasn't really done anything to me*_

_**Except steal your first kiss!**_

_*We are not talking about this!*_

_**Ooh! You're blushing!**_

_*We'll talk later!*_

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Aurora calling my name. I looked up and noted that the princesses were looking at me with slight worry.

"Are you alright? You zoned out there for a few minutes. Master Merlin and Master Yensid have arrived and they have something for you."

I nodded to show I was alright and turned to the Kingdom's greatest Wizards. I expected Merlin to speak, but to my surprise, it was Yensid who spoke first.

"We have called you here to tell you something very important that concerns not only you, but your sister as well." Yensid said gravely.

If I hadn't been paying attention before I sure was now. What was it that was so important that Anika was a part of it?

"But first we have created something that will allow you to speak, in a sense." Merlin said as he handed me a silver pen. At first glance it seemed unremarkable and was plain except for a Mickey Mouse symbol with a crown above it engraved near the top. I examined it thoroughly before looking up at them with a raised eyebrow. Did they expect me to write everything down? How was this able to help me talk if I could use any ordinary pen and a piece of paper?

Merlin saw the question in my eyes and hastened to explain. "This pen was created especially for you. Click it and then hold like you are going to write and hold it in the air."

Still feeling skeptical, I did as I was told and looked back at him expectantly.

"Now think of something you want to say and write it in the air."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Then again it was Merlin and he was known for being a little crazy.

I decided to do it; I mean what's the worst that could happen? It's not like it was going to blow up in my face or something, at least I hoped it didn't.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and feeling incredibly silly, wrote the first thing that came to mind.

It wasn't until I heard gasps of surprise and wonder from around me did I open my eyes. There, floating in front of me, were the words: _Hi._

In my defense it was the first thing that came to me, but I couldn't stop staring at it. The words themselves were written in an elegant cursive and they looked like they had been with glowing, wispy, golden ribbons. It was truly stunning. They hung in the air for a few moments before fading away slowly as new words took their place: _Wow._

The princesses broke into excited chatter and such but I paid no mind to it. For the first time in almost 3 years, I felt like I had my voice back. Tears slipped unbidden down my cheeks and I quickly brushed them away before anyone noticed.

Merlin cleared his throat and the chatter died down. We all turned expectantly to Merlin as he opened his mouth to speak.

"There is another feature of your pen. Do you see the symbol near the top? Press it but be careful."

I did as he asked and to my surprise the pen shifted into a sword before my eyes. It was truly a work of beauty. It was a highly polished, almost mirror like silver. There were vine like designs twisting and curling up from the hilt to the very tip of the sword where points almost like a star were inlaid into the edges around the tip of the blade. It wasn't broad like most swords but long, slender and sharp. There was a silver chain connected to the hilt that dangled down. On the chain, was a single charm. The charm was a white heart with black wings. The hilt guard looked like a beautiful but deadly white rose with petals that pointed upwards to protect my hand. The hilt itself was wrapped in white, shimmering silk laced with blue. I stood up and lifted it. It was light and easy to handle, like it had been made for me. I felt a sort of connection to it, like a part of me that had been missing all these years was finally found.

"The blade you wield is your Keyblade. It's name it is the White Star Rose of Innocence. Your Keyblade doubles as your pen. For as they say, the pen is mightier than the sword. To return it to its pen form, just press the same symbol you pressed before. Until you learn to control it with your mind, use the symbol. There will come a time when you will be able to transform it at will. This blade will aid you should you need it."

I pushed the symbol once more and wrote: _Percy Jackson meets Kingdom Hearts much?_

There was a chorus of laughter at that. I smiled but then grew serious.

_Why give me something like this? Why would I need a Keyblade? Why am I here?_

Queen Minnie was the one who answered. "Because Desmoira, you are very special. You are no longer just Desmoira Alyse Sinclaire. You are Desmoira, Princess of the Disney Kingdom. And you will have to face trials before claiming your title."

I was shocked. So shocked in fact that I wrote the first words that came to mind: _Me, a princess? Shut Up!_

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait! I would've had this done a couple of weeks ago, but my sister and her kids came from Arkansas for Spring Break. And her two boys ran me ragged, especially since Andrew didn't seem to like my puppy Charlie, who just happens to be the most loveable, cuddliest good girl ever. I wanted to have this done by Easter but sadly it didn't work out. Well here it is! Be sure to check out my new Twilight stories if you're into the Volturi!  
Now please read and review as they tell me if you like it! Or else Jane will come after you! Now I'm off to go play more Final Fantasy X._


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:The Truth of Deidre and Desmoira

_Hi guys. I thought it would be cruel to leave you hanging after the last chapter so I decided to upload this chapter. This will be last chapter before I post the newly edited ones. I will leave this one up but it will say completed. I will post the rewrite as soon as my beta sends them back. If you want an oc, they have to go through her. Rain, your Oc will still be in the story._

_Des will undergo a slight personality change so don't freak if she seems different._

_Srdaire: I like your Oc, but where does she live? And Des isn't evil per se, it's just that she has the potential to become evil. The others are just being cautious, albeit a little unfair, but they just want their homes and loved ones safe. They are weary around her till they know her better. And trust me, I think one character death is enough, I don't need another but I'll keep it in mind._

**_This is the last chapter till I get the updated version back. Be sure to add me to your alerts so you can get the new version._**

* * *

I stared at them in shock. They couldn't be serious! Me, a princess? Yeah, right! I was probably the last person considered princess material. And I told them so. _"You have got to be kidding me! I'm not exactly first choice to be considered Princess material!"_

The others were surprised over my outburst. I had every right to be mad.

Merlin seemed to be a little shocked as well. Yensid, well you could never really tell with him.

"You will have princess lessons and also go on certain quests that will help you." Merlin said calmly.

"_How exactly am I a Princess? And quests? For what? I thought that questing was the Princes' job. And last time I checked, my parents were simple people! Where's Ani? I'm taking her and we're leaving! You can find some other girl to be your princess, cause I'm sure as Hell not! I don't want to do Princess lessons or quests!"_ I wrote as I stood up and headed for the door. I heard the Princesses gasp at my curse. I knew I was being a brat and acting rashly, but I didn't care.

"I'm afraid you can't do that my dear." Merlin said as he stood in front of me in an attempt to keep me from leaving.

My temper was beginning to grow short. _"And why not?!"_

"Because that is not your true home." Yensid said as he stepped forward, trying to diffuse the situation.

"_What do you mean it's not my true home?"_

"You were born in the Kingdom, on Avalon to be precise." Yensid said.

"_What are you saying? Are you saying that my parents were originally from Avalon?"_ I asked, not liking where this was going.

"Yes and no. They were from Avalon but they are not your birth parents. Your true parents are Titania and Oberon. And your true name is Deidre, Princess of Avalon. You were named such because of your parent's sorrow of sending you away."

I stood there in shock. Not my real parents? Princess of Avalon? What the heck? My mind was reeling. But one thing stood out to me. The parents I have known all my life weren't my true parents and Anika wasn't my sister. But there was one thing I did know. They were the ones who raised me, loved me and taught me. And Ani was my sister. That was all that mattered. But I had the feeling that my supposed grandmother and Aunties weren't who they said they were. I bet they knew too.

I moved around Merlin and Yensid and headed for the door. I reached for the door handle and turned it. But just before leaving, I wrote: _"Do they know? Oberon and Titania?"_

"No they do not. No one else in the Kingdom knows except for the ones in this room. All memories of you were wiped when you were taken away to keep you safe. They were heartbroken to see you go." Merlin said gently.

I snorted at this. "_Sure they were. If they really loved me they would have fought for me to stay, not send me away like I was a package to be passed around. And make sure no one remembers. I don't want them to know. And my name isn't Deidre. It's Desmoira. And protect me from what? Let me guess I'm not to know right?" _There was an awkward silence. _"Figures."_

Belle was the first one to speak. "But they're your parents! Surely you want to know them!"

Without looking around, I wrote: "_They may have given birth to me but they did not raise me. The people who raised me are my parents and Ani is my sister and always will be. I'll stay here for Ani's sake because her happiness is important to me. But I decide what do with my life. I'll do whatever Princess lessons that I need to learn and what not, but I'm in charge of my fate. I also want a job. I'm not going to have everything provided for me. I want to earn my keep. If you need me I'll be looking around for someplace work. Call me for lessons or whatever the first quest is. Good night and thank you for the tea."_

And with that I walked out of the room, not once looking back. I knew I was acting like a brat, but I had just found out that the people who raised me were not my real parents and that I was this lost Princess and daughter of Oberon and Titania. They may have given birth to me, but they were not my parents. I'd act normal like always. It's not like I didn't want anything to do with them, I just felt out of it. Ani and I may not be related by blood, but she was still my sister and I loved her. I knew she loved me and that was all that mattered. I would stay in the Kingdom for her sake only, _not_ because I was supposed to be a Princess. She was all that I had left. She was the only one I could trust. I wish Syrena was here. She'd help me make sense of all this.

I needed to leave this place for a little while. I definitely needed find a job. I was good at typing and filing. There must be someplace that I could work. I wasn't going to try at Xanatos Enterprises. Owen worked there and I was in no mood to see him or Puck. Maybe Elisa or Angela would know of someplace. Then it hit me. Titania was once married to a mortal and had a child with him. Fox, who I guess was now my half-sister in some weird way, her father owned a huge company to rival Xanatos Enterprises. A slow smile curled across my lips. Cyberbiotics seemed the perfect place to work. Not only would I be far away from Owen, I'd be working in the same place as the one he was modeled after. What was his name? Ah yes, Preston Vogel.

What was the saying? 'Killing two birds with one stone?' I'd have a job and I'd make Puck and Owen jealous.

Working there would be perfect. I wasn't usually this vindictive, but in the last 24 hours, I had gotten chased by characters that I thought were fictional, got my heartbroken, meeting said fictional characters, finding out I'm a princess and the lost daughter of Titania and Oberon and then finding out my family weren't what I thought they were. I felt justified in planning my revenge against Owen and Puck. I felt a small thrill go through me as I tapped into my rarely seen dark side.

A smirk spread across my face as I headed in search of Titania. If anyone could get me a job it was her. She owed me after all.

_Look out, Puck and Owen. This girl is on the move and she wants payback. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And this chick is about to give new meaning to the phrase._

If I had been able to see my heart, I would have seen a barely there flame of dark fire, flicker before bursting into a small flame the burned with a dark and sinister light…

* * *

_I'm sorry for the shortness but I wanted to get this out. This is more of a filler chap to tide you over till I get the edited chapters back. I bet none of you were expecting that! I know she acted like a brat, but I wanted to bring out a darker side to her. Remember the dark flame it's very important later. Owen and Puck better watch it, Des is on a mission. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And she is about to give new meaning to phrase. Next chapter, we will meet Preston Vogel (She doesn't use him in her revenge. It just happens with them.) and a little winged someone who will add a little sunshine in her dark world. It looks like Des is falling into Darkness. What will happen? This is the last chapter till I get the updated version back. Be sure to add me to your alerts so you can get the new version._


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Gabriel

_*Edges out nervously* Hi guys! I know it was rather cruel to keep ya'll waiting until the other chapters were edited. So until I get them back, I'll keep updating. Now to answer comments!~ _

_**PrincessKanako**__: Alright, alright! Here I updated! Now calm down! Really? At 3 in the morning? I don't know whether to be flattered or expasterated. But it's so fun to leave cliffies! It makes you come back and read right?_

_**Molly Grace 16**__: Thank you and it's not Tinkerbell though she'll show up soon. Good guess though!_

_**Srdaire:**__ Yes, yes, and no. she is not Puck's sister. Children of Oberon is more of a term. They are considered Children of Avalon but when Oberon took over, they were called Children of Oberon. If they were siblings I would've paired her up with someone else._

_**KaseyKay10**__: Yep! And what's wrong with Preston Vogel? Owen was modeled after him._

_**Msnita**__: Glad you think so! I have another idea that I think you might like. I'll discuss this more on Deviantart._

_**Rainlily216: **__I'm putting up my email on my profile so you can talk to me that way without giving away major plot points._

_I do not own Gabriel as cute as he is. He belongs to Msnita who was kind enough to let me borrow him. Artwork of Gabriel can be found on her Deviantart Gallery. I hope I did him justice. It was her idea to have Gabriel do what he does. Remember he's an adorable dork. He doesn't know better!_

_If anyone has any questions, I'll post my email on my profile._

* * *

Time had gone by and I hadn't seen Titania. From what I heard, she was back on Avalon for the time being. I slowly adjusted to my life as a princess and grudgingly accepted it. In my defense it was a huge bombshell to drop on me after finding out that my parents were dead and Owen lied to me. Adding the whole Princess thing to the fact that the people I thought were my parents weren't and that I was the lost daughter of Oberon and Titania, stressed me out to no end.

While to some it may seem strange that I didn't want them to know that I was their daughter, I had a perfectly good reason. If they found out, then I would be whisked off to Avalon faster than you could say "Mickey Mouse" and I highly doubted anyone would ever see me again. Oberon had decreed that all his "Children" were to return to Avalon for the Gathering. And quite frankly, I wasn't so sure I wanted to be the daughter of an arrogant ruler who banished his subjects to learn humility and gain love for humans; especially since he didn't learn any humility for himself. Did I mention that he looked like a giant blue Smurf? Yeah, not so keen on that.

Most of my time was spent either in the library of Disney Castle, the gardens with Elliot and Ani, or in the kitchen making delicious treats. I had yet to see Grandmother and my Aunties, or the Fairy Godmother or the Three Good Fairies. As it happened, Fairy Godmother was actually Anika's Grandmother. I should've been surprised but I really wasn't.

I did learn the history of the Kingdom from Yensid and Merlin; which was just basically when each movie or character was created, and about the characters themselves. Yensid had me study books about the different kingdoms while Merlin's lessons were always entertaining as the animate objects seemed eager to help, especially when we had tea. If I wasn't careful the sugar bowl would dump huge amounts of sugar in my tea. I learned that the hard way the first time since I couldn't tell it to stop and I wasn't paying attention so when I went to take a sip of tea, all I got was sugar. Needless to say Merlin wasn't too happy after that. He told the sugar bowl that if I tapped my spoon on the table that I was done. I also learned the ways of animals by transforming into a bird, squirrel, and a fish. Being a squirrel was rather cool until Puck, who had been hanging around the castle, decided that I would make a good pet for Ani. Needless to say I wasn't very happy with him when I reverted. Being a fish wasn't much fun either as Lucifer and PomPom decided that I would make a nice lunch. Those two were first on my hit list when I finally learned magic. But my favorite was being a bird and I soared for hours around the castle. I had been turned into a snowy white barn owl, which Merlin said was my spirit form as a bird.

Archimedes, the stuffy owl familiar of Merlin, took over during these lessons. Soon I was soaring around the castle without a care. It was during this time that I decided to investigate something.

For the past few weeks, I began to notice that some of my things have begun to disappear. At first it was just minor things, hankies and socks. Then it progressed to jewelry like earrings, rings, and a necklace here and there. But when my choker disappeared while I was bathing I knew enough was enough. From what I had observed of the mysterious thief, was that they seemed to like fruit and sweets, particularly cherries. So I decided to lay a little trap to see what would happen.

I set out a bowl of cherries on one of the tables in my room and then lay down on my bed, pretending to be asleep. But then I actually fell asleep. I woke up slightly when I heard something moving around in the bowl. I sat up slightly and saw a pair of beautiful red and gold wings. They twitched and I quickly lay back down and pretended to be asleep. I heard the wings flutter and then felt tiny little feet land on my stomach. They stared there for a few moments before slowly walking upwards. They soon landed on my face and there they stopped. I then felt tiny little hands touching my cheeks, nose and eye lids. They seemed fascinated with my lips for some odd reason as the little hands ran over them multiple times and rubbed at them. The hands then drifted down to my throat where my scar was and I heard an inquisitive sort of cooing sound and then something small, wet and slightly warm brush against it. I figured by now that a fairy was the one stealing my things but I figured it was making a nest.

I moved slightly as if I was waking up and I felt the tiny being fly away from me as if in fright. But I did hear it land back in the bowl as if it was hiding. I sat up slowly and carefully, or I would have if Puck hadn't decided to poof into my room and scare me.

"Hey Princess! Your sister is looking for you and oh? Gabriel that's where you've been!" Puck said as he flew over to the empty fruit bowl and lifted something up.

I got out of my bed and walked over to him. There, curled up in his hand was a fairy. From what I could see he had gorgeous gold wings with red accents. He had long chocolate brown hair that reached the middle of his back. Since he was curled up, I couldn't see his face or really tell what he was wearing. He was shaking slightly in what I assumed to be fright.

I grabbed my pen and asked Puck the questions I desperately wanted answers to. _"Who is he? Why is he here? And is he frightened or something?"_

Puck sighed and floated over to my bed before sitting down, cradling the fairy in his hands tenderly. "His name is Gabriel, and his tale is not a happy one. You see Gabriel is a Sparrowman. Other fairies, especially female ones, don't like him because of his wings. They've tried to rip them off and once they tried to drown him. He would've drowned if a fish hadn't come and rescued him. Other male fairies lust after him because of his feminine appearance. He's also been kept as a pet for witches and that's why he doesn't like peaches, bad memories associated with them. The witch abused him and then set him free. He was then captured by an evil Queen from the Underground. She kept him as a pet and placed a collar around his neck that no one can take off unless she gives permission or she does it herself. It was supposed to be a sign to let others know that he belonged to her."

I listened in growing horror and sympathy as tears filled my eyes and my heart went out to the poor little dear. A single tear fell from my eye and fell on Puck's hand, slightly splashing on the poor creature. I didn't notice as he lifted his head and looked up at me.

"_Have you tried to take it off?" _

"I've tried and nothing works. If I could get the cursed thing off I would in a heartbeat."

I was about to write something else when the fairy, Gabriel, flew up in front of my face. I sat very still and waited to see what he would do. He studied me and I studied him. He truly was feminine with a slender body and girly features. But he was still beautiful. His chocolate eyes stared deep into my own as if he was looking for something. He seemed to have found it as he turned to Puck cooed at him, asking a question while pointing at me. While he did that, I studied his outfit. He was wearing a loose light green short sleeve shirt with a V cut that showed some of the pale skin of his chest. He wore a pair of darker green loose looking pants. He had a red and gold collar with diamonds on it around his throat with something that looked like a short leash hanging from the front.

Puck gave a soft smile and nodded. At my raised eyebrow, he quickly translated. "He asked if you were the elder princess he's heard so much about and if he could trust you."

Figures Puck would understand him. They seemed rather close. Gabriel turned and started flying around me. From the looks of it, he was looking me over. I felt soft little touches here and there and I stayed completely still letting him do what he wanted. I felt him land on my head and grab some of my hair. He didn't pull it like I expected him to, but seemed to pet it.  
"He likes you. He usually doesn't take to others easily, but he senses that you've been hurt too. He seems to like your hair enough to try and make a nest in it." Puck laughed as he pointed at my head.

I heard Gabriel whine from the top of my head and felt him struggle. I slowly lifted my hands upwards to avoid startling him and began to gently untangle him from my hair. He was quiet, and helped me out. Once he was free, he crawled into my hand and held onto my thumb. I brought him down so he was level with my face. I gazed at him and he gazed right back. He hugged my thumb and blushed as Puck began laughing at him.

I sent a look at Puck and he stopped laughing. Being careful with my movements, I reached a finger out and started stroking his head. He seemed to like it as he leaned into my touch and made a sort of purring noise.

"Yep! He likes you alright! Oh, that reminds me. The princesses want you to join them for tea. They're out in the gardens."

I stood up and placed Gabriel on my pillow and shooed Puck out of my room so I could change. I put on the dress that I wore last time and brushed out my hair and secured the sides back with a blue ribbon. Since I didn't know where Gabriel had put my choker I rummaged around for another one and as luck would have it, I found a dark blue one that matched my dress perfectly.

I felt movement on my chest and looked down to find that Gabriel had nestled himself between my breasts and looked quite warm and cozy. He looked up at me and gave me an innocent look that said, "If grown men can do it, why can't I? I am light as a feather after all." I huffed and just decided to leave him be. He wasn't causing any harm and I would know where he was. I glanced back down and saw his head had disappeared and I felt him curled up. Hopefully he would stay there.

I headed out the door and down to the gardens. Anika was already there and looking quite sweet in a light blue dress with a dark blue sash around her waist as she sat happily in Belle's lap chattering away. I smiled and nodded my head in greeting to the others as I took a seat between Ariel and Jasmine. I listened as everyone gave me tips on manners to use during tea and followed them.

The chatter suddenly stopped and I looked up to see everyone looking at me. I wiped at my face thinking I had raspberry cream on my face or something like that, but there was nothing.

"Desmoira dear, you seem to have a- well um…" Snow White said as she gestured to my chest. I glanced down and saw that the upper half of Gabriel's body was sticking out from my cleavage as he eyed the array of sweets and fruits on the table.

I rolled my eyes and reached forward and plucked a cherry out of one of the dishes in front of me and placed it on my plate. He flew out and landed on my plate. He paid no mind to the others as he eyed the cherry wondering if anyone had done anything to it. He picked it up and sat on the rim of the plate and then stuffed his face into it, not caring that juices ran down his face. All the princesses cooed over him as he ate but he ignored them in favor of licking his fingers. He looked up at me with puppy eyes pointing to one of the tarts. I reached forward and broke it in half, giving him one and taking the other for myself. He ate it quickly and didn't leave any crumbs

The others asked about him and I told them what Puck had told me. They all gasped in sympathy and looked at him with tears. Gabriel fidgeted and blushed as he flew back to his hiding place in my dress. And he stayed there for the rest of tea.

After tea was over and we had gone back to my room, did he come out. He tugged on a strand of my hair and led me over to my wardrobe and flitted upwards to the back corner of one of the shelves. When I looked, I discovered he had built a nest with the missing items. I carefully took them out and placed them on the bed as Gabriel watched in curiosity. Taking the hankies I made a sort of hammock and hung it up in a hidden corner of my four poster canopy bed, so when someone came in they wouldn't see his nest unless they were in the bed. I lined it with flower petals to soften it and added another hankie to make a blanket. For the pillow I took one of the socks and stuffed it with cotton from my own pillow. Using another couple of hankies I made a sort of pouch for the things he's collected after sorting through them and placing the items I probably wouldn't use inside. I hung that up near the bed and it had an opening for him to place things inside.

I lifted him up and showed him what I had done for him. He started squealing excitedly and flew around my head, waving his little arms. He flew around the newly made nest and inspected it. It must have met his standards as he squealed some more and flew at my face causing me to fall over with him hugging my nose.

I sat up and stroked his back tenderly before cupping my hand around him, minding his wings and hugged him back. I let him go and he flew up to his nest and climbed into his bed, falling asleep. I tucked him in and sat down on the bed and began to read a book of fairytales Belle had leant me. I took one last glance upwards with a smile. It seems that I found a new friend that wouldn't judge me.

* * *

_Whew done! I originally had something else planned, but Gabriel was getting impatient and wanted his turn in the spotlight. So please review and I'll work on the next chapter where a rival for Des's affections will be revealed. Let the games begin!_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The New Nanny and Meeting Preston Vogel

_*Camera pans a seemingly empty room* _

_Me: *in voice similar to Yzma's when she was turned into a cat* Oi! Down here! *Camera pans down to see a black kitten with blue eyes* Hi guys. Now before you ask, Puck was teaching Alex and Ani some sort of spell and it bounced off and onto me and now I'm a cat until they figure it out. *Jumps onto bed* So anyway, let's get to the important stuff. _

_This story has now reached 103 reviews! I wanna thank Molly Grace 16 for being my 100__th__ reviewer! This chapter is dedicated to you! _

_Now onto comments!_

_**Srdaire**: Yep he is definitely adorable! And while it is nice to have him around, not so much when you're looking for a piece of jewelry and it turns out to be in his nest._

_**Solaria Daughter of Apollo**: And you won't have to wait again for this one either! Yes he is and you can't have him sorry! Well who knows? You might actually find one on your trip! I think I saw one once. I'll have to look it up. Wow, so jealous! My friend's sister is going too! I wanna go! Research is very important! Can't wait! And there is no reason to send the barricade boys. If they come, they will face the wrath of my killer kitty claws! *Holds up claws* Hiss! Ahem! Moving on! Here is your next chapter for your viewing pleasure._

_**KaseyKay10**: Yes poor him. And yeah he does and if anyone messes with him, there will be Hell to pay! Des won't let anyone mess with Gabriel! And I can understand that! And agreed, Puck and Owen are very cute!_

_**Molly Grace 16**: Thank you!_

_**Redblack-**24: He wasn't trying to get to second base. I highly doubt he knows what that means._

_**Msnita**: Thanks! I'm glad it worked out! And I will! Hopefully he doesn't freak out when he sees me like this. I'll treat him as if he was my own baby. Which won't be too hard. I'm already wrapped around his fingers. Why must he be so darn cute?!_

_**PrincessKanako**: Why am I not surprised? I do the exact same thing. Oh I am flattered and yeah you are a hypocrite. And stop running into things please. You are going to dent my wall._

_**Laura Dashnaw**: Thanks! If you like this one be sure to check out the others._

_I wanna thank everyone who has been with my since the beginning and gave me the support to continue writing. I will do my best to keep updating and bring you a wonderful story to read! Just don't kill me when it ends and you find out what happens to Desmoira alright?_

* * *

Time went by and Gabriel and I became fast friends. He seemed a little wary around Ani at first but when he learned that she usually had some sort of sweet on her he cozied up to her pretty quick. But most of the time he stayed with me. He didn't like the other Princesses too much and would always hide in my cleavage if they were around. Then again he would be in there no matter what was going on. He did it so often that I didn't even bother trying to keep him out and just let him to do whatever. He was just too darn cute and he had me wrapped around his tiny little fingers. I'd probably let him get away with murder if he was capable of it.

Puck still popped in from time to time and I pretty much ignored him. Poor Gabriel just couldn't figure out why I wouldn't interact with Puck when he came to visit. Puck had learned by now to leave me alone and I was grateful.

Lessons went well and a lot more entertaining now that I had Gabriel. He seemed scared of Yensid and refused to come out during the lessons. Merlin, however was a different story. Gabriel loved going to those lessons with me as something was always happening. He liked to tease Archimedes when he wasn't looking then fly into my hair and pretend like he hadn't done anything. Gabriel was a dork but he was so adorable that I just couldn't get mad at him. Like I said, he had me wrapped around his fingers.

After Ani and I had been staying in Disney Castle for about a month or so, Fox and her husband David Xanatos came to visit me with their son, Alexander. Apparently Fox knew that I was her sister, well half sister since Titania or Mother married Fox's father Halcyon Renard. Owen and Puck didn't know and I wanted to keep it that way. In order to protect the secret, Fox came under the pretense that they needed a nanny for Alexander. In truth Fox wanted to get to know the sister she never knew she had. We were going with that she was the oldest, because when I was sent to the real world, it had been at the beginning of the 1000 year banishment from Avalon for all of Oberon's children.

So from Yensid explained to me, I was not only sent to a different world, but also into the future so it would seem like I was born in 1992 just a few years before Father and Mother returned to Avalon, thus ending the banishment and starting the Gathering. If I had been present in the Kingdom at the time the spell on them would have been broken and I would have never been seen again. I did my research on time on Avalon vs. the real world and apparently for everyday that passed on Avalon a month went by in the Kingdom and the Real World. So by the calculations, only 7 years had passed on Avalon. I wasn't really all that thrilled with the fact that I was supposed to be 7 years old by Avalon time.

Anyway, Fox had been told and she agreed with my decision to keep my true parentage a secret. She welcomed me with open arms and Ani as well. She said she wanted Alexander to get a chance to know his Aunt and becoming a Nanny to him would be the only way to do it without raising suspicion. I agreed to it, not only would I be living somewhere else, I'd have a job. And I'd be able to see Angela, my new Rookery sister whenever I wanted after sundown. The only downside was that I'd have to live in the castle with Owen and Puck.

But it was something I'd have to live with. David thought it was rather hilarious that Owen and I were once in a relationship and that I actually had the guts to slap him. I could tell he was looking forward to the coming tension when I moved into the castle. He joked that the sexual tension would be thick. I glared at him for that only making him laugh harder. He was next on my list.

Within a week Ani and I had moved into the castle and settled in. As much as I hated to admit it, David had been right about the tension being thick. It wasn't sexual tension per se, I mean there was some, but most of it was due to the bad end to our relationship. The first week I was there, Owen constantly tried to talk to me and explain himself but I just ignored him and went off somewhere else. After a week of this happening he finally gave up and left me alone. Though I would still catch him watching me.

My job with Alex was fairly simple. I was to watch him when his parents were away and make sure Puck didn't go overboard during lessons. Apparently he had decided to do something and it didn't end well. I didn't ask.

Gabriel really seemed to like our new home as he spent all day flying around it exploring looking for hiding places and things to take into his nest. More than once I've had to go find one of his hiding places and take something out of it and give it back.

Angela was extremely happy that I moved in and spent every night after sunset when she wasn't busy with patrol or with Broadway, with me up on the castle ramparts. It was truly breathtaking, seeing the city lights from way up high. I also hung out with Brooklyn and Lexington and listened to Hudson as he told stories of their time in Scotland.

Ani loved to play with Bronx as he was like a giant dog and protected Ani. Gabriel didn't usually come up here with me as the Gargoyles scared him. He usually stayed around Puck when I went up to visit.

Life went smoothly. I still hadn't been called on any quests yet. I figured it was because they were allowing me to adjust before sending me out. Smart move on their part; I probably would've messed up big time and gotten myself hurt.

Soon after I moved in, I met Preston Vogel. It was a normal night, I was watching Alex play with Ani and Bronx when Fox called for me to bring Alex out because his grandfather was there. I assumed that it was Petros Xanatos but to my surprise, it was Fox's Father Halcyon Renard and my stepfather, not that he knew of course. And with him was his aid, Preston Vogel.

"Father, I'd like for you to meet Miss. Desmoira Sinclaire. She is Alex's new nanny and a very good friend."

"A pleasure to meet you my dear. Fox has spoken her praises of you and how impressed she is with your work. This is my aid, Preston Vogel."

When Preston Vogel and I made eye contact, I felt the air charge with something and I blushed lightly under his intense gaze. While Alex, Fox and David were busy with Halcyon, I was left with Preston.

He was nothing short of polite and he didn't make mention of the fact that I couldn't speak and I used a magical pen. After being shot out of the sky by Oberon when Alex was born, nothing probably fazed him anymore. We had an engaging conversation, and I flirted with him delicately and he seemed a little flustered. Probably wasn't used to having a woman who was actually interested in instead of who he worked for flirting with him. We were so engaged with the other that neither of us noticed when Owen walked in and his flesh hand was clenched in a tight fist while his face betrayed no emotions.

"I hate to interrupt what I am sure is a very engaging conversation, but I need to speak with Miss. Sinclaire. Excuse us." Owen said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room and into the hallway where he proceeded to cage me in with my back against the wall and his arms on either side of my head. I tried to ignore how close we were. He was close enough that I could feel his body heat radiating off of him and the smell of his cologne and his natural scent. It took everything I had to fight down the rising blush and the feelings he stirred in my heart.

He stared down at me and I glared right back at him. "I advise you to stay away from Mr. Vogel." He stated coldly.

"_I highly doubt that it's any of your business of whom and who I don't socialize with, Mr. Burnett. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe I should return or people will start to wonder." _I wrote before ducking under his arms and walking back to the door.

Owen wasn't having any of that and grabbed my arm once more and swung me around to face him. He pinned me against his chest with his stone fist around my waist and arm while his free hand got my other hand that had been raised to strike him. We glared at each other before he crushed his lips to mine.

My eyes widened in shock before I began to struggle in an attempt to get away, but he proved to be too strong. After struggling for a few moments, I felt myself go limp and return his kiss.

He let go of my hand and buried his hand into my curls and grabbing a handful in a tight grip. His arm around my waist loosened enough to pull my arm free before he tightened it again, bringing me closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself even closer. We continued to kiss passionately. I was losing my senses completely and when he moved to kiss my neck, my inner voice screamed at me, making me snap out of it.

I pushed away from him and leaned against the wall panting heavily. I didn't look at him as I turned and fled down the hall towards my room. I wasn't needed for the night so no one really questioned my abrupt departure. I spent that night crying my eyes out as Gabriel sat on my pillow, cooing and petting my head as he tried to comfort me.

Stupid Owen! I thought I was over him but then he had to go and pull a stunt like that! I was so confused! I knew I was attracted to Preston Vogel as well but now my head was in a muddle. I fell asleep and tossed and turned all night. I woke up the next morning and found a vase of red roses outside my door. At first I thought they were from Owen but when Gabriel held out the card for me, I saw that it was from Preston Vogel, and he asked me to dinner.

I stood there looking at the card. I felt as if I was standing at the very edge of a cliff overlooking a vast and neverending abyss. I wavered before deciding to say yes and stepping off the cliff and into the abyss of the unknown below. I just hoped that it wouldn't blow up in my face.

* * *

_Whoo! Faster update! Yay! I hope this meets everyone's standards! Please Review! I gotta go figure out how to turn back!_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Date

_Hello my lovely readers! Before you ask, I'm still a cat thanks to Puck who can't quit laughing! Ugh! Anyway, I got 112 reviews! I'm so happy!_

_Now to answer reviews!_

_**Redblack-24**__: Well here's another update!_

_**PrincessKanako**__: Fine get brain damage! Just stop denting my walls! Or wear a helmet! And no maiming Owen! I still need him! And you can't maim him after this!_

_**MsNita**__: Yeah poor Dez! She has Gabriel at least_

_**Rainlily216:**__ Yay! Um, I don't know? I need to do a chart or something. Watch them! It is epic! I'll post the website on my profile so you can watch them. Captain Jack will show up soon! I promise! Oh and about your email- is it gmail, ymail, Hotmail what? I can't email you if I don't know the full email! _

_**KaseyKay10**__: *Swats* I may be cute and fluffy but I have claws! Cassie should be making her debut pretty soon! I'm still working on the quests but I'm almost done! Now I just gotta figure out the order of quests… Hmm, I think I'll do Wonderland after Neverland which is the chapter after this. Indeed Preston is cute in a nerdy way! Eh not really poor them, they kinda deserve it, especially after this chapter. Yeah it is. It also gives her a chance to get to know Fox and Alexander better. David, she doesn't like him too much because he keeps getting on her nerves. I'm glad you liked the kiss. Yeah she is a little confused because they do look alike. I guess in a sense she's going for Preston because they look so much alike. Oh the dinner date will be very interesting ;)_

_**Solaria Daughter of Apollo**__: Meh, she was rather upset and a little frazzled. I feel the same. Pfft! There is no way they are a match for me! OMG! I saw a Harry Potter Video and the song was Red and Black! I love that song! We did Les Mis at our local theater as part of the school program we had there. We had to cut some things but I wouldn't quit crying! A very good friend of mine played Javert! He was awesome! That is so cool! Congrats! Apparently you guys are really big on Disney! Oh you so should start one! And hey! You're a princess in my eyes! You might like this one! Oh and Syrena makes her debut next chapter!_

_**Molly Grace 16**__: Yep! And well, just read the chapter. And Des's poor little heart won't be able to take much more_

_**Srdaire**__: Be angry. And Des appreciates the hug._

_**ScoriaDragonLady**__: Of course I did! I know everything!_

_**I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME AFTER WHAT HAPPENS AT THE END! THERE WILL BE AN EXPLAINATION! I REPEAT THERE WILL BE AN EXPLAINATION!**__ Oh and cookies to anyone who can guess who shows up at the end! And who can find the reference!_

* * *

I told Fox about my date when we went out for lunch just the two of us. I asked her not to let Puck and Owen know about. If they knew, I was sure they would find some way of wrecking it. I didn't tell her about the kiss that happened the previous night. I was still upset over it and rather not remember it. Fox didn't ask but she did squeeze my hand in understanding.

We had a great time that afternoon. We went shopping for new dresses and a dress for my date. We went and got our hair done so instead of being messy curls, my hair was now sleek and wavy. It wouldn't last though, it was only for tonight. We bought a really pretty blue dress that was strapless and came to mid thigh. I was a little apprehensive about getting the dress because there were a few slits in it and I didn't want to look like I was underdressed or trying too hard. But Fox assured me that it was perfect and complimented my figure perfectly.

We arrived back home with time to spare for me to get ready for my date at 7. Fox helped me with my make up while Gabriel watched. He had been rather upset with me when I hadn't taken him with me on the shopping trip but a big bowl of cherries fixed that right up. He squealed in approval when I was finished. I stood up and made my way over to the mirror in my room and gaped in shock.

Fox came over and wrapped an arm around my waist as she smiled. "That's you, Des. Well, it looks like we both got the good looks in the family. You look beautiful and Preston won't know what hit him. You deserve a chance to be happy, especially after everything you've been through." She said as she draped a silk wrap over my shoulders.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time for Preston to arrive. She was about to say something when a knock on the door interrupted. Fox called a "come in" before the door opened.

I felt the blood from my face drain as both Owen and Puck walked in with David. I swallowed hard and kept my gaze strictly on David. I didn't want to see the looks on Puck's and Owen's faces when they learned where I was going.

"Ah there you two are! And Des may I say how lovely you look? You look absolutely stunning. Mr. Vogel is a very lucky man. Speaking of which, he is waiting for you in the main foyer. Shall we go down?" He asked as he gestured to the open door with a small smirk on his face.

Damn you David! I knew exactly what he was up to! And it probably worked. Owen and Puck knew that I was seeing Preston tonight after Owen warned me not to. Well it was my life and I was going to date whoever I wanted.

I straightened myself up, walked past Owen and Puck and out the door with my head held high. I went down the elevator and saw Preston with his back to me near the main desk. At the sound of my heels clacking on the tiles, he turned around and when he saw me, his eyes widened.

"You look beautiful Miss. Sinclaire." He said as he presented me with a bouquet of red roses. I smiled at him and sniffed the roses, enjoying their scent.

Fox took the roses, saying she'd find a vase. She sent me a wink as she walked away. Preston offered me his arm and I took it. We walked out the door without a backwards glance. If we had we would have seen Owen clenching his fist and Puck's hair flying about him as he fumed with jealous rage.

We got into the car waiting outside and we drove the streets of New York. We soon arrived at a really nice restaurant that also doubled as a club where you could dance. We walked in and were led to our table that was near the dance floor. No sooner had we sat down, a man got up on stage and started singing. The music was beautiful and I found myself laying my head on Preston's shoulder. He stiffened slightly before relaxing and an arm snaked around my waist holding me gently.

"Well isn't this a cozy sight." A familiar voice drawled.

I closed my eyes and wished that I could sink into the ground. I opened my eyes and saw my worst fears confirmed. David stood there with a smirk on his face with Fox standing next to him, an apologetic look on her face. And standing behind them was Owen. I didn't see Puck, but I knew he was around.

"We left Alex and Ani with Angela. We hope that's alright."

I faked a smile and to my horror they sat at the table next to ours. I tried to ignore the tension in the air but it just got thicker as time passed. I could just feel Owen glaring at us and who knows what Puck was up to.

I soon got my answer. A nearby waiter tripped and crashed into a dessert cart while the menus flew through the air and one landed on a fork, sending it up into the air. Two pastries from the dessert cart and flew in our direction. One pastry with whipped cream and topped with my favorite berries on it, landed neatly on my plate and the fork landed right in the middle waiting for me to grab it. The other pastry landed on Preston's plate but it didn't land smoothly. It splattered, sending whipped cream everywhere and mysteriously avoided landing on me. I heard soft snickering and I knew Puck had been behind it. While waiters rushed to clean the table and apologize, Preston tried to clean himself up.

While Preston tried to clean his glasses, I noticed that there was a small dollop of whipped cream on his cheek. Feeling bold, I leaned over and licked it off, all while looking at Owen at the corner of my eye. He looked furious.

I pulled away and Preston looked at me in surprise. He didn't rebuke me but blushed and cleared his throat, straightening his tie. I smiled at him sweetly and blushed innocently. He seemed to fall for it. I honestly did like Preston and I did feel something for him already. I felt a little guilty about using him though.

"Oh dear! That was quite an accident! Why don't you come join us at our table?" David asked with a smirk.

I scowled at him. I knew what he was up to and I wasn't thrilled with him. Forget about PomPom and Lucifer being on my hit list. David bumped them off completely.

Preston tried to protest, but David didn't leave much room for argument and we soon found ourselves seated at their table. And I was stuck right between Owen and Preston. If the tension hadn't been thick before, it was full out suffocating. Add in an angry Fae, and you've got my situation. I couldn't see Puck but I could feel him as he ran his fingers up my spine. I shifted around and pretended to stretch while swatting Puck away from me.

Music started playing once more and couples started moving out onto the dance floor to dance. I turned to Preston and wrote on a notepad I had thought to bring: _Do you dance?_

Preston seemed a little startled by what I wrote and before he could say anything, Owen grabbed my wrist.

"I do dance, Miss. Sinclaire." Owen said with a smirk.

I shot him a look that plainly said 'I wasn't asking you so bugger off!' Unfortunately, Owen didn't seem to get the hint as he dragged me away from Preston and onto the dance floor.

* * *

*~Preston's Pov~*

I had honestly been caught off guard when Miss. Sinclaire asked me to dance. I suppose I was still flustered from when she licked the cream off my cheek. If had been anyone else, I would have told them off for sexual harassment, but she seemed different. She made me feel like never before. She was the first woman who flirted with me who hadn't been interested in who I worked for.

She was beautiful but also very intelligent something that was hard to find. She was honestly interested in me and wasn't put off by my stiff personality. With the company I worked for, I had to keep my emotions hidden lest they be used against me. But she made me feel at ease, and it was different. I was fully intent on dancing with her but Burnett interfered. He dragged her out on the dance floor and held her close. I couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy bubble up in my chest as I glared at him.

Ignoring Fox's attempts of calming me down, I stood up from my seat and strode over to them. Tapping Burnett on the shoulder, I waited for him to turn around.

"I believe you have my date. And I would quite like to have her back so we can leave." I said as I pulled Miss. Sinclaire out of his arms and into mine. Despite the situation, I noticed how perfectly she fit against me almost as if she was made for me.

Burnett glared right back at me, but feeling Miss. Sinclaire tremble in my arms, I wrapped an arm around her waist and led her away. She stopped to bid goodbye to Fox while I went to pay the waiter but since the accident our food was free and boxed up.

Miss. Sinclaire came to my side and we walked out the door to go back to my dwelling where we could hopefully eat in peace.

* * *

~Desmoira's Pov~

To say that I was happy to see Preston was an understatement. I was flat out relieved. I was very uncomfortable and Owen was making me confused again. So when Preston showed up and said we were leaving, I let out a sigh of relief as he pulled me into his arms protectively. Our food was on the house as an apology for the earlier accident and it was boxed up. Preston led us to the car and told me we were going back to his place to hopefully eat our dinner in peace.

About 10 or so minutes later, we arrived at his place. He lived in an upscale apartment complex and his apartment was located on the 10th floor so we had a spectacular view. The inside was neat and looked rather cozy with an armchair, a couch, and a bookcase filled with books. All in all it seemed to reflect Preston's personality. We sat down at the kitchen table and enjoyed our dinner. Afterwards we sat down on the couch and enjoyed each other's company.

But the stress of day caught up with me and I soon found myself curling up against Preston and fell asleep. When I woke up the next day, I found myself lying in his bed with a note on the bedside.

"_Dear Miss. Sinclaire, _

_I apologize if I seemed too forward last night. I placed you in my bed after you fell asleep and I slept on the couch. I am sorry that I couldn't be here when you woke up. Urgent business came up at work. I left you breakfast on the table. There is a spare key under the mat by the door please use that to lock up after you. Please keep the key on you as I will by later today to pick it up._

_Sincerely,_

_Preston Vogel_

It was short and to the point. I thought it was rather sweet of him to let me have his bed last night and I wanted to make it up to him. Perhaps I could make him something. Perhaps bake a cake or something like that. He seemed to trust me a great deal to leave me alone in his dwelling. I certainly wasn't going to betray that trust.

I wandered into the kitchen and found a red velvet donut with a cup of tea next to it. There was also a red rose lying next to the table. I smiled at the sight. True he may seem stiff and wooden, but there was a sweet man underneath all that. I quickly ate my breakfast and cleaned up after myself and made the bed.

After smoothing everything out, I locked up and placed the key in my purse. I quickly hailed a cab and managed to make it back home around 8 o'clock. I got all the way up to the main living area without problems. It seemed quite so I assumed that everyone was out. Going to my room was a different story. As soon as I walked in, my door was slammed shut behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with an angry Owen. I had never seen Owen display many emotions and to say I was scared was an understatement. I was downright terrified.

"Where were you?" Owen questioned.

I picked up my pen and turned towards him. There was no way I was going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing he terrified me.

"_I don't see how it is any concern of yours Mr. Burnett. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change."_

Owen grabbed me by the arm and turned me around to face him. "You were with him weren't you? Weren't you?! Answer me Desmoira!" Here he shook me and I heard a terrified squeal from near my bed where Gabriel's nest was.

"Are you in love with him or are you toying with him in revenge? Is this all revenge for when I lied to you? Or are you nothing more than a common whore who delights in toying with a man's emotions?" He snarled, his eyes now a dark blue from what I assumed to be rage.

I gasped when he called me a whore. I wasn't. Tears filled my eyes, and Owen's eyes widened. He let go of me and stumbled back. He held his head and shook it. He looked at me and his eyes were light blue again.

"Desmoira, I'm sorry I don't know what happened! I just-just-I'm sorry!" Owen said before leaving the room, stumbling as he did.

I flung myself on my bed, not bothering to change, as I wept, my heart feeling broken and shattered all over again. Gabriel crept out of his nest, cooing sadly before curling up next to my cheek. I cupped a hand around him and held him close. Soon after we both fell asleep.

* * *

~Unknown Pov~

A green glow filled the room of the eldest Princess before fading away to reveal a horned figure in it's place. I surveyed the room before my gaze settled upon the slumbering figure upon the bed. Smirking cruelly at the sight of dried tears, I knew my spell had worked perfectly. I had used that mortal guise of that foolish Fae Puck and played his feelings of jealousy and turned them into betrayal and rage. My plan worked perfectly. Puck nor anyone else sensed the spell I had placed earlier. It was foolproof.

I waved my hand over the sleeping princess and I was able to see her heart. The flame of darkness grew even bigger. A few more pushes and her heart would be completely enflamed with darkness. And once that happened, she would become our Dark Princess and the key to the Kingdom's fall; leaving the villains in charge. But we needed something else to help us push her into darkness.

I waved my hand once again and began scanning her memories. A girl with blonde hair and pink highlights were in most of her memories. Curious, I examined them further. As I thought, the princess shared a deep bond with this girl, whose name I learned was Syrena. She could prove useful. The princess trusted her with all her heart. And to make matters even better, this Syrena sympathized with us. Perhaps it was time to extend our own invitation…

* * *

_And done! Remember review and try to guess who the mysterious figure is and find the reference. Hint: Deals with a little girl who loves to read and blew up a TV! _


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Invitation and Neverland

_Hi guys. It's been hell these last few days. The weather has been awful and we barely made it out of the tornado watch zone earlier. I was devastated when I heard what happened in Oklahoma. It's been Hell here too, but my area was lucky. I guess this is what you get for living in Tornado Alley. I wish to dedicate this chapter to all the children who lost their lives in the tornado. But most of all I would like to dedicate this to a woman and her baby. Witnesses say they saw the woman run into a retail area and hide in a freezer for protection from the storm. They began digging through the rubble to see if they could find the freezer. They did. They found the baby first. And then the mother. Neither survived._

_120 reviews and normally I'd be thrilled, but I'm just too depressed right now to celebrate. I'm sorry guys._

_But I will answer comments. Just don't be surprised if I'm not very enthusiastic. The deaths plus the fact I'm still a cat has really got me down._

_MsNita: I think you are the 120__th__ reviewer. Your big brother sounds a lot like my cousin. Except he's homosexual. So sometimes I have to listen to him rant on about his favorite Disney Princes. It's quite fun actually. Yeah poor Gabriel. And she will be. And I'm not dealing with male villains right now. SO NOT dealing with Shadow Man right now either._

_Srdaire: I'm glad you spotted it. Mine too. And I'm glad you spotted that bit with Owen. Not very many people got it if any. Slap him later. *Hides too* I hate the Horned King! He's scary! And I thought Frollo was scary! Chernabog has no business in this story…yet. And well you'll see if it was Maleficent._

_Solaria Daughter of Apollo: Correct. Owen a slut? Haven't heard that before. Who are you calling a filthy little mudblooded non-whovian skank?! *Goes back and reads* Oh. You were calling Owen that. My bad. I highly doubt that Owen knows about Doctor Who, let alone the TARDIS(OMG! The computer dictionary recognizes TARDIS! Mind blown!) You haven't been hanging out with Draco Malfoy have you? Oh wait dumb question. Say Mudblood again and I'll wash your mouth out with soap._

_Thanks Syrena. Although it does make it harder to do things without opposable thumbs and fingers. _

_Melody, I may have to take you up on that. Just as long as I'm not target practiced or used in a pie._

_Rainlily216: Drama and angst makes a good story. Correct! Mine too! No to the first and yes to the second. Indeed. Very funny just don't let Maleficent catch you saying that._

_KaseyKay10: You are forgiven. I was just irritated cause Ani decided to be cute and put me in a diaper and put me in her baby stroller. Well I had to wear a bonnet and baby booties but I got a bottle of milk outta it so I'm cool with it. Hmm. None that I can think of. I think you gave enough info. I'll let you know if I need more. Indeed it was until Puck and Owen ruined it. Faes are very jealous creatures and since Owen was created by one it's only natural he feels the same intense jealousy and rage. And you noticed it too. Good job. And correct and it is one of my favorite as well. You'll have to wait and see._

_Redblack-24: The reference was Matilda and the figure… well read on._

_PrincessKanako: *Hands you helmet.* Here ya go! No maiming! Poor Des indeed. And NO nutting either!_

_I hope you enjoy and that this lifts your spirits. Please send your prayers to those who have passed and to those who are grieving._

* * *

~Syrena POV~

2 weeks. _2 weeks! I had been sick for two freaking weeks!_ And I had just gotten out of the hospital. Whatever I had caught made me so sick, I had to go to the hospital. I _hated_ hospitals with a passion. I didn't know what was worse, the fact that they stuck a bunch of needles in me or the fact that they wouldn't let me have my cell phone. Talk about a major bummer! I nearly died without my phone! Ok, maybe that was a little dramatic, but still! Who knows how many texts I've missed! Well if I had any friends that is. My only friend had been Desmoira and everyone else thought we were freaks.

There had been this shy girl in the year below us who seemed to idolize Mori but she never spoke to us. There was also this new kid that transferred in the middle of our last year and he always seemed to be staring at Mori for some reason.

I sighed. It seemed that Mori was always getting attention while everyone seemed to ignore me. Heck even my own parents didn't pay that much attention to me. Don't get me wrong, I loved Mori to death, but sometimes I felt like I was in her shadow. She could sing, she was beautiful and she was famous for a time. She still was. People would still talk about her and if they ever talked about me it was always "That girl that used to hang out with her." I just felt so left out.

For once in my life, I wanted to be around people who saw me for me, not as the best friend of Desmoira.

I soon reached the apartment I lived in and immediately went to find my phone. It was right where I left it on my bedside table. I turned it on and to my surprise and joy, there was a text from Desmoira.

I eagerly opened the message and read it. It said she was in town for two weeks and she heard that I was sick and that she was sorry that she couldn't come see me that she had to think of Ani's health. I looked at the date and my happiness faded when I saw that the message was dated two weeks ago. She was probably already gone. I texted her back anyway, but to my surprise, it wouldn't send. I tried again and again, but it just wouldn't send. I actually tried calling her but it said her phone was no longer in service. That was odd.

I called her grandmother and got the same result. What was going on? I drove by the house and found not only Mori's parent's house empty but her grandmother's as well. Something strange was going on.

I drove back to my house and decided to relax before I had to go back to work in a few hours. When I reached the door there was an envelope stuck to the door. Feeling very curious, I peeled it off and opened it.

_Dearest Syrena,_

_We have heard that you sympathize with us so we have decided to reveal ourselves to you. We will meet you after the park has closed. Meet in front of Cinderella's castle at midnight. We will make you an offer. If you choose to accept, then you will be shown wonders beyond your imagination. If you choose not to accept our invitation, simply burn the letter._

_We hope to see you there tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Maleficent and Co._

I snorted and proceeded to unlock my door. I walked in and tossed the letter on the couch. It must have be someone's idea of a joke. As if the Disney villains were actually real! But I couldn't help but glance back at the note. Mori always said that magic was real, it was all around us, we just had to look for it. I decided that I would go tonight but I was going armed with pepper spray!

* * *

~Desmoira Pov~

It had been nearly a week since that night and I hadn't seen Owen or Puck since. Preston and I continued to see each other, growing closer. But tonight I decided that Ani and I needed a night just to ourselves. So I took her out and we had pizza. We ran into Eliza Maza along the way.

Eliza Maza was something else. She was really brave and smart. I liked her quite a lot. She seemed to be the only one who didn't treat me like I was this D.I.D (Damsel in Distress). We met up a few times and had coffee while she told me about all her cases. She actually taught me a few moves to use if Owen ever came near me again like that. She was not happy when she heard what Owen did and offered to shoot him for me. I told her no thanks and after that we became really good friends.

We talked with Eliza while waiting for our pizza before she had to leave. Apparently Tony Dracon (or skunk head as I liked to call him) was at it again. After promising to be careful, Ani and I grabbed our pizza and went home to have a movie night. Fox was also going to join as it was a sister bonding night, though we didn't tell Ani about Fox and I being sisters.

That night I decided to wear a dark green sleeveless night dress and just let my hair hang wild. Ani wore a cute little blue nightdress while Fox wore a red one. We had settled in and started munching on pizza when a strange glow filled the room. After it faded, Ani and I found ourselves in Yensid's Tower.

Needless to say, I was not happy about having movie night cut short but there really wasn't much I could do about it. Apparently I had my first Quest. Where to you ask? Well where children never grow up and fairies are born from a baby's first laugh. You guessed it. We were going to Neverland. I say we because apparently Ani was supposed to go too. I wasn't happy about it but Yensid said she had to go.

Ani, however, was ecstatic. If she was like Tigger, she'd be bouncing around on her bum and bouncing off the walls. She kept telling me that she wanted to see the mermaids and the fairies. The fairies I could understand, but there was no way I was letting her get anywhere near those mermaids. Ariel and her sisters were fine but not Neverland mermaids. They would most likely try to drown her. Either that or try and keep her as a pet or something. Ani was adorable

Apparently we weren't going alone. A few people were going to going with me on my Quests and I could add more if I wanted. They were called the Companions. Original isn't it? Gabriel was among them. He was a little nervous about going to a place full of fairies, no doubt remembering his last run in with a group of them. He relaxed slightly when I told him that these fairies wouldn't hurt him and were nothing like the fairies from the Underground.

It seemed to make him feel a little better. Our other companions were Stitch, Axel, and Roxas.

Gabriel didn't seem to like Stitch too much. I didn't blame him. Stitch was a drooling, rolling, picking nose with tongue, destructive blue furball. Cute and fluffy, yes. Good at destroying things and causing chaos? Most definitely!

Roxas, was a different story. Gabriel seemed to like him. He was rather fascinated with all the zippers and pockets that Roxas had on him. The fact that Roxas was sweet and quiet also helped. Axel not so much. Gabriel seemed rather frightened of Axel. I didn't blame him. I was feeling a little nervous around the pyromaniac myself.

Yensid said that the quest was mainly for me and the others were there to help along the way in case we ran into any Heartless.

Understandable, since I've had zero practice with my own Keyblade. Something told me I was going to need all the help I could get; especially if we ran into Hook. Normally I wouldn't be worried about Hook but since Ani was coming, still didn't see why, I was on edge.

Before we left, Yensid gave me a bracelet. It was made of a thick silver chain, much like one you'd place charms on, but there were no charms. I looked at it in curiosity, before looking at Yensid for an explanation.

"That bracelet around your wrist is very special. For every quest you complete, a charm will appear. Some charms will grant you power or abilities, some will increase speed, strength, agility and skill, while others have special meanings to them. No charm is the same and they will help you greatly should the need arise. When you get a charm, some of them their meanings or abilities will be apparent, others you must find out yourself. Your first quest will be to learn how to fly."

I nodded to show that I understood. He nodded back and told us to close our eyes. I grabbed Ani's hand and held tightly while Stitch decided to cling onto my back like a koala. There was a bright light and then it faded as quickly as it came. When we opened our eyes, we were in Neverland. Looking down at myself and Ani, I realized that we were still in our nightclothes. What is it with Neverland and nightclothes.

Judging by the scenery we were somewhere in the jungle, quite possibly near Hangman's Tree, where Peter and the Lost Boys made their home.

Everyone looked at me waiting for directions. _"We look for Peter and the boys. With luck, Tinkerbelle will be with them. If not we search for Pixie Hollow. Avoid Hook at all costs. Ani stay close to either me, Roxas or Axel, alright?"_

They all nodded and Ani piped up, "Which one is Woxas and Axel?"

I had to smile at the way she said Roxas. She was just so cute sometimes.

Roxas smiled at her and introduced himself. Once that was done, Axel came forward and introduced himself. "The name's Axel, kiddo! Got it memorized?" Axel asked as he pointed to his head.

Ani scrunched up her face and it went red. I was getting concerned but her face quickly relaxed. She looked up at Axel and gave him a sweet smile. "Yep! All memowized!" She announced proudly.

The group shared chuckles and Gabriel flew to the top of my head and sat down. He grabbed two strands of my hair in his tiny little hands and held on.

We walked through the jungle with Ani on Axel's back for maybe about 10 minutes before we reached Hangman's Tree. I pulled on one of the ropes hanging on the tree and one of the passages opened. I didn't hear any noise so we figured that they weren't home. Our next stop was the Indian village or the Mermaid Lagoon. Thankfully we didn't have to go very far as Peter Pan landed right in front of us.

"Hi there! Are you Desmoira?" Peter asked.

At my nod he lit up and grabbed my hand. "Great! The boys are out in the jungle so your friends can go join them while we do your flying lessons! Your sister can come with us! After your lessons, I can introduce you to the Lost Boys! Hey! Will you be our new mother?" Peter asked as he flew through the air with me running on the ground behind him.

I didn't a chance to answer to answer before he led us to a cliff. I remember it as the one Jane practiced jumping off of when she was learning to fly. I looked at Peter like he was crazy. There was no way I was letting Ani jump off that thing. I heard her squealing and I turned around to see her flying around with Gabriel. Apparently she had gotten dusted by Tinkerbell when I wasn't looking.

Peter scratched his head. "Well, looks like she knows what she's doing. She can play with the Lost Boys."

Ani looked at me and I sighed knowing that she would be bored otherwise. I nodded and she squealed before she flew at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and giving me a rather sloppy peck on the lips. "Thank you Dessie! I be good!" Dessie huh? She hasn't called me that in a long time.

She started to fly off and Gabriel looked at me wondering what to do. I nodded my head and he flew off after her to keep an eye on her.

I turned to Peter and smiled to let me him know that I was ready. He whistled and Tinkerbell flew in front of my face studying me. She was probably seeing if I would be a threat. Obviously satisfied that I was too old for Peter, she started flying around me and covered me in dust.

"Alright! Remember, Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust is all you need!" Peter said as he gestured towards the cliff.

I took a few steps back before running as fast as I could before leaping off the edge. I floated for a few moments before plummeting to the ground below, hitting branches and landing in a bush with twigs and leaves stuck in my hair. I had forgotten something.

"Oh oops! I forgot! You need a happy thought in order for it to work!" Peter said as he floated around me.

I huffed and glared at him. Couldn't he have remembered before I jumped off the bloody cliff? I stood up and brushed myself off before climbing back up to the cliff. I tried again only to fail. I kept trying and kept failing. I tried to think happy but to be honest, none of my thoughts were really happy at the moment. I needed to go back even farther for a happy memory. I closed my eyes and reached for a happy memory. I remembered the day that Anika was born and how happy I was. I smiled with my eyes still closed. Anika brought sunshine into my life when my skies were gray. She was the reason I had for living. She made me believe that magic existed.

"Desmoira! You're flying!" Peter exclaimed.

I opened my eyes and saw that he was right. I felt so light and free. I was happy. I spread my arms as I fell backwards off the cliff pulling up and shooting into the sky. If I could, I would have been screaming with joy. I felt the joy I felt from my childhood when I believed in magic come back to me.

A glow caught my attention and I looked at my wrist. The glow stayed there for a few moments before fading away. In its place was a tiny brown bag with a picture of fairy wings on it. I knew that if I ever needed to fly, this charm would help me.

My joy was interrupted when Gabriel flew into my face squealing in terror. He waved his arms around wildly and tugged at my hair, trying to tell me something. Tink flew up to Peter and started talking to him in her little bell voice.

Peter listened and his eyes widened. "The Boys, your sister and friends were captured by Hook! He's got them on his ship! We gotta go rescue them!"

I had always liked Hook because out of all the villains, he was the only one who was honorable and a gentleman. But now, I was pissed! No one messed with my sister and friends and got away with it. I flew after Peter and summoned my Keyblade.

Luckily for us, night was falling so we were able to sneak closer to the Jolly Roger without anyone noticing us. We peeked over the railing as the pirates sang about Hook and Hook sang about the kids joining his crew. I saw that the kids and Axel, Roxas and Ani were tied against the mast. Stitch was nowhere in sight so I assumed that he managed to get away and was hiding.

I heard a ticking sound from below and glanced down to see the crocodile swimming around looking up at the ship hungrily. Hook finished his piece as I turned my attention back to ship. The pirates let them loose but only the Lost Boys moved forward to take the pen Hook offered them.

"NO!" Ani yelled causing the boys to skid to a halt and crash into each other, landing in a heap on the deck. They all turned to look at her as she crossed her arms, tapping her foot with a serious expression on her face. Looks like she picked up some things from me.

"Shame on you! Hook is bad man! What will your mommies say? " She scolded them. They actually looked sheepish! I was proud.

Hook walked forward and bent down so his face was level with her. "And what of you little one? Don't you want to be a pirate?"

"No! I no join! No join! Dessie no like it!" She yelled as she kicked him in the shin.

I winced. Probably not the smartest move on Ani's part. I half expected Hook to swing at her with his hook but thankfully he didn't.

"Since you all refuse to join then it looks like you'll have to walk the plank! Starting with you, you little brat!" Hook said as he grabbed the back of Ani's nightgown.

The other pirates restrained the others as Axel and Roxas fought to get to Ani but without their weapons they couldn't do much and there were more pirates then they could handle.

Ani's hands were tied behind her back as she was led to the plank. She walked to end with her little head held high though her eyes were filled with tears. She stood there before looking back. "I no scared! Dessie will wescue me!"

Hook let out a laugh. "And what can a mere girl do to us?" And with that, stomped his foot on the plank, causing her to topple off.

It was silent on deck as they waited for the splash. But none came. They looked over the side and didn't see even a single ripple.

What they didn't know was that I had snuck under the plank waiting for Ani to fall so I could catch her while Peter set the boys free. I was still new to flying so it took us awhile to get back up with the added weight. By the time I got back up towards the deck the pirates had been taken care of by the boys and Hook and Peter were fighting up in the rigging. Just when it looked like Hook would win, Stitch swooped in and snatched Hook's hat right off of his head, causing him to lose his concentration, thus allowing Peter to escape. Stitch landed in front of Hook sat on his head and wiggled his butt at him.

"Whoo-hoo!" Stitch taunted before dodging Hook's swings. Once there was considerable distance between the two, Stitch turned around and while wearing Hook's hat, cleared his throat. Hook paused curious as to what he wanted to say.

"Meega Nala Kweesta!" Stitch shouted, laughing maniacally afterwords.

I clapped a hand to my mouth in shock and laughter. The look on Hook's face was priceless!

It was Peter needed to knock Hook off the ship and into the water below. He sputtered and moved his hair out of his face and saw the crocodile coming right for him.

"SMEE!" Hook screamed as he began swimming away from the crocodile. Smee and the crew clambered into a long boat to go rescue their captain. Again.

The Lost Boys cheered as I landed on the railing with Ani still in my arms. Ani looked over my shoulder and blew a raspberry in Hook's general direction. "Take that you, mean old Codfish!"

We went back to land and we went to the Indian Village to celebrate. Ani was dressed in a cute little girl version of Tigerlilly while I changed into a pair of fringed pants, boots, and a cropped top made of deerskin. One of the older women painted two blue stripes on each cheek and one down the bridge of my nose. She then braided my hair and tucked a feather behind my ear. She did the same for Ani except Ani only had one stripe on each cheek.

We walked out to see war paint on Axel's, Roxas' and the Lost Boys faces as well. We sat in the circle till Ani and I were called up to stand before the Chief. He placed a necklace of blue beads around my neck. Ani got one too.

"Squaw now known as Silent Warrior Squaw. Little Squaw known as Little Crying Eagle." We gave our thanks and joined the others as Axel was presented with his own name: Dancing Fire Warrior. Fitting, isn't it? Roxas was Little Magic Brave.

We passed around the pipe and I took it away from Ani before she could take a puff and I passed it on to Axel, who inhaled some of it but turned green.

We danced long into the night until daybreak. I gathered up a sleeping Ani and our nightclothes and bid goodbye to the others, promising to come check up on the Lost Boys.

A bright light appeared and I soon found myself back in my room. Day was beginning to break. I tucked Ani into my bed and collapsed down next to her. I lifted my wrist and gently touched my first charm. I gave a happy smile before drifting off to sleep, feeling lighter than I had in years…

~Syrena Pov~

*A few hours earlier*

I arrived at the meeting place on time but saw no one. I waited and just when I was about to give up, a voice spoke from the shadows; one I would know anywhere.

"I'm glad to see that you accepted our invitation to meet. Syrena, how would you like to come with me and meet the rest of the Villains and see the Kingdom where we live?" Maleficent asked as she stepped out of the shadows.

I had seen people dress up like her but no one could imitate the aura of power radiating off of her.

Against reason, I smiled and took her outstretched hand. "Sure! Let's go!" And with that we faded away into darkness…

* * *

_And so it begins…. Next chapter we will meet some mad characters as well as a new Oc. Standby for the Owen/Des thing. It will be explained in time._


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Cassie and Desmoira in Wonderland (Part 1)

_Hi guys! Whoo! 20__th__ chapter and 128 reviews! Epicness! Anyway, I would have posted earlier but I was at a pool party yesterday. It was a blast! The only downside was getting hit in the head and chest with one of those big balls that are made of rubber that don't pop easily. And it had Avengers on it. My new friend joked that the Avengers ball thought I was Loki. I just blame the guy wearing Perry the Platypus swim trunks. Anyway! Time to answer all your lovely reviews!_

_**DJPaigeDJ:**__ Wow! That's a lot of pleases! Of course I'll update! Have you favorite or followed something else of mine before? I'm glad you love the story so much but please don't hug it to death._

_**Solaria Daughter of Apollo: **__Ani appreciates that you thought she was so cute! Thanks for liking the letter idea. I had to have them contact her somehow and they really don't seem the type to use texting. Frollo probably thinks they are evil or something. I hear ya on the phone. I would die too. But it was necessary in a sense. We got a deeper look at her character. I thought the first quest went rather well. I'm glad you thought Stitch was amazing. Same here! *watches the argument* Melody I'm going to take you up on that. I'll be there soon._

_**Redblack-24**__: Indeed. And the new Oc is in this chapter._

_**Srdaire:**__ *Covers ears* Are you ok? Medics! * Penguins in little nurses hats come in with a stretcher.*_

_**KaseyKay10:**__ Indeed it was. And that was the way Syrena viewed Cassie. I'm glad you liked the quest. Stitch is cute even though I wonder about his language at times. Indeed they are and Syrena knows what she's doing…for now. As for Cassie, I think the main title should give you a clue._

_**ScoriaDragonLady:**__ No problem_

_**MsNita: **__Indeed it is. Meh, who could stay mad at such a cute little face? Wait till she meets Hades. And I do too and you're right it doesn't take much._

_I recently got hacked and my computer was infected with a virus. The person who hacked me claimed to be from the FBI. I am not in trouble with them. Thankfully, I managed to get this in the Doc manager before my computer locked up. I will post part 2 as soon as the virus is deleted. With luck, it will still be there. Until then enjoy this next chapter. I don't own any Disney characters or Cassie Knight. She belongs to the wonderful KaseyKay10 who is letting me use her._

_~Cassie Pov_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and it was already busy in Disneyland. I had decided to come here after my siblings had been rather cruel. They had teased me as usual for my love of Disney and anime.

Ever hear of a family that had 3 children and the youngest was often overlooked and was considered the black sheep? That was me. My older siblings James and Penelope, twins, always told me to get my head out of the clouds, that I was too old for cartoons. They also told me that I sucked at jazz singing. Because of this I never sang in front of other people except for small children and animals.

Penelope also liked to tease me about my style. She was what you would call a preppy girl with dyed blonde hair and always wore skirts and tops. Me on the other hand, I was a tomboy. I still had my girly moments but I was more a tomboy then anything. I liked to wear a black tank top with the words "Disney for Life" under a Mighty Ducks jacket that was halfway zipped, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with piercings in my ears, two on my right and 3 on my left. I wasn't what you would call model beautiful, I was 5'7 with short curly brown hair, hazel eyes and a curved figure, but I guess you could call me pretty, though Penelope thought I was plain.

I was a huge Mighty Ducks fan and was thrilled when I got my jacket but people who knew the show always teased me about it. I had the biggest crush on one of the players, Duke La'Orange. I never told anyone about this, for fear of being teased even more.

I knew that there was another person who would have understood. Her name was Desmoira Sinclaire and she had been in the year above me in school. She was an amazing singer and she inspired me to keep singing. I had never spoken to her because I was so shy and she was a year above me, but she did smile at me in the halls a few times. I admired her not only because she had been an amazing singer, she held her head up after she had been attacked and she lost her voice. I wish that I had the courage to talk to her, but I couldn't now because she disappeared.

Feeling a little depressed, I wandered around Disneyland. I loved coming here. Here it seemed that nobody would judge me for loving Disney. I was near the Alice in Wonderland area and decided to sit on a bench.

"I wish I could leave this place behind for a place of wonder where no one would judge me." I mumbled to myself.

It was at this second that I looked up and saw the White Rabbit. No not the giant costume one and not the one from the Tim Burton version but the one from the original. I rubbed my eyes and he was still there just hopping along whistling. I looked around but nobody else seemed to see him.

Me being me, I decided to talk to him. "Excuse me, Mr. Rabbit?"

He didn't seem to hear me and pulled out his pocket watch. He took a look at it and freaked out.

"Oh my goodness! I'm late!" He cried before hopping away.

I don't know what compelled me to follow him but I did.

"_I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"_

"Mr. Rabbit please wait!" I cried as I ran after him, earning strange looks from the people around me but I didn't care. The rabbit seemed a little shocked that I could see him but he continued on his way.

"_I run and then I hop hop hop I wish that I could fly! There's danger if I dare to stop and here's the reason why!_ _You see I'm overdue! I'm in a rabbit stew! Can't even say "Good-bye", hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" _He sang as he continued to hop away.

"Mr. Rabbit, please wait!" I cried again as I tried to run faster._  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! No time to say "Goodbye", hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"_ He sang as he waved at me from some bushes near the Caterpillar ride before diving into them.

I skidded to a halt in front of them and knelt down. I parted the bushes and found the rabbit hole. I debated whether or not to follow him. My curiosity overpowered my common sense. I got on my hands and knees and began crawling into the hole. It was a rather tight squeeze around my hips but a few wiggles and I was free. I crawled forward a few feet before the ground under my hands disappeared and I pitched forward and fell.

I don't know how long I fell before my foot caught on something. I was rattled and when my senses came back, saw the White Rabbit hopping away upside down. Realizing that I was upside down, I quickly freed myself from what I now knew was a grate in a fireplace and ran after the White Rabbit down the hall. I came to a door that had just shut and quickly opened it. Behind it was another, smaller door. It went on like this till I reached the very last door that was smaller than the others. I quickly opened it and squeezed through. I found myself in a huge room empty except for a little curtained door. I quickly figured out where I was. I was in the Bizarre Room from Alice in Wonderland. The only way out was through the door. It seemed that I had gotten my wish.

"Damn!" I muttered as I searched for the key.

~Desmoira's Pov~

I hadn't seen Owen after that day. I needed time away from the castle so I decided to go spend time back at Disney Castle. I was currently in the Garden reading a book while leaning against a slumbering Elliot when my bracelet started glowing. I sighed and closed my book. Yensid said my bracelet would glow if there was another quest for me to do. To be honest I was rather grateful for the timing. I needed something to take my mind away from all that had happened recently.

I closed my eyes and waited for the familiar bright light to surround me. After it had faded, I found myself back in Yensid's Tower except this time I was alone.

"Desmoira, good to see you. This quest you will be going alone. You are to go to Wonderland and find out who is painting the Queen's red roses white. She has asked to look into this matter as she said she has been seeing strange creatures flitting around her garden and a cloaked figure. It is up to you to find out who they are and stop them. She has Alice on trial and it seems that someone else is being blamed as well. You must go at once and prove their innocence. Once you have done this, bring the second person back with you. Do you understand?" Yensid asked gravely.

I nodded. I wondered briefly who this second person was. I had a bad feeling that this cloaked person was most likely a member of Organization 13, most likely Luxord or Marluxia. I was really hoping it wasn't either.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I found myself somewhere in Tugley Woods. I was thankful that I didn't have to deal with the Bizarre Room. Walking around in Wonderland was strange enough and I didn't need to deal with shrinking and growing.

I began to move forward when a rustling sound caught my ear. I glanced down and let out a sigh. What is it with me and dresses? Instead of my shorts and T-shirt, I was now wearing what I could describe as Alice's dress only different and more grown up. Instead of the collar peaking over the apron like it did with Alice, it was hidden under the scoop neck of the apron with the short puffed sleeves poking out from under it. The skirt was long and stopped just above my ankles and thankfully wasn't poofy. The apron was still white but the dress itself was a rather pretty dark blue. The stockings were white and I wore a pair of black flats.

From what I could feel my hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail at the back of my head and it felt like there was a flower tucked into the band. I briefly wondered if this was going to be a normal occurrence, when I heard whistling in the distance.

Deciding to follow it, I soon came upon a house. And in the garden was a very long table, covered with a variety of teapots and cups and just covered with steam. It seemed that the teapots were the ones causing all the noise and steam. I knew that I had wandered into one of the March Hare's and Mad Hatter's Tea Parties. I knew it was best to avoid this, so I snuck away. Thankfully they were too busy with their silly unbirthday nonsense to notice me.

With them behind me, I began looking around for the Blue Caterpillar. I had a feeling that I was going to need some pieces of mushroom since I didn't have the bottle that would shrink me. I put my hands in my apron pockets and was surprised when the fingers of my right hand brushed against something smooth and hard. I grabbed whatever was in my pocket and pulled it out. To my amazement it was the bottle that would shrink me.

The tag read "Drink Me" but there was writing on the other side too. I flipped it over and began to read. _I thought this might come in handy later on ~Queen Titania._

Looks like I had someone looking out for me. I pocketed the bottle intent on using it later. Now all I had to do was find the mushroom so I could grow bigger later on.

First thing I needed to do was get out of Tugley Woods and find the singing Flowers. I touched my pixie dust charm and soon I was soaring above Tugley Woods. Looking behind me, I could barely make out The Queen of Hearts Castle and her Labyrinth. Ahead of me I could make out the end of Tugley Woods and beyond it the garden. Landing a ways away, I pulled out the bottle and prepared to take a sip. But something on the ground caught my eyes. There was a Mighty Ducks Jacket lying on the ground.

I picked it up and examined it. I felt like I had seen it somewhere before. I looked at it for a few more moments before it hit me. I had seen it somewhere and I knew exactly who it belonged to. She wasn't here, it was just impossible. Then again, Disney characters existed and I was in Wonderland and if disappearing talking cats existed then who I to judge what was possible and impossible. There was a very good possibility that Cassie was here in Wonderland. I remembered her from my school days. She was a rather nice girl and she liked Disney a lot.

I looked around closely at the ground but didn't see her. I did see some rather frightened flowers and a series of footprints that wandered around in a seemingly agitated manner. Wait. Yensid said that a second person was being held for trial by the Queen of Hearts with Alice…Crud! Looks like I had to go rescue Cassie. Oh, this was going to be fun to explain! Now I either needed to find the Caterpillar or the White Rabbit's house to get a few of the cakes or cookies or whatever they were to help me grow. Finding the Rabbit was my best bet. I took off into the air and flew around searching for it.

After awhile I came upon the house and it looked like someone had grown to a great size and knocked out all the furniture. Poor Rabbit. He just couldn't get a break. I glanced at the chimney and it looked like they had tried force Bill the Lizard down it and he had shot right back out again. Poor Bill.

I landed just outside the torn gate and walked into the front yard. The Dodo was near the door and was trying to make a fire out of some of the smashed furniture. Apparently he was trying to smoke out the "monster" that was no longer dead. No wonder Dodos became extinct.

"Ah! Excuse me young lady! Do you happen to have a match?" The Dodo called out, looking at me hopefully.

I shook my head with a regretful look on my face. He huffed and turned back around, ignoring me. Which was fine with me. I moved through the furniture and finally found what I was looking for: The Box with the Cookies in them. I opened the lid and was relieved to find that they were still intact. Grabbing them all, I stuffed them into the left pocket of my apron and then turned to leave. However, something caught my eye.

Bending down, I picked up a card and a rose petal. The card wasn't like the ones you'd see here in Wonderland. It wasn't alive and was much smaller than the walking ones. This one was the size of a normal playing card and instead of numbers and symbols, this one had the Organization 13 insignia on it. The flower petal was different. Looking around I could see that the White Rabbit had no flowers in his garden that matched the petal in my hand and there were no other flowers for miles around and it certainly didn't belong to any of the talking flowers. I highly doubted that they would part with one of their petals easily.

It meant that the info was wrong. Instead of it being either Luxord or Marluxia it was both of them. Crap! I really hope I didn't have to fight. Did they send the wrong person or what? Great, I sound like Demyx now.

Well, better go find her before she gets herself into more trouble. If those scared flowers were anything to go by, I had better find her quick. Especially if she is standing trial for doing something she didn't do. The Queen of Hearts had a foul temper and from what I remembered of Cassie, The Queen's temper would be sure to blow.

_Cassie, I hope for all our sakes, I hope you don't do something stupid! _ I thought as I took off for the castle, never once realizing that two Organization Members stood watching from the trees before disappearing into Corridors of Darkness to report back to Xemnas. He wouldn't be pleased to know how dark my heart had become…


	22. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21: Cassie and Desmoira in Wonderland(Part Two: Smoke the Monster Out)_

_Hi guys! I would have posted this one sooner, but some two faced son of a Jackal hacked my computer and locked me out claiming to be the FBI in an attempt to get money out of me. But we took it to the police and they said they had someone else call in about the exact same thing. It's good to know people who know people who work for the FBI. I was quick to figure out it was a scam with some help._

_Enough about that. Time to answer your lovely comments! We reached 136! Yay!_

_**Rainlily216**: It's alright and I'm excited for you! Just promise to be safe! I'm glad I got it right! I love that part! I'm glad you like her! Your gut may be right! Oh, and when you update again, it will be 3 days before my birthday! I'll consider it a birthday present for my 21__st__ birthday. Hope your trip goes well! This chapter is for you!_

_**Solaria Daughter of Apollo**: Yep that's her. And aww! Thanks for going through all the trouble for me, Melody! And yes, revolution! And Sol, how am I supposed to use this? I'm still a cat and yeah kinda figured he wouldn't share. Just hope I don't shoot anyone in the butt._

_**MsNita**: I am! Those people shouldn't be paid if they aren't doing their jobs. You should come to Texas sometime. It's been really warm here. And also perfect kite flying weather. We had a sudden downpour and all the kids ran outside and started running around in the rain. It was fun to see. There's a Labyrinth quote in here and I wonder if you can find them. You know I hadn't really thought of those two working together. You have inspired me! Yeah no one really likes him because in fan comics, they make him out to be a pervert that has a thing for Vexen. And sometimes Axel's butt. I love it too. One of my favorites and I love the teacups too! Well with Des and Cassie combined, well who knows?_

_**Redblack-24**: Glad you think so!_

_**PrincessKanako**: Me too! But we sorted it out! And here is the next chapter as you wished._

_**Kasey Kay 10**: I'm so glad I got it right! You're welcome and choking not breathing! *Hugs back* Hmm, I'll have to check that one out. I don't think I've ever heard of that one._

_**ScoriaDragonLady:** Yes, yes, yes I know, I know! And stop calling me cub._

_**Srdaire:** Well in a sense. I don't think Marluxia would appreciate the roses being painted. Hmm, I think I'll have it where he turned all the red roses white and then Alice and Cassie get caught painting them. Thanks for the inspiration! I love that song and I'm afraid we haven't seen the last of those flowers!_

**_There are a few Labyrinth quotes in the story and anyone who can find them will have the next chapter dedicated to them as well as the person who brings the total number of reviews up to 140. This chapter is dedicated to Rainlily216. Please be safe! Part 3 coming soon!_**

* * *

_~Cassie's Pov~_

_*A couple hours earlier*_

I had managed to find the bottle, but I needed the key. If I remembered correctly, if I drank the bottle first, then I wouldn't be able to get the key unless I ate one of the little snacks that would make me grow. And quite frankly I wasn't keen on the idea of growing so big that I would hit my head. But the key didn't show up.

I sighed; it looked like I needed to drink the bottle first. But first I would have a talk with the door. I pulled the curtain aside and found the door asleep. I grabbed the knob and turned it. The door let out a pained yelp and I quickly let go.

"You gave me quite a turn there!" The knob said as it wiggled his nose around trying to get feeling back in it.

"I'm very sorry about that but, um, could you tell me where the key is?" I asked shyly.

"Wait, you're not Alice!" The door said in surprise.

"Yeah, um, no I'm not. My name is Cassie and I followed the White Rabbit down here."

"You saw the White Rabbit?" The door asked in shock.

"Um, yes. Is that bad?" I asked nervously.

"No, no, no! Not all! It means you were supposed to come here!" The door cried happily.

"Um you mean to Wonderland?"

"To the Kingdom!" The door exclaimed.

"The Kingdom? What's that?" I asked.

"The Kingdom is where all Disney characters live. There are separate worlds that are governed by their own rulers, but all answer to the King and Queen: King Mickey and Queen Mickey. There are some in the other worlds that are unaware that they are a part of a bigger kingdom and that there are other worlds. Only main characters, such as the Princesses and Princes, and other main characters are aware of this fact. Hardly anyone from your world, the Real World comes here unless they are meant to. In fact you are the 3rd person to come from the Real World! You're destiny must lie here in the Kingdom!" The door explained.

"Wait, two others? Who were the others?" I asked curiously. It was rather a lot to take in. but I always believed in magic so at least my head wasn't spinning too much.

"Why, our lost Princesses of course!"

"And what are their names?"

"The eldest is Desmoira and the younger is Anika."

"Wait! Desmoira is here!? Where?! Can I see her?!"

"Calm down! Yes she's here! If you want to see her then you must find your way out of Wonderland."

"Well then, let me in through the door!" I said as I reached for the doorknob again.  
The door moved his nose out of my reach. "I'm sorry but I can't. Its impassable!"

"Don't you mean impossible?"

"No, impassable! You're simply too big!"

"Well where's the key? I'm not drinking this until I have the key to unlock you."

"Smart girl you are! It's there on the table." The door said as the key appeared on the table.

I grabbed the key and unlocked the door. I took a quick sip and smacked my lips. "Tastes like cherry pie." I said as I quickly shrank to the proper size, dropping the bottle in process.

"Thank you!" I called as I ran through the door.

The door closed behind me and I found myself falling again. I landed with a splash in water and quickly propelled myself upwards towards the surface. The water must have been here since Alice formed it with her tears.

I began swimming to what I hoped was the shore. I swam for about maybe 10 minutes before a huge wave came up and dumped me right on the beach. I coughed up some water and wiped my hair out of my face only to be met with a strange sight. A bunch creatures, birds, fish, lobsters among them. They were running around a tall rock while a Dodo bird stood on top of it. He was trying to make a fire and seemed to be directing those below. He also was the only one dry. I remembered this part. The Dodo would sit high and dry while the others ran around below continually splashed by the incoming waves.

There was no way I was going to stay around for this. I had a White Rabbit to find. And hopefully find Desmoira so she can explain what the Hell is going on. Unfortunately, another wave crashed into me and when it cleared I found myself being trodden on by the animals running around.

"You there! Young lady! You won't get dry that way! You must join the others in the jolly fun caucus race!" The Dodo said as he warmed himself up using the small fire he made.

"If you think I'm joining in this craziness, then you've got another thing coming!" I managed to get out before my head was pushed down into the sand by the running animals. And they just had to sing too.

_Forward, backward, inward, outward  
Come and join the chase!  
Nothing could be drier  
Than a jolly caucus-race.  
Backward, forward, outward, inward  
Bottom to the top,  
Never a beginning There can never be a stop  
To skipping, hopping, tripping  
Fancy free and gay,  
I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday.  
Round and round and round we go  
And dance for evermore,  
Once we were behind  
But now we find we are  
Forward, backward, inward, outward,  
Come and join the chase!  
Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race._

I finally managed to get away and into the nearby woods. I caught sight of the White Rabbit. I raced after him but I lost sight of him. I began looking around for him, but didn't find him. I did find Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

"Excuse me." I said as I tried to get around them.

They weren't having any of that. "Don't you know it's rude to leave before saying hello and having a chat?" The one on the right said before elbowing his brother.

"Or saying goodbye?" the one on the left said as he elbowed his brother back. They began elbowing each other, making loud beeping and honking sounds.

They grabbed my hands and began singing.

_How d'ye do and shake hands  
Shake hands, shake hands  
How d'ye do and shake hands  
State your name and business!_

I knew that they weren't going to leave me alone until I did just that. "Well my name is Cassie Knight, it's very nice to meet you and I'm looking for the White Rabbit. I'm curious to know whether or not he knows where this other person I'm looking for is. Now if you'll excuse me, I really must be going." I said as I began walking away.

"Oh, she's curious. Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk!" They both said together. "You know the Oysters were curious. Poor things!"

I knew what they were up to and I wasn't falling for it. "Nice try. I know all about the oysters. They got too curious and were eaten by the Walrus. Goodbye." I left leaving them behind as they began singing about Old Father William.

Soon their voices soon faded away and it was silent. I wandered around some more trying to find my way. I soon found myself in Tugley Woods. There were a bunch of signs everywhere pointing in different directions. Well this wasn't good. There had to be a way out somewhere.

"Lose something?" Asked a voice above me.

I whirled around and saw a floating smile up in the trees. Great, it was Cheshire Cat. He was going to be no help.

"Nope! Just trying to find my way out. I need to find the White Rabbit so I can find Desmoira and find out what's going on."

The cat slowly appeared in front of me.

"So you're looking for the White Rabbit as well? What fun! Who's Desmoira?" He asked, grinning at me.

"She's a girl I knew from school. I need to find her."

"Her who?"

"Desmoira."

"Who's that?"

"A girl I need to find so she can explain what's going." I said, quickly getting irritated.

"Explain what?"

"What's going on!"

"Oh is there something going? How fun!"

"Ugh!"

"Can you stand on your head?" The Cheshire cat asked while actually standing on his.

"It's pointless asking you anything!"

"Not if you ask the right questions!"

"Can you tell me which way I need to go to find the way out of here so I can find Desmoira, who I knew from school, because she knows how I got here and what is going on!" I all but screamed at the annoying cat.

"Ah! There you go! Go that way and you'll find your answers with the Mad Hatter and the March Hare." He said pointing down a path.

I looked down the path and could barely make out the house of the March Hare. I wondered why I didn't see it before.

"Thanks for the-" I turned back to the cat to thank him but he was gone. Weird Cat.

I started off down the path and soon I was out of the woods.

The Cheshire Cat reappeared with a silly grin on his face. "The Queen will be simply _mad_ about her." He laughed as he disappeared from sight again.

I soon reached the Garden where the March Hare and the Mad Hatter were hosting one of their mad tea parties.

_MARCH HARE:  
A very merry unbirthday to me_

MAD HATTER:  
To who?

MARCH HARE:  
To me

MAD HATTER:  
Oh you!

MARCH HARE:  
A very merry unbirthday to you

MAD HATTER:  
Who me?

MARCH HARE:  
Yes, you!

MAD HATTER:  
Oh, me!

MARCH HARE:  
Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea  
A very merry unbirthday to you!

I clapped as they finished their song. They startled and then began yelling about that there was no room.

I put up my hands. "Easy! I don't want a cup of tea! I just want to know where the White Rabbit is!"

Just as I said that, the White Rabbit hopped by in a hurry. Bidding a quick goodbye, I jumped over the gate and raced after him. I soon lost him though, but continued on in the general direction he ran off in. I soon came upon a cute little house and knew it belonged to the White Rabbit.

"Mary Anne!" He called leaning out an upstairs window. "Mary Anne!" He called again before disappearing from the window.

I opened the gate and walked up the well tended garden path.

The White Rabbit came out the front door and called again. "Mary Anne!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Rabbit? Could you-" I began to ask before he cut me off.

"Why Mary Anne! What are doing out here? I don't have my fan or gloves and I'm late! Get upstairs at once and fetch them!"

"But I'm not-!" I tried to explain but he wasn't having it.

"At once! I'm late!" He yelled before blowing the trumpet at me.

I quickly walked upstairs towards his room to look. I walked and began looking around for them. "Now if I was a rabbit and had a pair of gloves and a fan, where would I put them? Oh, let's face it! I'm not a rabbit! Thank goodness for that! Now who's Mary Anne? Oh well, better find the gloves and the fan before he blows that horn at me again.

I began rummaging around the items when a box on one of the tables caught my eyes. It was a cute little glass box filled with little cookies that said, "Eat me" or "Eat one". My stomach rumbled and I remembered that I hadn't eaten lunch. Surely he wouldn't mind if I just had one. After all, I was looking for his things. Taking a pretty blue star shaped one, I took small bite and continued to look.

I was searching in a chest, when I began to feel strange. I started growing bigger and furniture was crushed and pushed out as my arms went out the windows and my legs went out the bottom window and the door. I think I hit the White Rabbit as my foot went down the stairs.

I tried moving the house to see if I could stand but it was stuck.

"Well Damn! I should have remembered it was those kind of cookies!"

I heard the White Rabbit screaming about a monster in his house. I supposed he was talking about me. I struggled to get out and remember how to shrink myself down.

I heard the White Rabbit come back and from the sound of it he brought the Dodo with him. They were talking and then I heard the name Bill. I opened the shutters in front of my eyes so I could look out. Apparently they wanted Bill to go down the chimney to get me out. I heard them scuffle a bit before Bill was stuffed down the chimney, causing a huge cloud of soot into the room. I tried to hold back my sneeze but I couldn't. I let it out and Bill was shot up and out of the chimney and straight into the sky.

"Well, there goes Bill." The Dodo said calmly.

I looked up at the sky in the direction Bill flew up in. "Poor Bill."

"Well it seems that there is only one thing left to do. We'll smoke the monster out!" The Dodo cried after burning his finger lighting a match. He began smashing furniture as he started to sing.

_DODO:  
Oh, we'll smoke the blighter out  
We'll put the beast to rout  
Some kindling, just a stick or two  
Ah, this bit of rubbish ought to do  
We'll smoke the blighter out!  
We'll smoke the monster out!  
Oh, we'll roast the blighter's toes  
We'll toast the bounder's nose  
Just fetch that gate  
We'll make it clear  
That monsters aren't welcome here!  
Without a single doubt  
We'll smoke the monster out!_

_WHITE RABBIT: We'll smoke the monster out!_

"Oh, no! My house!" The Rabbit cried when he realized what was happening.

This wasn't good. I needed to eat something to make me shrink again. I looked out one of the windows and saw a carrot garden. That should do it. I reached over and began to pull one out but the White Rabbit jumped on top of it. I just grabbed him by the back of his coat and pulled him up, the carrot clutched in his hand.

"Unhand me you, you, monster!" He yelled thrashing around.

"Please understand! I must eat something!"

"Not me!" He yelled, waving the carrot in my face.

Being careful not to get his hand, I took a bite of the carrot and began shrinking again, dropping the Rabbit in the process.

The Rabbit screamed when he fell and caught his pocket watch when it fell.  
"Oh my goodness! I'm late!" He yelled before dashing off again.

I climbed through a hole near the bottom of the door and called after him. "Mr. Rabbit please wait!"

"Ah young lady, to you happen to have a match?" The Dodo asked bending down closer to where I was.

This bird was really getting on my nerves. It's no wonder they went extinct, they were so stupid!  
"No I don't! Goodbye!" I said as I raced after the rabbit.

"No cooperation, no cooperation whatsoever! Oh well, back to business!" I heard the Dodo say as I followed the rabbit.

It was then that I realized that my jacket hadn't shrunk with me and it was still back at the Rabbit's house.

"Damn! That was my favorite jacket!"


	23. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22: Cassie and Desmoira in Wonderland (The Trial and Not a Mile High!)_

_Hi guys! As you can see I updated again! I had to do this from the Library Computer at my college and I hate the keyboards! Anyway, that's not important now. What's important is finding out what happens to Cassie and if she manages to keep her head. Let us hope so!_

_I want to thank everyone for their continued support through the hiatus. My computer comes back soon and I'll get right back to writing. I hate to say it but I've been going mad without a computer to work on. I missed working on one. It's horrible when you get struck with inspiration for a new story or a chapter for a story and you can't do anything about it. Sure, you could write it down but it's not the same. I also have to do some major editing on some of my stories._

_Enough of my yammering! Time to get on to the reviews._

_**MsNita:**__ Don't worry I deleted their review. I decided it wasn't worth the tears and if they don't come out and say it instead of hiding behind a guest review then they aren't worthy of consideration. I am too! I've been going nuts without my computer. Sad to say I have become dependent on my computer. Indeed, we thought it was funny when we were kids, I doubt it would be much fun if we actually had to experience it ourselves. Wait you live in Mexico? Dude you should so come up for a visit!_

_**Cornflowerariel: **__I'm glad you like it! I don't mean to be rude, but you poor depraved child! You must have had an awful childhood if you don't know the shows! Unless you were born after the Nineties, I still pity you! Course the Gummi Bears were being shown as reruns when I was kid since they were first aired in the 80's. Gargoyles was done in the 90's and quite good, especially if you like magic. I still get a kick that they added characters from various folklore and made them Children of Oberon. That and they added Oberon, Titania, and Puck as well as the Weird sisters from Macbeth. Wow. You are the only one who seems to remember Nightshade. He is not a main character from a Disney Movie but he is from one. You haven't seen Phantom of the Opera?! You need to see it! I would recommend the one with Gerard Butler since that was the one I used. Ah, plays! A dying art if you ask me! I used to be a theater rat (Meaning I did the lights and props) so I spent a lot of time at the local theater in the round. Dez does use sign language but she doesn't use it much since most people don't understand it. That is rather cool, I know it as well though it is rather limited. I quit the class because the people were rude and cruel to our teacher since she was deaf and I wasn't going to remain in that type of class setting. I guess it's good I got some signs down since I am half deaf in each ear though I lost a little more hearing. Very astute deduction. And you're right on all accounts. The Percy Jackson moment was what I was hoping for. I can't wait to hear what you think on the most recent developments of the story. I'm curious to see if you can pick out some details others have missed. You have become one of my favorite reviewers. And I loved your Harry Potter/Disney Musical story. Will there be more?_

_**Redblack-24:**__ Here's hoping!_

_**ScoriaDragonLady:**__ Thanks._

_**KaseyKay10: **__It's alright, I'm used to it. I'd hate to be in Cassie's place though. Be patient and it's nothing bad. I already have a character death and it isn't Cassie. I forgot to ask, what's her favorite color?_

_Alright good news! I get my computer back at the end of the week! I'm so happy! I have so many ideas in store and can't wait write them! _

_Enough of my yammering. I'll let you get onto the story. Hopefully, this chapter will meet your satisfaction._

* * *

_~Desmoira's Pov~ _

I had found Cassie's jacket and I knew she was here. From what Merlin told me, the only time a human could come from the real world to the Kingdom was if they were meant to. So Cassie had some part to do here. What it was, I didn't know at the time, but I intended to find out. Maybe that's why Yensid sent only me and not the others with me. He knew that it would be easier for Cassie if someone she knew came to get her.

But she was on trial as well as Alice. I still had to find out who was messing with the Queen's Roses and who she had seen flitting around. I had narrowed it down to two suspects. I deduced that Marluxia had something do with the Queen's roses and Luxord probably had his minions flying around and causing problems. I knew that I had to find Alice and Cassie as soon as possible or else heads would roll literally. I had some proof with the flower petal and the card. The flower petal was unlike any in Wonderland and the card wasn't one of hers. But what could they possibly want here? Unless they were aiming to steal Alice's Heart and try to turn the Queen into a Heartless. Rather ironic, if you stopped to think about it. That would be mad. Alice was one of the Princesses of Light though most didn't know that. Take her out, and you wouldn't be able to stop the Darkness. This wasn't good at all.

I took off into the air again and headed straight for the Queen's palace. With luck, I wouldn't be too late.

* * *

_~Cassie's Pov, A few little while earlier~_

I had shrunk and had lost my favorite jacket. Just perfect! I didn't see how this could get any worse. I pushed through the tall grass muttering about how I was smaller than I was the first time I shrunk down in size. I hope I don't get lost in this. I wondered if anyone missed me. I was quickly distracted by a tiny little rocking horse with wings flying by me and whinnying in my face.

"A rocking horse fly!" I said out loud to some amazement.

"You're quite right about that my dear child." Someone said from behind me.

I spun around but saw no one. There was only a bunch of flowers. Unless the flowers spoke, which was just silly.

"I must be hearing things. I could have sworn that flower just talked." I mumbled as I shook my head.

"Of course I did my dear. We can all talk in this garden." The red rose said as she began moving and leaned down in my direction.

"Oh, right Wonderland. Should've remembered that. Nothing makes sense here." I muttered as I faced-palmed.

The other flowers began talking and one asked if I would like to hear them sing. That of course caused them to start arguing as they all wanted to sing a song about themselves. The rose, who seemed to be the leader, quickly ended the dispute by saying that they would sing "Golden Afternoon."

I sat down as they began warming up. Might as well listen to them and take a break.

They began warming up and soon they began to sing.

_FLOWERS:  
Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips  
And the sun is like a toy balloon  
There are get up in the morning glories  
In the golden afternoon  
There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside  
Strings of violets are all in tune  
Tiger lilies love the dandy lions  
In the golden afternoon  
(The golden afternoon)  
There are dog and caterpillars and the copper centipede  
Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life  
They lead...  
You can learn a lot of things from the flowers  
For especially in the month of June  
There's a wealth of happiness and romance  
All in the golden afternoon  
All in the golden afternoon  
The golden afternoon..._

Here the bread and butterflies started tugging my hair and clothes, making me get out of my seat and stand in the pansies flowerbed. It looks like they wanted me to sing.

CASSIE:  
You can learn a lot of things from the flowers  
For especially in the month of June  
There's a wealth of happiness and romance  
All-

I accidently cracked slightly here, but the flowers didn't seem to mind as they finished the song._  
FLOWERS:  
The golden afternoon!_

I clapped hard. I really enjoyed the song. But I knew I had to get out of there before they started asking questions.

Unfortunately, they started asking what kind of flower I was and what garden I came from. Then they started saying I was a weed. Which did not make me happy in the slightest. I won't tell you what I did or said but needless to say that those snobby flowers would think twice before insulting me.

I wandered away and saw floating letters of smoke float through the air. I decided to follow the direction from where they came from. I knew if I followed them, I would find the Blue Caterpillar and hopefully grab some pieces of mushroom. Needless to say, the visit with the Caterpillar wasn't very pleasant. He kept blowing smoke in my face until he turned into a butterfly and flew away. I kept coughing as I gathered quite a few pieces of mushroom and making sure to keep them separate. I took a tiny bite of mushroom and grew to my proper height.

I wandered away and met the Cheshire Cat again, who then showed me a shortcut to the Queen of Heart's Castle. I wandered around the maze until I started to hear someone singing. A splash of red paint flew over one of the hedges and would've landed on my feet, had I not jumped back in time. I began hopping up and down in attempt to see what was going on. I kept hopping to the side till I passed a heart shaped entryway. I quickly doubled back and saw a trio of cards painting white roses red. You'd think they'd learn from the first time. Better see what happened this time.

_THE CARDS:  
Bum bum bum bum  
Painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red  
We dare not stop or waste a drop  
So let the paint be spread!  
We're painting the roses red  
We're painting the roses red!_

_Oh, Painting the roses red_  
_And many a tear we shed_

_THREE OF CLUBS:_  
_Because we know_

_TWO & THREE OF CLUBS:_  
_They'll cease to grow_

_ACE OF CLUBS:_  
_In fact they'll soon be dead!_

_ALL CARDS:_  
_And yet we go ahead_  
_Painting the roses red!_

_Painting the roses red_  
_We're painting the roses red!_

_CASSIE:_  
_Oh, pardon me_  
_But Mister Three_  
_Why must you paint them red?_

_THREE OF CLUBS (SPOKEN):_  
_Well the fact is, miss_  
_The red roses have turned white!_  
_And..._

They turned white? That's a new one. Usually it was they planted the white roses by mistake. Something strange was going on here.

_ALL CARDS:  
The queen  
She likes them red  
If she saw white instead  
She'd raise her voice  
And each of us would quickly lose his head!  
Since this is the thought we dread  
We're painting the roses red!_

_CASSIE (SPOKEN):_  
_Oh, dear, then let me help you!_

_CASSIE:_  
_Painting the roses red..._

_ALL:_  
_We're painting the roses red!_  
_Don't tell the queen that's what you've seen_  
_Or tell her what we've said!_  
_We're painting the roses red_

_CASSIE:_  
_Yes, painting the roses red!_

_ACE:_  
_Not pink..._

_THREE OF CLUBS:_  
_Not green..._

_CASSIE:_  
_Not aquamarine!_

_ALL:_  
_We're painting the roses red!_

We just finished painting the last bush when trumpets started sounding, causing the cards to freak out. Apparently the queen was coming. I quickly got rid of all the brushes and paint cans. Once they were out of sight, I quickly joined the other cards on the ground. I waited with bated breath as the cards did their march and the Queen was announced. She seemed really nice at first, but then she saw the roses dripping red paint. This wasn't going to end very well.

_Queen:  
Uhh  
Who's been painting my roses red?  
WHO'S BEEN PAINTING MY ROSES RED?  
Who dares to take a bulb of paint the royal flower bed?  
For painting my roses red someone must lose his head.  
Three: (speak)  
oh your majesty please it's all his fault.  
Two:  
Oh not me your grace the Ace, the Ace.  
Queen:  
You?  
Ace:  
No Two.  
Queen:  
The Two you say?  
Two:  
Not me the three._

What a bunch of sellouts!_  
Queen:  
THAT'S ENOUGH. OFF WITH THERE HEADS.  
Cards:  
they're going to lose their heads there going to lose their heads for painting the roses red._

"SILENCE!" The Queen screamed sending all the cards crashing.

"And as for you, you shall stand trial with Alice! Seize her!" The Queen yelled.

I was roughly seized and tossed into a cell before I could protest. Alice was already in the cell.

"Oh! Who are you?" Alice asked in surprise.

"I'm Cassie and I followed the White Rabbit down the rabbit hole. I then ended up here. She seems to think that I had something to do with her roses turning white."

"Are you from the real world like Princess Desmoira and Princess Anika?" Alice questioned.

"You know Desmoira?"

"Well not personally. But everyone in the Kingdom knows who they are. Why, do you know them?"

"Yeah, I do sorta. I went to school with Desmoira. I never really talked to her."

"Why not?"

"Because she was beautiful and talented. And I was too shy to talk to her. Besides, why would she want to talk to a weirdo like me?"

"You never know. You might get a chance to ask her yourself." Alice said cheerfully.

I turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I heard the Queen has asked for Princess Desmoira personally to figure out what is going on with her flowers. I heard that a cloaked figure has even been seen around the gardens. And there were reports of strange creatures as well."

"Strange creatures? In case you haven't noticed, we're in Wonderland! Of course there are strange creatures!"

"I meant to say creatures that haven't been seen in Wonderland before. They don't seem to do anything except wander around tossing cards. They have a rather curious symbol on them as well."

I didn't have time to reflect on this new information when the guards came and dragged us out of the cell, leading us up to where we would face trial for something we never did. I hoped that Desmoira hurried up and found proof of our innocence. I quite frankly didn't want to lose my head. I liked it where it was.

We stood on the podium for the accused while the White Rabbit introduced everyone. The Rabbit read off the charges and we couldn't get a word in. After listening to witnesses that had absolutely no point in being part of the trial, we were about to be sentenced when a strange rumbling sound reached our ears.

The cards readied themselves, but I don't think anyone was really prepared for what happened next. A giant hand reached in through the door and placed two cloaked figures all tied up and then gently grabbing Alice and myself and placing us in what seemed to be an apron pocket. I was rather confused but stayed still and listened.

The conversation seemed rather one sided as I could hear the Queen yelling then there would be silence and she started up again.

I had to know what was going on. I began scrambling around in attempt to see out.

"Goodness, whatever are you doing?" Alice asked as she sat on what seemed to be a glass bottle.

"I'm gonna try and see what's going on. I only hear the Queen."

I managed to hook my arms over the edge and look around. We were really high up in the air. I looked down and saw the rest of the apron and dark blue material of a dress and a pair of legs clad in white tights and black flats. I looked up and nearly had a heart attack. Above me was none other than Desmoira. She looked the same except her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a dark blue rose tucked into the band. A dark blue choker hid the scar that I knew was forever carved into her throat. Her eyes flashed with purple fire as the sunlight glinted off a charm bracelet with only one charm and a silver pen that she was using to write in midair in gold ribbon like writing. From what I could see she was explain what happened and who the two men were.

It looked like Marluxia and Luxord, two Nobodies from Organization 13. From what Desmoira said, they had been the causing trouble and that Alice and I were innocent. But before the Queen could announce her sentencing, the two Nobodies disappeared.

Needless to say the Queen was not happy but she at least let us go. I was about to mouth of to the Queen but Desmoira pushed me back down into her pocket. Alice was let go and Desmoira was told to leave because according to them she was more than a mile high. She wrote that she wasn't a mile high and simply left. Desmoira didn't write anything to me but she put me down and drank a little from the bottle, shrinking back to her normal size. She fumbled around with her bracelet and I saw that another charm had appeared. It was a blue teacup with the Cheshire grin on it.

I was rather curious to know what it was and what was going on. But before I could ask any questions, a bright light appeared, nearly blinding me. When the light faded and I had adjusted my eyes, I found myself in some sort of tower.

"Welcome, Cassandra Knight, to the Disney Kingdom. We've been expecting you." A man that I had no doubt was Yensid said to me.

I looked to Desmoria to see if she could help explain it, but all she did was give me a sweet and friendly smile and the words: "_We'll see each other soon!" _ before she disappeared in another flash of light, leaving me alone with one of the most powerful and scariest wizards in Disney History. I really wanted my jacket…

* * *

Charm: Blue Teacup with Cheshire Grin

Charm's Power: Grants the ability to grow and shrink height at will.

* * *

_And I'm finally done! Whew! Keep a look out for updates for my other stories! I'll start doing the Charm and its power at the end of each chapter._


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Ball and the Kiss

It had been a few weeks since I came back from Wonderland with Cassie in tow. She took the fact that she was now in the Disney Kingdom rather well. She adjusted quickly and we became great friends. She was thrilled when I returned her jacket cleaned and patched up.

We spent time together and I introduced her to the Gargoyles much to her joy. She became good friends with the trio and Bronx. While she was busy with them, I decided to have a talk with my rookery sister, Angela. She was very close with Owen, so I knew she could help me.

Angela walked to another part of the castle where we wouldn't be overheard.

"Dearest sister, what is wrong?" Angela asked as we sat down on a bench.

"_It's about Owen."_

"Has he hurt you again?" Angela asked as she took one of my hands in her clawed one.

I looked up at her in shock. How did she know? I never told anyone.

"After it happened, Owen came to me and told me what happened. He asked what he should do and I told him to give you space. His mind was not his own that night. He regrets his actions deeply and wishes for you to forgive him. I told him that you needed time and that you would forgive him, just not right away."

"_Thanks Angela. I appreciate it. But there's something else bothering me too. I'm in love with Preston Vogel, but, I still feel something for Owen. I'm just so confused and I don't want to hurt either of them. I know I should be mad at Owen for lying to me and hurting me but I just can't bring myself to. He was my first love and I know he was under orders not to tell me anything, but still. The fact that his mind was not his own that night makes it even harder. I just don't know what to do!"_

Angela placed her hand on my head and ran her claws gently through my hair. "Just let your heart decide. Don't think with your head, think with your heart. It will all work out in the end."

"_Thanks Angela! You're the best! I need to go. I promised I'd take Cassie out for pizza. I'll see you later!"_ I wrote before heading off to find Cassie. I quickly found her and we headed down. But as we headed down, we ran into Owen in the elevator. I ignored him but Cassie decided to strike up a conversation.

"Oh hello! I don't think we've met! I'm Cassandra Knight or Cassie. I'm a friend of Desmoira's." She said as she held out a hand.

"Owen Burnett." He said simply.

"Owen Burnett…Oh! Oh…" Cassie said in embarrassment when she remembered that I had told her about what had gone on between us.

Oh, um…it's nice to meet you!" Cassie said nervously.

We had to stand in awkward silence as I pressed myself to the wall of the elevator furthest away from Owen while poor Cassie was in between us. I tried to keep my breathing under control and prayed that the elevator would hurry up.

Soon we reached the bottom and I wasted no time in grabbing Cassie by the wrist and dragging her out the front doors.

"Well that was awkward." Cassie said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

I sent her a look that clearly said "You think?"

"I'm sorry Des! I totally forgot! I really am sorry!" Cassie apologized again.

I waved it away to let her know it was alright; it wasn't her problem to worry about.

We had almost made it to the pizzeria when a glow surrounded us. I was really starting to get annoyed with this. Couldn't they use owls or something?!

Instead of landing in Yensid's office, we found ourselves in Queen Minnie's sitting room. Queen Minnie was there and she wasn't alone; the Disney Princesses were with her and they looked excited about something. I was immediately on my guard. Something that made them look this excited was nothing good for me as it usually meant makeovers or new dresses.

Cassie on the other hand grew rather quiet and hid behind me slightly. I remembered her saying that she wanted to meet the princesses but she was afraid that she would do something to offend them or something to that extent.

She didn't have to worry because the minute they saw her, they were all over her. They kept making suggestions on how to better bring out her beauty and such. While Cassie looked shy, I could tell she was happy.

I was happy for her to because she rarely got to display her girly side since her sister would always make fun of her for it. This way she could let that side of her out without worries of being judged, the Princesses would have someone new to play life size Barbie with and I would be free.

I started making my way towards the door when the Queen stopped me. "Desmoira, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Darn! So close! I turned around from the door and plastered a smile on my face.

"As you know, you and your sister are princesses of the Kingdom and it is now time for you to be officially introduced. We will be hosting a ball and that is when you will both be presented. It will be at the end of the week. Will that be a problem dear?" The Queen asked gently.

My mind was elsewhere. Now normally I loved going to dances, but this was no ordinary dance; it was a ball, a ball to introduce me as a princess. Normally, I wouldn't be so freaked out, but the thing was I hadn't told Preston that I was a princess. Why? Fear. Plain and simple. I was afraid that he would treat me differently, like a princess instead of a person. I was scared that he would be mad that I didn't tell him. I mean we had been seeing each other for awhile now but I didn't know where we were in our relationship. I was scared our relationship would change if he knew I was a princess.

Thankfully, I didn't have to worry too much about the ball as Queen Minnie and the other princesses took care of everything. So I was free to go about my business and only had to worry about my dress fittings.

But I was still rather nervous and it was beginning to show to the point that Preston noticed. We were snuggled up together on his couch after coming back from a quiet date when he asked me what was wrong. I told him it was nothing, but I don't think he believed me. He left me alone about it though, which I was grateful for. I nearly had a panic attack when he asked me if I would go with him to the ball.

I said I would, but said I would meet him there. When he asked why, I told him it was because I was going to be helping set up all day. Which in a sense was true, I also had my final fitting that day, so I was going to be stuck in the castle all day.

I knew he noticed my nervous behavior and it just made me even more nervous. I wonder what he thought of my behavior?

* * *

_~The night of the Ball~ (Written by PrincessKanako and edited by me)_

Desmoira sighed as she studied herself in the polished glass of the mirror, her maid's face beaming as her reflection met hers in the mirror, adding final touches to her gown, and hair. Behind her, Gabriel sat upon the bed watching, eyes alight with curiosity and delight as he eyed something that glimmered on a silk pillow beside him, something Desmoira had not caught a clear look at yet.

Her eyes returned to her own reflection.

Her hair was curled and falling over her shoulders simply; she had nearly cried when she had heard what the maids had originally intended for her, and had requested this much more natural style. Nestled in among her curls were many tiny pearls. A pair of dangling pearls hung from her ears, while two long strands were wrapped about her tiny waist.

Her hand shook slightly as she touched her fingers to the smooth fabric of the gown, her fingers sliding slowly from the cloth of the dress to the white sash of the small pearl choker around her neck.

Silver arm bracelets gathered the cloth at her biceps where it tumbled down her arms in rich folds, the long and loose sleeves draping over her knuckles, with intricate silver embroidery along the edge of the sleeve in a twirling vine. Her smooth shoulders were bare, and the cloth clung smoothly to her hips and swept down her legs in folds of purest white.

"You're beautiful, princess," the maid murmured as she tucked one last jewel into her hair and stood back.

_Thanks._ Desmoira sighed, nibbling her lip._ I'm a bit nervous._

"There's no need," she murmured. "You're presenting yourself to the people. You're their princess."

"_I know."_ Desmoira fidgeted. "_But..."_

She met the gentle gaze of her maid in the mirror and her heart warmed at the understanding smile upon her face.

"There, I'm finished," she announced, stepping back from Desmoira and making way as Gabriel flew forward, lifting a glimmering circlet of silver from the small pillow, a delicate pearl hanging from middle to match her necklace.

"Here," the maid said quickly, taking the circlet from the smiling fairy's hands, and carefully tucking it into her hair, the dangling pearl resting in the centre of her brow.

"You're lovely, princess," she murmured. Desmoira smiled, a blush painting her cheeks as her maid led her to the door.

"_Thank you."_

She made a mental note to find out the name of the maid who had helped her and ask her to become her maid.

* * *

It was the night of the new moon, which meant more candles were required than normal to light up the grand ballroom. Someone clever had discovered that by placing mirrors in specific locations, along with jewels and ornaments, the candles would reflect a certain way, making it seem brighter than it actually was. That, added to a roaring fire in the grand hearth, made for a warm, beautiful, almost romantic feeling.

Rich white silk outlined in gold velvet hung in long strips on every wall, covering nearly all the stone, giving everything a warmer feeling thanks to the flickering of the candlelight. Pearl clasps held the silk in place, clasping it together so that there was the appearance of upside down triangles along each wall, falling all the way to the ground, white and gold silk carpeting the floor, and then, to accent the white of the pearls, rose petals had been draped all along the floor, covering the harsh stone entirely and giving it a softer look. And even more wondrous than that, was how Desmoira knew by the end of the evening, the entire room would smell of roses as people slowly crushed all the petals underfoot throughout the evening.

She sighed at the thought. It had been a personal request, but…she just loved the smell of roses, and always had, ever since she was a little girl.

Crystal bowls filled with wine were sitting on tables framed in gold and silver with counters made of glass, two along each of the four walls, and at the head of the room were two elegant thrones for the King and Queen to rest.

As Desmoira appeared, several pairs of familiar eyes turned her way, along with many new ones, and she had to resist the urge to blush. She really did feel beautiful. Preston was at her side instantly, sending other men meaningful stares that said 'back off', to which they all responded by looking away.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear, and she beamed in pride, raising her chin slightly higher.

"_Thank you, Preston."_

Des glanced at his own pristine clothes. He was clean-shaven, his face smooth, and his eyes sparkled under the lights of the candles. She grinned.

"_You don't look so bad yourself."_

He laughed at that.

"Thank you, Desmoira."

* * *

Frowning slightly, Preston crossed his arms, and didn't even hear the approach of footsteps until it was too late, and Belle caused him to jump by whispering in his ear.

"Someone on your mind, sir?"

"No, why would you ask that, princess?" he said, trying to smile.

"Because your eyes haven't left Desmoira since she first came into the room," she pointed out, as she fixed a yellow silk glove. "Why do you keep staring at her?" she asked after a moment.

"I'm not."

"If you say so." The two lapsed into silence, which was finally broken when the dance ended and everyone applauded the musicians, who bowed slightly before striking up another, faster song. Preston watched as Desmoira declined a dance, and motioned for him to ask another lady while she went to sit on a windowsill for the time being.

He hadn't enjoyed being pulled away to talk but as a representive for his employer, he had to comply. That didn't keep him from watching her from afar as she was introduced to so many others and couldn't help but feel jealous when more than one person had passed an admiring eye over her. When she had been introduced as a princess, to say he was shocked was an understatement. He had been floored. He wondered if this was the cause of her nervous behavior.

"She was nervous you know." Belle said breaking the silence between them.

"Pardon?" Preston asked, turning to face Belle.

"She was afraid you would treat her differently if you knew. She was scared she would lose you. She cares about you deeply and I suggest that you don't break her heart. She's been through more than you can ever know. So please treat her gently." Belle said watching as several young men tried to ask Desmoira to dance and refuse them every time.

Desmoira sent a glance in Preston's direction that was full of longing and nervousness. It sent a thrill through Preston that that glance was for him and only him.

"You better go to her before someone else sweeps her off her feet. She deserves to be happy. Good luck." Belle said before going to join Adam.

Once she was left completely alone, he decided to go talk with her, and so he left his corner as subtly as he could, and moved in her direction, sitting beside her silently and not saying a word. She turned and stared at him in surprise, but then looked away, obviously deciding to not even bother asking what he was doing, assuming she wouldn't get an answer. She blushed slightly as he was so close to her. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she debated on the best way to tell him.

For his part, Preston was content to watch her.

"_It's a lovely evening",_ she finally offered, and he nodded, now that he was in her presence unsure of what to say or do, figuring out that his silence had probably been making her uncomfortable. She smoothed her skirts with her hands, looking at the ground, and he couldn't help but notice how her hands looked so soft when put against the pale color of her gown. An idea suddenly occurred to her, and Desmoira turned to meet Preston's gaze.

"_Want to dance, Preston?"_

"What?" He hadn't been expecting _that_ question, and he stood up, staring at her for several seconds, before finally nodding. Everyone watched for a moment as the newest princess began to dance with Preston Vogel, before returning their attention to their partners.

The song was fast, much faster than the others that had already been played. Or, perhaps it was the fact that her heart was beating faster than it had all night now that she was in the arms of her current partner. Either way, Desmoira was soon breathing hard, and feeling like she was flying as he twirled her from one end of the floor to the other. The steps to the waltz were complicated and had them spinning constantly, which meant they had to stare at one another at all times or risk collapsing from dizziness.

Preston felt like he was walking on air, holding Desmoira against himself, her scent surrounding him as they danced. She was even more beautiful in his arms then she had been when he'd watched her from afar, and without realizing it, his left hand was pushing her lower back closer to him as his right hand guided her quickly to the pace of the waltz, allowing him to lead her wherever he wanted to go.

Their movements were sharp, as though both meant to expend some incredible amount of reserved energy. As he spun her about, Desmoira leaned her head back slightly, and Preston groaned with anticipation and had to resist the temptation to press his lips against the soft flesh of her throat. He pulled her back, and Desmoira shivered as she felt his hot breath on her ear as she rested her head against his chest.

He was strong, solid, incredibly...handsome. Never had she been more aware of the fact that he was a man as much as she was at that moment.

His eyes followed her as she stepped away, leading him in the middle part of the dance, his body responding and copying her exactly before pulling her back against him again, twirling her about, at one point lifting her off the ground, to which she gasped in surprise. It was an incredible experience.

The music began to slow down gradually, and the couple drew closer together, twirling slower and slower, until finally, with one last dip, the song ended, and Preston found himself a couple of centimeters from Desmoira's lips, her eyes closed and her breathing sharp and entrancing, her chest heaving as he held her head in one hand and her waist in the other to keep her from falling backward. Not even the applause broke the trance they were in as he brought her back up to face him, and Desmoira felt her breath catch as she met his eyes, gazing at her with more than just interest in their depths...now she saw fire, love and raw desire. It caused her to shiver, not in fear, but because what she saw mirrored what was running through her own hot blood at that instant.

She blushed deeply under his gaze and averted her eyes shyly as Preston tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She gave a smile and then started tugging on his hand as she led him towards the doors that would lead them outside. He followed her without question, both unaware of the jealous eyes that watched from the shadows.

She led him out to the fountain outside and sat down with him at her side. She fidgeted a few moments before standing up and started pacing as she continued to fidget.

Preston watched her in mild concern but was rather entranced by the way the light from the lanterns cast their soft glow over her, giving her an almost unearthly beauty. The light caught the tiny pearls in her hair and around her brow they seemed to add to the glow coming from her skin. Her lips were moving and she seemed to be having some sort of argument with herself.

She finally stopped with her back to him and he heard take a deep breath.

"_Preston. How do you feel about me now that you know that I'm a princess?" _She wrote, the golden ribbon-like words twisted and shimmered as they formed her question.

Preston was startled by the question and didn't answer for sever minutes. How did he feel about her now that he knew she was a princess? He knew he didn't care and that she would always be his darling Desmoira no matter her title.

"It doesn't matter that you're a princess. You'll always be the young woman I fell in love with." He said as he got up and walked up behind her; wrapping his arms around her waist.

She let out a gasp and she turned around in his grasp so she was looking up into his eyes. _"You love me? Is it true? Do you truly love me? Say it again! Oh, please say it again and mean every word!" _ Her eyes swam with emotions as she clutched onto the front of his suit, waiting with bated breath the words she desperately longed to hear.

"I love you Desmoira Sinclaire and I have since I first met you. And I mean every single word." He said as he drew her closer.

She blushed darkly as she tilted her head away slightly. _"Oh Preston. I feel the same!"_

That was all needed to know before he tilted her head back up and leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

The kiss was soft and gentle as Preston pressed his lips against her full soft ones. He groaned slightly at the taste. She tasted sweet, strawberries and cream and he was becoming addicted to her soft lips.

She let out a sigh as her hands crept up to clasp his strong shoulders as his arms wrapped securely around her waist.

Their kiss grew passionate and Desmoira couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her as Preston removed his lips from her swollen ones and pressed kisses to her throat and shoulders. She tilted her head back as her mind swam with bliss as she blushed under his warm kisses.

Neither were aware of the fact that Owen had followed them outside and had watched the whole thing with blue eyes set aflame with burning jealousy and rage as he watched the couple's rather intimate embrace…


End file.
